Petite Lionne
by Valouw
Summary: Une soirée pour la nouvelle année peut changer le cours de beaucoup de vies. Attention aux conséquences de tes choix, petite lionne. Le serpent guette. LLP/SHM. -Suite de Dernier Bal d'Halloween avec lui. -
1. Chapter 1

**1. T'es coincée, petite lionne.**

Des petits anges voletaient au plafond, certains s'entrechoquant entre eux et se poussant quelques insultes bien senties, un peu inappropriées en cette ambiance de fêtes de fin d'année. Noël venait de passer depuis six jours, et pourtant quelques emballages cadeaux subsistaient sous le sapin vert qui se trémoussait au rythme de la musique diffusée par la radio de Molly Weasley, avec maintenant une chevelure bouclée grise attachée en un chignon épais et toujours le même tablier, elle-même attablée à faire la vaisselle de manière magique. Près d'elle, se tenait sa seule fille, Ginny Potter, qui comptait maintenant quarante-quatre ans exactement.

-Qu'est ce comptent faire les petits ce soir ? Demanda Molly d'une voix chevrotante à sa fille.

Ginny soupira, enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux roux autour de son index, et son mari Harry Potter répondit à sa place, depuis le canapé où il disputait une partie d'échecs magiques avec Georges Weasley.

-James sera avec son équipe et sa petite amie à une soirée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et si j'ai bien compris, Lily et Hugo, accompagné de Adélaïde y vont aussi. Rose ne sait pas encore, elle attend de voir qui reste ou pas. Victoire et Teddy la passent en amoureux en France -je crois bien que c'est là qu'ils vont-, Albus doit sortir avec Scorpius mais ils ne savent pas très bien où ou plutôt n'ont pas eu très envie de me le dire. Et le reste..aucune idée.

-Ils sont tous grands maintenant, renifla Molly Weasley. Ils ne veulent plus passer le nouvel an en famille, et moi qui suis si vieille,...je vais mourir toute seule.

-Mais non, je serais toujours là pour toi ma chérie, répliqua Arthur Weasley en descendant des escaliers du Terrier. Je te supporterai jusqu'à la fin de nos jours...oh Merlin, ça va être long.

Molly émit un petit rire pendant que Georges éclatait de rire avec son plus jeune frère Ronald Weasley, avachi dans un des canapés près de la partie d'échecs.

-Tu te moques de moi, Arthur, fit Molly tandis que son mari lui pressait un baiser sur son front.

-Tout à fait mon ange. Qu'est ce que tu nous prépares de bon pour ce soir ?

La réponse de Molly Weasley fut couverte par le bruit d'une terrible explosion provenant du canapé, et elle sursauta. Georges s'épongeait le front tandis que Harry riait aux éclats, couvé par le regard tendre de Ginny.

-Magnifique partie, Harry, le salua Georges, on pourra néanmoins maintenant m'appeler Sourd d'oreille ! Enfin d'une, cela va de soi.

Le jumeau du défunt Fred Weasley appréciait beaucoup de faire des blagues sur son état physique un peu défaillant au niveau d'une oreille qu'il avait perdue lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort et ses acolytes, il y avait maintenant vingt-huit ans. La douleur ne s'était pas effacée au contraire. Chaque jour, Georges Weasley creusait un peu plus son abîme malgré le soutien constant de sa femme Angelina Weasley, une ancienne Gryffondor, joueuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch, elle aussi, et de son fils qu'il avait nommé Fred en l'honneur de son jumeau. Ce Fred enchaînait lui aussi farces sur farces, et espérait un jour très fort reprendre la boutique de son père.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Où étais-tu donc jeune fille ? La réprimanda Ginny, un regard amusé.

-A mon appartement, j'avais besoin de prendre mes vêtements pour ce soir.

-Tu-tu sors ce soir Lily ? Sanglota Molly Weasley, essayant de ramener au moins une de ses petits-enfants à sa cause.

-Hé oui mamie, mais promis je passerais demain, répondit la plus jeune des Potter en allant enlacer sa grand-mère.

-Lily, où est donc passé Hugo ? Demanda Hermione en entrant dans le minuscule salon du Terrier.

-Chez Addy, Tante Hermione, répondit Lily en souriant.

-Évidemment, grommela Hermione avant d'aller s'asseoir près de son mari. Ron tiens-toi mieux.

Son mari murmura quelque chose d'inaudible sauf pour Hermione, qui le fusilla du regard avant de fixer son regard sur une nouvelle personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. C'était Bill Weasley.

-A croire que nos enfants ne nous aiment plus ! Ils sortent TOUS, sans exception ! Nous allons passer le nouvel an entre vieux, mes chéris, annonça Bill en souriant, les cheveux toujours attachés en son éternel catogan, et ses cicatrices laissées par Greyback plus que visibles.

A cette nouvelle, Molly Weasley fondit en larmes, et son mari n'eut d'autre chois que de lui tapoter le dos, essayant de la rassurer. Oui ses petits-enfant l'aimaient, l'adoraient même un peu trop, mais ils avaient aussi besoin de liberté. Surtout à la vingtaine.

*

Albus Potter se prélassait dans son canapé, sirotant une tasse de café. A vingt-deux ans, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi emmêlés, et ses yeux toujours d'un pur vert émeraude. Il avait pris quelques centimètres depuis ses dix-sept ans, et était maintenant encore mieux bâti. Il était mince, très mince, mais avait quand même une petite musculature. Il était vêtu à ce moment-là uniquement d'un pantalon de pyjama de couleur vert foncé qui lui retombait sur les hanches. On était en fin d'après-midi, et Albus venait à peine de se réveiller. La faute à une longue sieste pour bien profiter comme il le fallait du jour de l'an. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et un grand blond chargé de sacs de course apparut dans le champ de vision de Albus. Contrairement au Potter, le blond était habillé d'un sweat noir et d'un jean un peu déchiré au niveau des genoux. Pas très digne d'un Malefoy, mais quand on vivait un peu loin de son paternel et de toutes ces obligations de la haute société, on avait tendance à se lâcher un peu. Surtout avec un Albus Potter beaucoup plus extraverti depuis sa troisième année.

-Alors Al' on se réveille petit à petit? Demanda le blond, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

-Ta gueule Scorpius, ce sera moi qui tiendra le plus ce soir, répliqua le brun.

-Et c'est grâce à qui que tu pourras manger quelque chose dans les jours qui viennent ?

Albus grogna, Scorpius l'avait bien attrapé, car c'était lui qui devait faire les courses deux jours plus tôt, mais trop occupé avec une charmante demoiselle, il avait oublié et Scorpius était allé aimablement les faire ce matin-là pendant que Albus dormait.

-Tu m'as pris des clopes ? Demanda Albus, plein d'espoir.

-Rêve toujours Potter.

-Et comment je profite du jour de l'an moi ?

-En faisant de bonnes résolutions, comme arrêter de fumer.

-Très drôle, railla le brun, en prenant une gorgée de son café.

-On fait quoi ce soir ? Beuverie avec Nott et ensuite si on tient toujours debout, on va à la soirée du Chemin de Traverse ? Comme il s'appelle encore celui qui fait cette soirée ?

-Il s'appelle Grégoire Hadgrin et c'était un Poufsouffle, persuadé de l'unité des quatre maisons.

-Ce Hadgrin nous connaissait ? S'étonna Scorpius.

-Il était riche et l'est toujours énormément, répondit simplement Albus. Mais même à Poudlard, ce type était un abruti fini, souhaitant qu'une seule chose, être connu, très connu.

L'héritier Malefoy se servit lui aussi une tasse de café et attrapa une liasse de paperasse, pour la survoler.

-Heureusement que ton père a été sympa et nous a donné une semaine de congé pour passer tranquillement Noël et le Jour de l'an. Depuis le début de notre service, on a jamais eu les deux en même temps, c'était soit l'un soit l'autre, même carrément aucun une année, fit remarquer Scorpius.

-Dis plutôt que j'ai supplié maman pour qu'elle fasse preuve de son autorité de femme, se moqua Albus.

-Ah les femmes, soupira Scorpius.

Le blond avait eu une expérience plutôt désastreuse il y avait quelques mois de cela, et en résumé, ça l'avait marqué. Beaucoup marqué. Surtout quand il avait commencé à recevoir pendant plus de quatre mois des hiboux toutes les heures, à son bureau, chez lui, un peu partout quoi. Conséquences d'une rupture que le blondinet avait essayé de faire passer en douceur.

-Lily va à la soirée du Chemin de Traverse, normalement.

-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à branler hein Al' ? Demanda le blond d'une voix sèche qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement et encore moins avec son meilleur ami depuis leur première année de Poudlard.

A chaque fois qu'il était question de Lily, Scorpius se refermait comme une huitre. Et Albus ne l'aidait pas vraiment avec des Lily par ci, par là. Bien sûr , Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy savait pertinemment que Albus Severus Potter le faisait exprès. Comme si il n'avait pas vu les regards en coin que celui-ci lui lançait lorsque Lily était dans la même pièce qu'eux, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, Scorpius s'en faisait un devoir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas revu la jeune femme depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette école de Médicomagie, c'est à dire depuis trois ans déjà, à la sortie de Poudlard de la rouquine. Mais la tension entre eux était palpable depuis ce baiser au bal d'Halloween de la dernière année de Scorpius, et le blond avait bien du mal à se retenir en présence de la rouquine Potter. Leurs échanges étaient toujours les mêmes, mais ne duraient pas bien longtemps, chacun essayant d'éviter de rester trop longtemps avec l'autre.

-Oh ça va. Va plutôt te préparer, on a rendez-vous avec Nott dans une heure, répliqua le brun, encore un peu ensommeillé pour se lancer dans une joute verbale avec son meilleur ami.

-Si tôt ?

-Tu connais Nott. Combien on parie pour qu'avant minuit monsieur nous fait un petit coma éthylique ?

-Je dis vingt-trois heures. 20 Gallions.

-Je tiens, vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq.

Scorpius eut un sourire moqueur avant de ranger les courses qu'il avait daigné faire. Que ne ferait-il pas pour son meilleur ami ? Rien à coup sûr. Ce dit meilleur ami se leva avec difficulté de son canapé et fila dans la douche se laver et se préparer pour être vraiment au top pour commencer cette nouvelle année. Il n'avait que vingt-deux ans et comptait bien en profiter avec ses amis, et si possible, une charmante compagnie. Scorpius s'assit sur un des tabourets de bar que son meilleur ami et lui avaient acheté pour se faire une cuisine à l'américaine, eux les bons britanniques, et repensa au baiser échangé avec la gamine des Potter. Il avait été vraiment intéressant et pas du tout déplaisant, mais comme Scorpius avait voulu bien plus, il s'était éloigné. Elle n'avait que quinze années derrière elle, la gamine. Et là, même s'il voulait la posséder, c'était quand même la fille du grand patron, la sœur de son meilleur ami, et par-dessus tout, il tenait quand même un peu à elle, un tout petit peu. Et tout ça ajouté, ça allait causer de gros soucis si la gamine, qui n'en était plus tout à fait une, allait se plaindre à son père ou à son frère. Ou qu'un des deux devine ce qui s'était passé. Grosse galère en perspective. Ne voulant pas trop réfléchir sur tout ça, Scorpius secoua sa tête blonde, dont les cheveux étaient comme toujours ébouriffés, et pas coiffés, aux antipodes de la coiffure de son père, et partit lui aussi se doucher.

*

-Hugo, Tante Hermione a l'air furieuse contre toi. T'as une idée du pourquoi ? Demanda Lily en arrivant dans la chambre de son cousin.

En effet, Hugo, Adélaïde et Lily partageaient tous les trois un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Lily Luna Potter de partager un appartement avec un couple..jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rompe. Ça avait été tragique mais les deux concernés s'adressaient maintenant le minimum de politesses, et étaient même redevenus amis, même si Hugo espérait secrètement reconquérir la brune, qui enchaînait les rendez-vous pour décourager le plus jeune fils de Ronald Weasley.

-J'ai arrêté mes études, et l'école l'a prévenue. C'est sûr qu'un Weasley qui arrête ses études, et de surcroît le fils de l'éminente Hermione Weasley, née Granger, ça passe pas inaperçu, répondit Hugo, amer , allongé dans son lit et fixant le plafond.

-Pourquoi t'arrêtes tes études de Médicomagie ? S'étonna Lily, même si elle connaissait la réponse mieux que personne.

-D'une, pour ne plus voir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre Addy en train de se faire draguer en cours, à l'appartement et carrément aux pauses déjeuners, de deux, parce que tu le sais, mon rêve, ça a toujours été le journalisme. Et grâce à mon nom, je me suis décroché un petit job de journaliste dans Le Chicaneur. Oh je sais, Luna est un peu...bizarre et ce journal n'est pas très fameux, mais il est quand même pas mal lu, et on ne sait jamais, si je peux me faire remarquer. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à ce journal que Oncle Harry a commencé à être cru à propos de ce mage noir.

Lily acquiesça et sourit tendrement à son cousin. Elle trouvait juste un côté positif à cette rupture : Hugo commençait à se poser des questions sur soi-même, et à ne plus suivre ce que les autres voulaient pour lui, en premier sa mère. Le journalisme, c'était fait pour Hugo, et elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait décidé de faire des études de Médicomagie, peut-être pour suivre Addy ou pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Sûrement un des deux. Et la femme de sa vie l'avait déçue, et il avait déçu maintenant la seule femme qui l'avait le plus aimé. Quoi de plus ironique ?

-Ce soir Chemin de Traverse ?

-Addy va venir, soupira Hugo.

Blasée, la jeune Potter qui avait fêté cette année son vingtième anniversaire s'assit sur le lit près de son cousin et respira un bon coup avant d'énoncer la cruelle vérité à son cousin.

-Soit tu la reconquiers, soit tu tournes une fois pour toute la page. Voilà une résolution de plus pour la nouvelle année. C'est ce soir ou maintenant, cousin.

Hugo Weasley observa d'un œil à demi-fermé sa cousine et un petit sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

-Toi qui es sa meilleure amie, dis-moi, ai-je encore une chance ?

Ne voulant pas se mêler de la vie de son cousin et de sa meilleure amie un peu trop emmêlées à son goût, Lily ne répondit pas et se leva, remontant ses lunettes carrées à bordures noires sur son nez, ses yeux bruns reflétant un certain sérieux.

-Soit prêt à vingt-heure trente, Hugo.

-Ok cousine, répondit ce dernier avant de sortir de son sac près de son lit une cigarette « Malboro Light » qu'un ami d'origine moldue lui avait fait découvrir au début des vacances. La première fois qu'il avait pris une bouffée, il avait toussé. Et il s'était souvenu de Albus à Poudlard, à qui Scorpius prenait toujours ses cigarettes et les jetaient. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, et pensif, tourna le paquet entre ses doigts fins de futur écrivain -il l'espérait- , et observa longuement l'étiquette s'étalant sur les trois-quarts de la face du paquet : « FUMER TUE. »

« Hé bien, ça peut pas être pire », pensa Hugo en la portant à ses lèvres et en l'allumant grâce à un briquet acheté le matin même dans une boutique moldue. C'était bien plus authentique que de l'allumer par la magie.

Il ne vit pas la figure défaite de Adélaïde Grangeon à la porte de sa chambre, qui partit comme une voleuse, ne laissant aucune trace qui pouvait faire douter de son passage.

*

-Prêt mon petit scorpion ? Se moqua Albus, en passant derrière Scorpius qui était en train de s'examiner dans la glace.

L'héritier Malefoy s'était habillé d'une tee-shirt blanc uni, d'une veste noir de costard, et d'un jean clair. Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient savamment ébouriffés alors que ceux de son meilleur ami était totalement en pétard, des épis pointant un peu partout. Ce dernier avait plutôt choisi pour cette soirée du jour de l'an une chemise noire, qui mettait en valeur sa peau pâle de Britannique, et un jean foncé. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et d'impatience derrière ses lunettes et Scorpius eut un sourire narquois.

-Prêt ma couille.

-C'est parti !

Les deux compères transplanèrent ensemble au bar où leur vieil ami de Poudlard, Édouard Nott, leur avait donné rendez-vous. D'autres Serpentards étaient aussi présents, ainsi que des Aurors de leur promotion, et bien d'autres personnes, et Scorpius eut un sourire face au calme royal de Albus Potter. Ils étaient considérés comme les rois de leur promotion, et ils en profitaient bien dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Apparences était le maître mot de leur réussite. Édouard s'avança vers eux, déjà bien éméché, il était à peine dix-neuf heures trente et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.

-Suis s'per heureux qu'vous soyez v'nus les gars. J'vous aime, vous l'savez ?

-On le sait Nott, on le sait, répondirent Scorpius et Albus en chœur, sous les rires de leurs amis, tous ayant l'habitude des déclarations d'amitié profonde comme cela de leur ami quand il était déjà bien bourré.

*

-Lily, tu vas sortir comme ça pour le Jour de l'an ?

Adélaïde tapotait du pied, agacée devant sa meilleure amie. La demoiselle Grangeon était habillée d'une robe-pull en laine très courte et moulante de couleur noire. Ses cheveux bruns qu'elle avait laissé pousser étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules frêles, et son regard noisette était souligné d'un trait de khôl. De plus, Addy était perchée sur des talons noirs vertigineux. Hugo l'observait sur le côté, un air blasé accroché au visage, ses yeux d'un vert très clair étaient un peu éteints, une cigarette non allumée entre ses lèvres, sa chemise rouge un peu ouverte et une déchirure était visible au genou de son jean. Lily, elle, avait revêtu une robe courte sans manches dont le col allait jusqu'au ras du cou, et des bordures beiges s'étendaient sur la fin de la robe, et la jeune Potter ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa meilleure amie l'enguirlandait, ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre.

-Va te changer ! On dirait une femme rangée à la trentaine ! Non mais je rêve.

-Elle a pas envie de se faire sauter, elle, marmonna Hugo.

Adélaïde eut un regard blessé vers Hugo et claqua de la langue, encore plus agacée par les deux cousins.

-Je vais me changer, grommela la rouquine, ne voulant pas assister encore une fois à une dispute entre les anciens amants.

Repartant dans sa chambre et fouillant dans son armoire, la cadette des Potter sortit un legging long en cuir noir que lui avait offert un jour Adélaïde et qui accentuait sa taille fine, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais porté. Elle enfila ensuite une tunique-pull au léger décolleté en laine blanche et laissa les escarpins noirs qu'elle avait déjà aux pieds. Elle garda ses lunettes et se fit un chignon un peu strict, pour compenser l'éventuel effet ravageur qu'elle aurait. Lily n'avait jamais vraiment aimé s'habiller de façon très féminine. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Hugo et Adélaïde avaient apparemment fini de se disputer, et tandis que Adélaïde la regardait avec un grand sourire, Hugo grommela un inaudible : « Je te surveille pas ce soir, j'ai pas envie. » qui fit rire aux éclats Adélaïde et Lily.

-Allez, c'est parti ! Claironna Addy, en attrapant par un bras chacun et en transplanant au Chaudron Baveur, qui avait un nouveau barman depuis la mort de Tom, il y avait une dizaine d'années de cela. Il s'appelait Ryan, et venait d'Inde. Ayant délaissé des brillantes études dans son pays d'origine, Ryan Goburn s'était engagé en tant que barman dans ce pôle important du Chemin de Traverse: le Chaudron Baveur, et ne regrettait rien. Malgré sa petite trentaine, il aimait bien flirter avec Adélaïde depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Hugo, ne supportant pas tellement le caractère de ce dernier.

-Prête à bien fêter cette nouvelle année les filles ? Demanda Ryan, ses dents blanches contrastant terriblement avec sa peau noire, ignorant le fils Weasley.

-Très bien merci, le salua Lily en essayant de traîner le plus vite possible Addy qui souhaitait s'attarder apparemment avec ce charmant barman. Bonne soirée Ryan !

-Bonne soirée, minauda Addy en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sur ce fait, Hugo grogna et entraîna Lily, qui entraîna avec elle Addy, vers le passage pour le Chemin de traverse, passage déjà un peu encombré. Mais après quelques minutes d'attente, les trois sorciers passèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'adresse qui leur avait été indiquée sur l'invitation. Celui qui organisait cette « petite » soirée était une connaissance de Hugo, un Poufsouffle qu'il n'aurait même pas pu qualifier d'ami, mais bon qu'importe. Ils allaient profiter de cette soirée, voilà tout. Une sorte de vigile sorcier les accueillit à la porte de l'immense maison dont de la musique commençait déjà à sortir, des rires, des relents de fumée et des senteurs d'alcool également.

-Votre invitation ?

Hugo la tendit, le visage impassible et lorsque le garde les lui rendit, Lily, Addy et lui entrèrent. La maison et le jardin était immense et ils étaient déjà totalement remplis. En fronçant les sourcils, Lily se demanda combien de personnes ce « Grégoire Hadgrin » avait invité. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir à la question que sa meilleure amie lui tendit un verre rempli d'une substance rose fluorescente.

-Allez bois, c'est du bon celui-là ! L'encouragea Addy avant d'en boire un cul-sec aussi. Déjà, elle tanguait un peu.

La rousse déposa son verre un peu brutalement après cette démonstration et alla consulter Hugo qui, sourcils froncés, assistait en direct à cette scène. « Surveille-la un peu Hugo, je sais qu'elle ne veut pas faire de conneries. S'il te plaît. ». En effet, depuis sa séparation avec Hugo pour une raison un peu obscure pour tous sauf pour elle-même, Adélaïde Grangeon se dépravait dès qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans sa personnalité. Et sa meilleure amie désespérait de ne pas comprendre.

-Je la surveillerai, murmura Hugo mais assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la musique, toi amuse-toi Lily. Pour une fois, lâche-toi.

*

-Holéééééééé !

Albus but son énième verre cul-sec, suivi de près par Scorpius et Édouard. Les trois jeunes sorciers sortaient d'une compétition rude entre eux, Édouard ayant été le premier à tomber à vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq minutes mais se relevant au bout de quinze minutes de ronflements. Albus remporta au passage ses vingt gallions que Scorpius rechigna un peu à lui donner.

-Je cherche un peu de chaleur à mettre dans mon cœuuuuuuur. Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit, les démons de minuiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Voilà que Albus se mettait à chanter une vieille chanson des années 90, une brune très excitante sur ses genoux, en tenue très courte, qui riait aux éclats pour on ne sait quelle raison. Sûrement Albus Severus était très drôle, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, à chanter à tue-tête, les joues rosies par la quantité importante de Whisky Pur Feu consommée. Scorpius souriait, lui aussi avait ingurgité beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'alcool, ce qui lui donnait un esprit un peu moins clair et réfléchi. Édouard avait la tête penchée en arrière, et essayait de reprendre une respiration régulière. Autour d'eux, c'était quasiment le même schéma.

-Diiiiiiiis mon p'tit scorpion, on va à la soiréééée sur le Ch'min d'Traverseuuuuh ?

-J'sais pas ma couille, y'aura ta frangine, elle appréciera pas d'te voir comme ça, répondit Scorpius d'une voix rauque, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

-Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutreeeuuuuh ? Azyy , on va prendre le Magicobuuuuus ! Décida Albus, en se levant brusquement et prenant la brune hilare dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement et de la laisser là, pour tirer Scorpius par la main et l'entraîner dehors, et appeler le Magicobus d'une main pas très assurée.

Un grand bus rouge s'arrêta brusquement devant les deux sorciers et les invita à rentrer. Toutes les personnes dans le bus étaient à peu près dans le même état que les héritiers Malefoy et Potter, incapables de transplaner correctement. La seule personne sobre était une vieille grand-mère qui regardait tout ce petit monde d'un air désapprobateur, elle avait malencontreusement dormi plus que nécessaire, et venait de se lever pour rejoindre sa famille dans une province de Londres pour fêter la nouvelle année. Bref, il y eut un brusque arrêt au Chaudron Baveur, et lorsqu'ils descendirent du bus, Scorpius dut soutenir Albus qui faillit trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Ils formaient tous les deux une belle bande d'éclopés à rire au beau milieu d'une ruelle sombre, complètement bourrés. En traversant -difficilement- le Chaudron Baveur pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, Albus murmura : « Arrange ta veste de costard un peu, et c'est bon, ma sœur craque. » à un Scorpius pas mal éméché.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Al', répliqua Scorpius, en montrant leurs invitations au vigile sorcier, avant de rentrer. Tiens-toi droit ma couille, on est arrivés.

-Azyy, ouuh plein de jolies filleeeeeeees !

Il ne fallait pas croire que ces deux énergumènes étaient des alcooliques à temps partiel, mais c'était leur manière à eux de décompresser après des mois de travail intensifs avec seulement un jour et demi de pause par semaines. Si Ginny Weasley savait ce qu'elle avait provoqué en demandant à son mari de leur accorder à Scorpius et à Albus une semaine de congé, elle ne s'en serait jamais remise. Mais revenons-en à nos deux amis. Scorpius Malefoy remit inconsciemment sa veste en place et Albus redressa ses lunettes, mais voyant l'ambiance terriblement alcoolisée qui avait envahie la maison, ce dernier ne résista pas longtemps à une blonde qui dansait au ras du corps avec lui tandis que Scorpius rejetait une jeune femme très séduisante pour partir à la recherche d'un verre à travers toute la maison. Un verre qu'il se serait servi bien sûr lui-même. Scorpius Malefoy ne buvait pas n'importe quoi n'importe où, même complètement soûl. Trébuchant un peu partout, Scorpius se cogna à quelqu'un et lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'excuser, ses yeux couleur gris fumé tel le brouillard rencontrèrent des yeux bruns étonnés pas si inconnus que ça.

-Tiens, tiens, Lily Luna Potter, remarqua Scorpius d'une voix largement alcoolisée.

-Scorpius, le salua la rousse, méprisante. Tu as bu.

-Quelle intelligente constatation, petite lionne ! Se moqua Scorpius, en s'appuyant quelque peu au mur près de lui.

Cette rouquine le rendait complètement cinglé et il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas changé de parfum, et que celui-ci l'enivrait toujours autant. Il la trouvait toujours aussi rayonnante de beauté également.

-Où est Albus ?

-Quelque part avec une blonde, éluda Scorpius en montrant du bras une direction dans le vide.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ça se voit pas ? Je cherche un verre. Toi t'as pas bu une goutte, ça s'voit petite lionne.

-Arrête avec ce surnom stupide, Malefoy ! S'énerva Lily, sentant des frissons remonter le long de sa tempe.

-Ouh, petite lionne s'énerve. On est à une super soirée, enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger vu qu'on vient d'arriver, et toi tu profites de rien du tout, fit Scorpius, en articulant les trois derniers mots.

-Si j'en profite, répliqua l'ancienne Gryffondor, en croisant les bras, agacée.

L'héritier Malefoy s'approcha lentement de la nuque de la lionne, et après y avoir déposé un baiser qui fit frissonner la rouquine Potter, murmura à son oreille :

« T'es coincée, petite lionne. »

* * *

Un petit début de fiction sur Lily Luna Potter/ Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Une petite suite de mon OS un peu foireux Étrange bal d'halloween, que vous pouvez lire pour comprendre quelques détails, comme par exemple le baiser entre Scorpius et Lily, qui est vraiment Adélaïde Grangeon, et la relation qui existe entre nos deux protagonistes principaux. Moi je me fais de la pub ? Naaa, (aa).

C'est la catastrophe pour Lily, vous le verrez bien dans le prochain chapitre. Scorpius est pas mal éméché mais va se remettre bien vite, c'est qu'il a l'habitude mon p'tit scorpion. :D Cette soirée va changer sa vie, muahahahaha. Moi sadique ? Naaa, (aa).

Voilà pour Halloween, j'avais exploité le bal d'Halloween, voyons maintenant avec la nouvelle année qui s'approche, le Jour de l'an de nos sorciers ! (C'est nul -.-'') L'abus de Whisky Pur Feu est largement déconseillé, mes chers lecteurs . :D Mais le Sky normal c'est bon. :D Taaain, écrire ce genre de truc comble -un peu- ma frustration à ne pas aller à des soirées en ce moment. :( Je veux sortir, je veux sortir. TT_TT (So', si tu m'entends, invite-moi à aller en boîte samedi soir. u______u)

Bon, dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé et laissez un p'tit commentaire au passage . (: Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues. :)

La suite est déjà commencé, bien entamée d'ailleurs, mais honnêtement je ne sais pas du tout quand est ce que je vais la publier. Peut-être dans la semaine, qui sait ?

Bisous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous ! (Attention hein, c'est celui qui conduit qui ne boit pas ;) )

Valouw.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.T'es sexy petite lionne.**

Lily Luna Potter fixait furieusement le blond qui lui faisait face, et qui avait beaucoup trop bu pour s'en tenir à ses résolutions de rester sage et loin de la petite rousse qui sentait les ennuis pour lui à des kilomètres. Il était en train de sourire, satisfait de lui-même pendant que la rouquine fulminait. De une, il l'avait touchée sans son consentement. C'était grave. Très grave. De deux, il lui avait dit encore une fois qu'elle était coincée. Par Merlin, être coincée était synonyme de responsable ?! De trois, hé ben, de trois, il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi séduisant, si irrésistible que Lily avait du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Bien sûr, que feriez-vous à la place de Lily Potter, si vous étiez en face d'un mâle dominant aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés comme si il sortait du lit et ne demandait qu'à y repartir, des yeux d'un gris fumé qui vous observaient intensément, un sourire sarcastique que vous aviez envie d'embrasser pour l'enlever, terriblement classe dans sa veste de costard noire et son jean ? Hein, que feriez-vous ?

-Regarde-toi petite lionne, susurra Scorpius. Tu as les cheveux attachés en un chignon que porte ma mère, quoique même ma mère est un peu plus libérée, tu portes tes lunettes pour une soirée comme celle-ci au lieu de t'envoyer un sort pour avoir une meilleure vue le temps d'une soirée. Sur ton front, on p'rrait marquer « Coincée ».

La jeune femme hésita entre lui coller une gifle et lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Mais c'était une Potter doublée d'une Gryffondor, et en tant que telle, elle ne pouvait se défiler devant un défi de cette taille. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ses preuves à l'héritier Malefoy, même si son avis lui importait peu. Sûr ? La lionne ne l'était plus tout autant, mais pour une fois, elle allait se lâcher. Le conseil de Hugo, la décadence de sa meilleure amie, et l'insulte de Scorpius, tout ça à la suite la poussait à montrer, montrer qu'elle n'était pas coincée. Et qu'elle pouvait devenir comme toutes ces filles qui buvaient comme des trous, draguaient tout ce qui passait, et finissait généralement dans le lit d'un homme le matin dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom. Pour une fois, elle le ferait, elle serait comme une de ces filles. La décadence temporaire de Lily Luna Potter avait commencé et Scorpius Malefoy allait s'en mordre les doigts.

-Je vais te prouver Malefoy que je ne suis pas coincée ! Fit Lily assez fort pour que Malefoy l'entende au-dessus de la musique qui battait son plein dans toute la maison.

Pour commencer à ponctuer son affirmation, Lily prit un verre plein qui traînait près d'elle, et le but cul-sec. Sa gorge la brûlait terriblement mais elle tint bon, et envoya un sourire vainqueur à l'ancien Serpentard. Et prise d'une idée de génie, elle s'orienta dans la maison sous le regard moqueur de Scorpius, pour trouver la salle de bain. Des tas de jeunes étaient déjà en train de « mourir » et essayaient de se remettre un coup de fouet pour pouvoir fêter correctement la nouvelle année. Il devait être vingt-trois heures cinquante. Dix minutes avant l'année 2027. Lily se mit devant un miroir en passant par-dessus un « cadavre » d'une fille d'environ vingt-cinq ans, un peu plus vieille que Lily, qui en se fixant dans le miroir légèrement embué, détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent légèrement ondulés sur ses épaules. C'était déjà pas mal entreprenant de la part de la plus jeune des Potter. Voyons si elle continue dans sa lancée. Respirant un grand coup, Lily sortit sa baguette magique de son legging et se lança un sort de meilleure vue. Tout d'un coup, sa vue devint floue, c'était tout à fait normal vu qu'elle portait encore ses lunettes. Appréhendant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, la rousse retira ses lunettes et vit deux yeux bruns vifs la fixer dans le miroir. Elle paraissait changée même si on la reconnaissait toujours, et Lily eut un étrange sentiment de satisfaction avant de sortir en sautillant de la salle de bain pour montrer à Scorpius qu'elle était déjà beaucoup moins coincée. Au passage, elle s'enfila deux ou trois verres qui lui firent encore une insupportable brûlure dans la gorge, mais après ce fut comme si elle était apaisée, elle voyait tout avec une meilleure acuité et elle trouva le blond en train d'embrasser une brune qu'elle reconnut à sa tenue.

-Addy ?! S'étonna Lily.

La jeune brune se retourna et adressa un grand et large sourire alcoolisé à sa meilleure amie. En la prenant par le bras, Adélaïde hurla, pour se faire entendre, à Lily que cette dernière avait eu raison : « Scorpius Malefoy embrasse vraiment comme un dieu, dire que j'te croyais pas à Poudulaard. » Hugo arriva près des deux amies et du blond, le regard furieux fixé sur son ex-petite amie. Mais Addy Grangeon lui sauta au cou en disant « Mon Hugo, allons boire, j'veux boire avec toi. » d'une voix de gamine capricieuse, et s'éloigna avec lui des deux « ennemis » tandis que le brun lui faisait des reproches.

-Elle a la pêche ta copine, remarqua Scorpius.

En remarquant l'air boudeur de la rousse et ses joues rosies, Scorpius sourit largement et en la prenant par la taille pour l'accoler contre le mur, lui demanda : « Alors comme ça, j'embrasse comme un dieu ? », ce qui fit rougir la rouquine qui sentait les effluves d'alcool au ravissement du Malefoy, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher -à cause de l'alcool bien entendu- d'enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux roux de Lily.

-C'est vrai que t'as l'air beaucoup moins coincée comme ça. Une vraie lionne.

-Je ne suis pas coincée Scorpius, articula la rouquine, s'énervant plus facilement que d'habitude -à cause de l'alcool bien entendu- et une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête de l'héritier Malefoy. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin, Papa Potter allait le tuer quand il allait savoir que Scorpius avait poussé la rousse à se dévergonder, Albus ...il hésitait quant à la réaction de son meilleur ami. Mais le décomptage des secondes avant la nouvelle année lui firent rapidement perdre le fil de ses pensées déjà pas très cohérentes.

« CINQ, QUATRE. »

Les yeux bruns de Lily Luna Potter étaient accrochés à ceux gris de Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy.

« TROIS, DEUX. »

Scorpius approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles tremblotantes de la rouquines.

« UN. »

Lily sentit le souffle chaud de Scorpius se mêler au sien.

« BONNE ANNÉE. »

-Bonne année petite lionne, murmura Scorpius avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

*

Albus trébuchait partout le bras autour de la taille d'une superbe blonde, et cherchait l'esprit un peu brouillé son meilleur ami pour lui souhaiter la bonne année. Mais quand il le vit au loin, collé contre une rousse que Albus reconnut au bout de quelques secondes, contre le mur, ce dernier fit demi-tour et porta un toast tout autour de lui et en se faisant mordiller l'oreille par la sulfureuse blonde.

-Ahahaha, bonne année à tous !

Un Serpentard reste un Serpentard.

*

-Bonne année mon Hugo !

Avant qu'il ne puisse la repousser, Adélaïde s'était emparée de ses lèvres et ne semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher, ce qui convenait très bien au brun qui l'enlaça tendrement et répondit au baiser. L'alcool faisait des ravages dans toutes les vies.

*

-Bonne année maman, fit Ginny en embrassant le front de sa mère, qui tricotait nerveusement, sa coupe de champagne à peine entamée.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils font ? Demanda d'une petite voix Molly Weasley.

-Quelle question, maman ! Ils boivent comme des trous, répondit Bill en passant un bras autour du cou de sa magnifique femme à demi-Vélane, Fleur Weasley.

Cette réponse fit sursauter la mère des Weasley qui commença à sangloter.

-Bill, murmura Ron, t'aurais pu éviter hein.

L'aîné des fils Weasley, Charlie, se leva et enlaça sa mère, pour essayer de minimiser les dégâts.

-C'est pas bien de commencer l'année dans les larmes maman chérie.

*

La rouquine tanguait entre les tables de la maison, ayant précipitamment quitté Scorpius qui avait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il avait joué, il avait gagné. Frustrée par le baiser qu'elle avait eu, Lily attrapa un autre verre et le descendit beaucoup plus rapidement que le dernier, sous le regard goguenard d'un brun qui se tenait à sa droite.

-Ça va mademoiselle ?

-Ouais ouais, murmura Lily, en se tenant au bras de l'inconnu.

-Grégoire Hadgrin, pour vous servir mademoiselle..?

Lily eut un regard nouveau sur le blond aux yeux bleus qui se tenait près d'elle, un sourire franc aux lèvres, un peu péteux comme gars. C'était donc lui ce type qui avait organisé tout ça pour se faire bien voir de la jeune population sorcière de Londres. Avec ce sourire franc -qu'elle trouvait plutôt hypocrite-, elle avait envie de le frapper. Même si il était beau.

-Lily Potter, répondit la rousse en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux.

-Lily Potter, répéta le blond en souriant beaucoup plus largement et en faisant rouler sur sa langue d'une manière un peu exagérée le nom de famille de la rousse.

Ne se demandant pas pourquoi il répétait ce nom même si elle l'aurait aisément deviné, sobre, Lily prit sans hésiter le verre que Grégoire lui tendait. Le verre contenait une substance cette fois-ci d'un vert fluorescent oscillant vers le bleu, et après avoir observé la substance quelques secondes trouvant la couleur impressionnante, la rousse but sans s'arrêter sa boisson sous le regard malsain de Grégoire, qui n'avait pas vraiment des idées saintes en tête. Après avoir fini sa boisson , la rousse eut le sentiment de tomber dans un gouffre profond et bizarrement, elle _aimait_ cette sensation. Elle se sentait libre, capable de tout faire, et surtout , surtout de prouver qu'elle n'était pas juste Sainte-Lily. Au son de T-Pain, un artiste américain, Church, Lily perdit le contrôle d'elle et se mit à mater d'une façon exagérée Grégoire Hadgrin qui se tenait prêt d'elle, toujours avec un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres, et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise avant d'enchaîner un déhanché langoureux contre lui. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Lily Luna Potter n'avait dansé langoureusement avec quelqu'un. La seule danse qu'elle avait eu de plus sensuelle était celle avec...Scorpius en cinquième année. Penser à ça lui brouilla un peu l'esprit et relevant la tête vers l'ancien Serdaigle, elle crut voir le visage de l'héritier Malefoy en ce grand blond aux yeux bleus et l'embrassa fougueusement. Un baiser bien alcoolisé en somme. Et pas avec la personne à qui elle pensait. Le remarquant en ouvrant les yeux après ce baiser haletant, Lily vit les yeux ravis de Grégoire et le sourire de ce dernier montra sa profonde satisfaction.

-Woaw, t'embrasse vachement bien pour une Potter.

-Comment ça pour une Potter ? Le questionna Lily, amère, en se tenant toujours au col de sa chemise, sinon elle savait qu'elle tomberait par terre pathétiquement.

-T'avais une réputation de sainte à Poudlard, Lily Potter, mais apparemment, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas, expliqua le Serdaigle d'une voix rauque, avant de reprendre les lèvres de Lily, humides, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner, et l'alcool aidant, elle rendit son baiser au jeune homme. Plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs.

*

Le blond Malefoy avait chancelé lorsque la rouquine Potter l'avait quitté, mais se rattrapa bien vite sentant la frustration de la jeune femme d'avoir cédé si facilement. Quelle manière de mieux commencer l'année ? Embrasser une fille qui vous faisait fantasmer depuis des années, n'était-ce pas un bon début ? Se rengorgeant de son acte, Scorpius entreprit de partir à la recherche du verre tant demandé. Zigzaguant à ce qu'il vit comme une sorte de comptoir près d'une piscine où avait atterri quelques soulards où un énergumène aux cheveux bleus jouait à faire des cocktails de couleur étrangement fluorescente. Se passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux blonds, Scorpius organisa un plan d'attaque dans sa tête pour débarrasser le comptoir des filles -légèrement soûles- et pouvoir apprécier son verre tranquille. Ah, il avait la solution ! Discrètement -aussi discrètement que Scorpius Malefoy pouvait marcher, bourré-, il s'avança vers le comptoir, fit un signe -discret lui aussi, trop discret même- au barman pour commander un verre. Mais ce dernier avait les yeux beaucoup trop occupés sur les demoiselles minaudant devant lui et enchaînant les verres pour remarquer l'héritier Malefoy, qui avait une grande soif.

-Hé, un Sky Pur Feu, hurla Scorpius -enfin hurlait, parlait disons avec la musique qui bourdonnait à leurs oreilles- au barman, son plan tombant un peu à l'eau.

Rechignant à la tâche, le barman prépara sa commande tandis qu'une des jeunes femmes qui minaudait énormément se tourna vers Scorpius, un regard appréciateur visible dans ses yeux bleus très clairs.

-Je te paye une boisson, beau gosse ?

Scorpius la jaugea du regard, elle était très mignonne, et devait sûrement posséder assez d'intelligence pour appuyer son intérêt. Mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à flirter, ce n'était franchement pas correct de le faire alors que dans son esprit repassait en boucle le baiser avec sa « petite lionne ».

-Non merci, ça ira, je vais aller me rafraîchir, fit Scorpius avec un fin sourire, encore et toujours les idées brouillées. J'veux rejoindre ma lionne, mais on se retrouvera peut-être un jour. Tiens mon adresse au cas oùùùù.

La brune sourit gentiment lorsque Scorpius décida de lui offrir son Whisky Pur Feu, et tripota légèrement le papier sur lequel le beau blond avait inscrit son adresse. Et en plus, c'était un quartier huppé. Pas mal, pas mal. Elle irait faire un tour dès demain, ou après-demain.

Et Scorpius Hyperion s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain qu'il avait repéré lorsque Lily s'était éclipsée pour lui montrer qu'elle était une vraie de vraie lionne. Dans un des coins, un mec embrassait d'une façon légèrement osée une noiraude qui avait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui. Décadence, quand tu nous tiens. N'y faisant pas attention, le blond plongea sa tête sous l'eau du lavabo en choisissant l'option « Glaciale », seule cette eau pire que glacée, pouvait le réveiller totalement, et dissiper peu à peu les effets de l'alcool. Ses yeux gris devinrent beaucoup moins troubles et il secoua sa tête comme un chien mouillé, avant de lancer un sort de séchage à ses cheveux. Arrangeant légèrement sa veste, Scorpius se redressa un peu, il avait meilleure mine, c'était certain, même si ses joues pâles étaient encore légèrement rosies. Sortant de la salle de bain, Scorpius vit un étrange spectacle, qui le laissa de marbre au début mais un sentiment de colère le prit petit à petit. Un blond assez bien vêtu embrassait sa petite lionne. Et plutôt férocement. Si ça continuait, ils allaient faire un gosse contre le mur, et Scorpius n'appréciait pas vraiment ce futur, et ses poings se crispèrent. Il voyait bien que la rousse avait un comportement lunatique, autant elle essayait de repousser l'entreprenant, autant elle lui rendait ses baisers.

-Hem.

Albus était passé à côté de lui en coup de vent et s'était arrêté voyant le regard de son meilleur ami et la direction dans laquelle il regardait. Ses yeux verts émeraude se rétrécissant au fur et à mesure que les informations montaient à son cerveau.

-Kesk'il fait à ma p'tite sœur lui ?

-Il va la prendre contre le mur, Al'.

Son meilleur ami l'observa silencieusement et au bout d'une minute de silence, fit : « T'as dessoûlé, toi. »

-Ouais, en revanche ta sœur est complètement soûle Al'...Par ma faute.

Les yeux de Albus Severus Potter brillèrent, et remontant les manches de sa chemise de façon grotesque, Albus s'avança vers le couple avant de donner un monumental coup de poing à Grégoire Hadgrin, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait été brusquement arraché de la jolie rousse.

-Touche..touche pas à ma sœur, cracha Albus en tanguant un peu avant d'être rattrapé par Scorpius. Et toi Lily, tu r'ntres à l'maison !

La cadette des Potter eut un hurlement de rage qui passa pour un petit cri dans la musique, et commença à insulter son frère de tous les noms, avant que ce dernier ne lui prenne le bras d'autorité, et lui murmure à l'oreille : « T'rentres à la maison, j'te raccompagne. »

-Nan, rechigna Lily, ayant déjà oubliée le dénommé Grégoire qui était en train de se plaindre « Mon nez ! Il a cassé mon nez », ce à quoi Scorpius répondit un simple « Episkey » et murmura à son intention : « Je te conseille de ne pas te frotter à Albus Potter, surtout bourré. », ce qui donna à Grégoire un rictus méprisant, et partit pourtant sans demander son reste. Après tout, il avait invité beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres jolies filles.

-Lil' !

-Nan j'veux pas, rechigna une nouvelle fois Lily, agissant comme une gamine, en croisant ses bras et en levant le menton face à son frère qui mesurait dix bons centimètres de plus qu'elle.

-Si c'est mon p'tit scorpion qui t'emmène, ça te va ?

Scorpius ouvrit grand les yeux avant de comprendre le regard insistant d'Albus. Il avait -indirectement- fait boire Lily, donc il devait maintenant s'en charger. Quelle galère. Il aurait dû réfléchir aux conséquences, mais bon, dans l'état où il était, il était vraiment excusable. Lily, elle, voyait un intérêt négatif à cette proposition apparemment vu son sourire un peu crispé. Rentrer avec Scorpius, un homme qui la faisait vibrer depuis Poudlard, avec un taux élevé évident d'alcool dans le sang...Lily ne trouvait vraiment pas que c'était la meilleure idée de son grand frère à ce jour.

-M'en fous, marmonna Lily avant de se faire jeter par Albus près de l'héritier Malefoy, qui soupira, et après avoir salué son meilleur ami et colocataire de la tête, Scorpius tira la jeune femme rousse par le bras tandis qu'elle râlait, et l'emmena hors de la maison, sans jeter un regard au vigile. Voilà, sa soirée était foutue par la faute de cette impétueuse lionne...Bon d'accord, c'était aussi en partie de sa faute, mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'elle relèverait son défi ? Scorpius se frappa mentalement la tête, c'était simple, c'était une Potter, par Salazar.

-Merde, j'sais pas où t'habites moi, réalisa Scorpius.

La rouquine qui s'était assise au bord du trottoir, et qui avait mis sa tête entre ses mains, le regarda avec un sourire mauvais.

-T'vas d'voir m'emmener chez toi p'tit scorpion, murmura la jeune femme.

-Jamais ! Refusa le blond en ouvrant des yeux terrifiés à l'idée que Papa Potter trouve son unique fille chérie dans son lit. Hors de question qu'il perde son boulot à cause d'elle, même si elle en valait quand même la peine.

-Scorpiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuus, geignit Lily.

-Oh putain, ramène-toi, lui ordonna l'ancien Serpentard en tendant avec une mauvaise foi évidente sa main vers la rouquine, qui la prit avec peine, visant soit trop à droite, soit trop à gauche. L'alcool était encore trop dans son organisme pour qu'elle ait encore ses réflexes, et ses gestes n'étaient pas du tout précis.

Le blond attrapa la rousse par la taille et la serra fortement contre lui pour être sûr que le transplanage se passe bien. Lui avait réussi a décuver, mais elle, était encore sous les effets de l'alcool. Les grands yeux couleur chocolat le regardaient, troubles, et il voyait clairement les lèvres de la rouquine trembloter. De froid ? Sûrement, on était en janvier, la nouvelle année avait débuté, et même Scorpius sous sa veste de costard assez chaude sentait le froid mordant. Lily Luna avait levé sa tête vers lui et lentement, approchait son visage de celui du blond Malefoy, qui regardant ailleurs, transplana sans crier gare, et arracha un petit cri à la rousse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où Scorpius et Albus partageaient un appartement.

-Mais j'connais icieuuuuh.

-Ton frère habite ici, Lily, soupira Scorpius en se détachant de la rouquine et en la traînant littéralement dans l'immeuble jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement 14, placé au dernier étage.

-Ah vuuuuui. Toi aussiiiiiiii non ?

Le blond s'amusa de l'état de Lily en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, et la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Un coup d'œil à leur horloge lui indiqua qu'il était trois heures du matin. Un jour de l'an, se coucher à cette heure était inexcusable, sauf si on était complètement fait, songea le blond, en regardant Lily Luna Potter s'affaler sur leur canapé. Elle s'émerveillait de tout dans l'appartement, il était vrai qu'elle n'y était venue que très rarement, et à chaque fois Scorpius s'était débrouillé pour s'absenter. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien, sauf qu'il se sentait en danger lorsque la rouquine était dans son espace. Le chauffage sorcier s'étant mis en marche dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte, Scorpius se débarrassa de sa veste. Et avant qu'il puisse réellement y réfléchir, sa colocataire de quelques heures commença à enlever ses talons et son legging en rouspétant, sous le regard ébahi du blond qui lui préparait une potion contre la gueule de bois du lendemain.

-Lily mais qu'est ce que tu nous fait là ?

*

Albus ne culpabilisait pas du tout d'avoir laissé sa petite sœur avec son meilleur ami. Bien qu'il savait que Scorpius ayant complètement dessoûlé ne toucherait pas à Lily, il savait en revanche que la réciproque était erronée pour cette fois. Le spectacle serait sûrement intéressant lorsqu'il rentrerait à l'appartement après avoir encore profité de la soirée et complètement dessoûlé. Ou au pire, il prendrait le Magicobus, même si ce dernier allait être rempli et assez nauséabond. Sûr avec tout ce que devaient avoir ingurgité comme alcool la grosse majorité de la population sorcière qui avait fêté la nouvelle année en ville. Un peu plus loin, Albus reconnut des cheveux en épis de couleur noire semblable aux siens, et la personne qui les possédait avait un bras autour de la taille d'une jeune femme rousse. Les reconnaissant de suite, Albus se dirigea vers eux, essayant de paraître le plus clair possible.

-Bonne année Jameeeees !

Son frère aîné se retourna, une lueur de malice pétillant dans ses yeux bruns. Les deux frères avaient toujours été séparés par leurs maisons respectives à Poudlard, mais un esprit de fraternité était quand même resté intact. Malgré tout. Malgré la rancœur de James sur la maison de son frère, malgré leurs disputes incessantes, malgré les conflits, malgré les mauvais tours, malgré les regards haineux.

Ils s'enlacèrent tous les deux fraternellement et James souhaita une bonne et heureuse année à Albus.

-Où est Lily Jolie ? Demanda James.

Oups. Albus savait qu'il fallait surtout ne rien dire à James qui n'avait -oh grand jamais- supporté Scorpius. Pour lui, ça avait été une deuxième trahison de Albus que de se lier d'amitié avec un Malefoy. Si il apprenait par malheur que Lily était rentrée avec le blondinet -sans avoir aucune arrière-pensée- , le noiraud ne le supporterait pas. Il était beaucoup trop protecteur envers la petite rousse de leur famille.

-Bonne année Sara, fit Albus à la fiancée de James depuis un an déjà, pour éviter de répondre à la question de son frère.

-Bonne année Al', répondit la rousse aux yeux noirs comme la suie, en lui souriant doucement.

-Al' , le prévint James.

-Elle a fini dans les bras d'un mec, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je te signale que je n'habite pas avec elle, mais avec Scorpius.

James grimaça au nom de l'héritier Malefoy mais eut quand même un sourire pour son frère.

-Ok , j'la verrais tout à l'heure au pire. Amuse-toi bien frérot, et dessoûle quand même un peu.

-Sans problèèèème.

*

-J'ai chauuud, se plaignit la rousse. Nan, j'ai froid. Je sais pluus.

En attendant, elle était à moitié habillée sur le canapé de Scorpius et celui-ci avait une très bonne vision des jambes blanches et finement musclées de la rousse. La jeune femme avait juste sa tunique-pull blanche qui arrivait un peu plus bas que son bassin, et qui cachait heureusement pour le serpent, le sous-vêtement du bas de la rousse.

-Lily, rhabille-toi s'il te plaît.

Scorpius n'aurait jamais dû dire cette phrase d'un ton aussi autoritaire. Quoique, il aurait pu changer de ton, ça n'aurait rien changé. L'attention de Lily était portée sur lui et un sourire mauvais avait éclairé le visage de la rousse. Un sourire un peu pervers sur les bords. Qui fit très peur au Serpent, pour autant qu'une chose comme celle-ci lui fasse peur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Scorpius ? Susurra la rousse en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt d'une manière très sensuelle.

C'était clair et net dans l'esprit de Scorpius, l'alcool dévergondait « à mort » Lily Luna Potter.

-T'es vulgaire, répondit le blond d'un air méprisant. Il aurait voulu dire bien d'autres choses, faire bien d'autres choses aussi. Mais sa morale le lui interdisait, même pour un vrai Serpent. Au fur et à mesure, il s'était cité toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'il ne pouvait pas abuser de Lily, soûle. Et réciproquement. Papa Potter. Albus. Maman Potter. James, ah oui James Potter. Lui c'était aussi un gros problème. Après y'aurait toute la famille des rouquins. Les Weasley. Il se souvenait très bien surtout du père de Rose. Un rouquin à l'air mal-embouché qui l'avait pratiquement menacé une fois lorsqu'il était sorti avec Rose et Albus pendant leur cinquième année.

-T'aimes pas quand je suis vulgaire mon chou ? Demanda Lily en essayant d'articuler le mieux possible, et en se levant brusquement pour rejoindre Scorpius et lui passer une main sous son tee-shirt.

Le blond resta scotché sur place, jamais Lily Luna Potter n'aurait fait ça dans son état normal. Et il devait avouer que la petite main froide de la rousse sur son ventre lui faisait pas mal d'effet. Même beaucoup. Beaucoup beaucoup d'effet , surtout quand elle se promenait tranquillement, la coquine.

-Arrête Potter, la menaça Scorpius, sa voix flanchant un peu lorsque sa main descendit un peu plus pas que le ventre du blondinet.

-Appelle-moi plutôt Lily, susurra la jeune femme en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver jusqu'à l'oreille du blond et la mordiller.

-Lily, gémit Scorpius.

-Redis-le encore Scorpius, murmura la rousse, en hachant sur tous les mots, avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire pendant que Scorpius la dévisageait comme si elle était devenue complètement cinglée, même si elle l'était vraiment sous l'effet de l'alcool.

-Tu es à moi, ajouta la jeune femme avant de le tirer sans ménagement vers un couloir qu'elle avait repéré derrière l'effet de l'alcool et connaissant la chambre de son frère, Lily n'hésita pas une seconde pour emmener Scorpius dans sa propre chambre et en enlevant elle-même son haut. A cela, Scorpius eut énormément de mal à détacher ses yeux -comme tout homme normalement constitué- de ce spectacle.

Farouchement, l'ancienne Gryffondor bascula Scorpius sur le lit de ce dernier et le chevaucha, les yeux enflammés de désir, ses cheveux tombant en flammes sur ses épaules vers la tête blonde de Scorpius. Le regard de Scorpius s'attarda sur les épaules maintenant nues de la jeune femme jusqu'à son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, qui le fit fortement déglutir, et sur son ventre plat à force de s'entretenir par du sport et sa devise ni alcool ni cigarette, ce qui était un peu foutu maintenant.

« T'es sexy, petite lionne. »

* * *

Ahah, deuxième chapitre pour vous le soir d'une journée passée à la plage. :3 Hé oui, moi je suis en vacances. (h)

J'arrête de me vanter et j'espère que vous avez aimé. :) Troisième chapitre dans peu de temps. ;)

Reviews ? :3

Valouw.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.T'es chou, petite lionne.**

Un bruit de métal qui se fracasse contre le sol suivi d'un juron réveilla Lily Luna Potter, qui dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, eut l'impression qu'on cognait des tambours dans sa tête, sa bouche était toute pâteuse, son corps était aussi tout engourdi et une main difficilement levée jusqu'à sa tête lui prouva que ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Elle connaissait très bien tous ces petits détails qui prouvaient une horrible gueule de bois. Sa meilleure amie lui en avait souvent narré les effets. La rouquine Potter sentait aussi qu'elle était sur un matelas très moelleux, que sa tête était posée sur un oreiller très confortable, et qu'un drap fin et doux avait été posé sur elle mais qui avait sûrement dû descendre au fil de la nuit, et qui se retrouvait au niveau de ses hanches. Décidant de ne pas trop se morfondre sur son sort, et de ne pas commencer à paniquer sur où elle était, ce qui s'était passé, et si éventuellement elle avait fait que des conneries, Lily eut de nouvelles sensations. Entre autres, celle d'une main posée en travers de son dos, sous le drap, et qui l'enveloppait quasiment. Le contact n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire. La poigne était plutôt ferme et elle sentait un nez dans ses cheveux. Voulant voir qui était l'inconnu au bataillon qui la serrait comme ça, Lily décida d'ouvrir un œil et se retint de pousser un énorme cri.

« SCORPIUS MALEFOY ! »

Son inconnu était Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, le meilleur ami de son frère Albus, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur ses yeux fermés, il respirait lentement, le bruit de métal ne l'avait pas réveillé à priori. Il était torse nu et le bas de son corps était aussi couvert par le drap. Il était encore plus beau quand il dormait, songea Lily. L'air reposé, innocent. Plus de petit sourire en coin moqueur. Respirant profondément pour ne pas paniquer à l'idée qu'elle avait couché avec lui, Lily ne put se retenir à caresser tendrement et très légèrement sa joue. Il bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, et Lily aurait pu jurer avoir vu une ombre de sourire sur sa bouche attirante. Puis elle repoussa sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée, elle venait de remarquer qu'elle ne portait plus de soutien-gorge, en revanche, après avoir soulevé le drap, elle eut un soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'elle portait toujours son shorty. Même si ça ne prouvait rien, Lily eut un poids enlevé au travers de sa gorge. Très lentement, elle sortit du lit de Scorpius qu'elle espérait ne pas réveiller. Si lui était ici, alors ce devait être Albus qui avait fait tomber quelque chose dans leur appartement. Même si elle allait avoir la honte de sa vie avec son frère, Lily s'habilla de son soutien-gorge qu'elle trouva près du lit, et d'un tee-shirt blanc qui portait l'odeur de Scorpius, ne trouvant pas du tout dans la chambre sa tunique-pull blanche, et son legging non plus. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une potion contre la gueule de bois, et tout de suite.

Sortie de la chambre du blond, la jeune femme vit son frère s'agiter, et murmurer des injures apparemment à l'intention de la cuisine, et de filles diverses en tout genre, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer vert forêt. Celui-ci en se retournant aperçut Lily, et eut un sourire pour sa jeune sœur avant de dire : « Petit déjeuner ou potion d'abord ? » . Lily n'eut pas besoin qu'il le répète deux fois, elle devait offrir un triste spectacle, et murmura du bout des lèvres: « Potion. » . Son frère n'avait pas eu de réaction particulière quand elle était arrivée devant lui, et ça l'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup. Qu'avait-elle fait, nom de Godric ? Voyant l'air songeur de sa petite sœur chérie, assise sur une des chaises de leur salle à manger-salon-cuisine, Albus eut un sourire un peu plus large en lui tendant la potion. Il en avait pris lui aussi après être rentré dans un sale état, avec une blonde sulfureuse qui était partie au réveil du noiraud. Il n'avait réveillé que Lily avec la casserole qui était tombée.

-Est-ce que …, murmura Lily avec une toute petite voix, de peur que son frère acquiesce.

-Je sais pas si t'as couché avec lui, mais en tout cas tes vêtements étaient dans le salon. Et j'avais demandé à Scorpius de te ramener parce que c'était de sa faute si t'étais bourrée à ce point-là.

-Ouais, je m'en souviens vaguement, admit Lily. Très vaguement, aurait-elle dû préciser.

Son seul souvenir de cette soirée de la nouvelle année remontait au moment où Scorpius l'avait défiée et qu'il lui avait souhaité une bonne année après l'avoir embrassée. Sinon, c'était un grand trou noir. Ça l'inquiétait vraiment, elle qui n'était pas du style à faire ce genre de choses, mais elle était quand même soulagée d'avoir atterri chez quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, et de surplus, chez son frère.

-Quel connard, articula Lily entre ses dents en repliant ses jambes contre elle sur la chaise.

-T'en as bien profité, mais on t'a sauvé d'un vilain blond, lui raconta Albus, qui avait l'étonnante faculté de se souvenir des moments les plus embarrassants pour certains.

-Un vilain blond ? S'étonna la rousse en buvant une gorgée de sa potion, qui lui faisait le plus grand bien.

-Non, l'organisateur de la soirée qui avait apparemment décidé de te prendre contre le mur. 'fin vous étiez encore qu'au niveau baisers, mais entre baiser et baiser y'a une différence, se moqua Albus.

-Oh Merlin, se lamenta Lily en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne boirais plus jamais !

-Et tiens cette promesse, ou ne bois qu'en ma présence sinon petite lionne, intervint une voix masculine derrière elle.

La jeune femme faillit en tomber de sa chaise, déjà qu'elle était en position précaire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'un sourire moqueur s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du Malefoy pendant qu'il parlait, et le fait qu'Albus se retienne de rire à gorge déployée par respect pour sa sœur la conforta dans cette supposition. Elle était tombée dans un nid de Serpents, mais ne regrettait pas son grand frère taciturne et rêveur qu'Albus était avant de connaître Scorpius Malefoy.

-Plus jamais, continua Lily, essayant de ne pas penser au moment fatidique où elle saurait enfin si elle avait couché avec le beau Scorpius.

-Dis donc Lil's, t'as pas tes lunettes ? Lui demanda Albus en penchant sa tête sur le côté, interrogatif.

Lily eut un sursaut avant de constater que ses bonnes vieilles petites lunettes à monture noire carrée n'étaient pas perchées sur son nez et qu'elle y voyait parfaitement.

-Sortilège de Meilleure vue, répondit Scorpius à sa place. Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, petite lionne, même si les lunettes te donnent un côté..hem.

Blasée, la jeune femme fit semblant de ne pas entendre la supposition lubrique du blond et se concentra sur sa potion dont il lui restait une dernière gorgée et sur les tartines au Nutella que venait de lui servir son adorable grand frère. Bénie soit cette invention des Moldus ! Du Nutella, youhou. Il en fallut peu pour que la rousse dévore les tartines tandis que Scorpius s'installa en face de la rousse avec un sourire sarcastique et s'empara d'une tartine et du pot de Nutella tant convoité par la rousse.

-Pas touche, gronda Lily en essayant de reprendre le pot de Nutella des mains de son éventuel amant de la nuit dernière. Dommage pour elle, il était plus grand et il le montrait bien, et après s'être assurée qu'elle ne l'atteindrait pas, il tartina franchement sa tartine sous le regard rageur de Lily Luna Potter. Cette dernière était une personne très complexe, autant elle était intelligente et aimer travailler, autant elle détestait être -trop- féminine, autant elle détestait les relations sans lendemain, autant elle était d'un égoïsme impressionnant. Surtout concernant le Nutella. Et ses amis. Et ses petits amis. Et sa famille. Et ses études.

-J'te signale, petite lionne, au passage que tu es chez moi donc le pot de Nutella, priorité au grand Scorpius.

Albus en profita pour le chiper lorsque Scorpius le tenait en l'air comme un objet sacré, et entendant quelqu'un sonner à leur porte, alla ouvrir. Ce devait sûrement être des amis à eux qui voulaient leur souhaiter la bonne année. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une jolie brune derrière sa porte. Une vraiment très jolie brune, à l'esprit vif et intelligent apparemment, non une idiote à la chasse, vêtue d'un jean serré en denim et un tee-shirt noir simple couvert d'une veste en cuir.

-Il y aurait pas un blond ici ? Demanda la brune d'une voix assurée, une pointe d'humour teintant sa voix, et observant allègrement le beau spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux: un beau mec aux cheveux noirs en épis, des yeux verts émeraude où on pourrait s'y plonger, ses lunettes tombant sur son nez, torse nu assez bien fait et en boxer vert foncé.

-Le noiraud est à moitié prix, de super bonne qualité, et beaucoup mieux que le blond. Garanti à 100 %, répondit Albus avec un sourire charmeur.

La brune fit semblant de le jauger et répondit : « Adjugé vendu ! » avec un grand sourire à Albus, qui vraiment charmé, lui proposa de prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux.

-Albus, se présenta le noiraud dans le corridor. C'est pas qu'il avait l'habitude d'inviter les jolies filles qui sonnaient à sa porte mais là, fallait dire que elle avait l'air plus qu'intéressante.

-Valentine, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Enchanté charmante Valentine, répondit Albus, les yeux quasiment dans les étoiles. C'était presque physique, pouvait-on appeler cela le coup de foudre ?

Lorsque la brune Valentine entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Scorpius et Lily qui se disputaient toujours pour le pot de Nutella, ces derniers stoppèrent leur joute verbale, et alors que Scorpius se souvint de la brune à laquelle il avait donné son adresse, Lily ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs.

-Voici Valentine, mes chéris. Notre blond, Scorpius, lui a donné notre adresse, expliqua Albus à Lily. Valentine, voici le blond Scorpius, et Lily..sa petite amie !

Les réactions furent très diverses, Lily s'étouffa avec sa tartine et Scorpius fixa bizarrement son meilleur ami avant de comprendre le pourquoi de cette phrase. Jouant le jeu, il se leva pour tapoter le dos de sa « petite amie ».

-Voyons chérie, je sais que tu es très pudique, mais à ce point, fit Scorpius en massant le dos à Lily, provoquant un petit rire à Albus.

-Mais.., commença Lily en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de l'héritier Malefoy qui l'interrompit en se penchant à son oreille : « Albus a craqué sur elle, petite lionne. » avant de lui mordiller l'oreille rien que pour la faire enrager.

Lily, pour confirmer la déduction de Scorpius, leva les yeux vers son frère et vit ses yeux « larmoyants » la suppliant de garder le silence sur ça, et Valentine se tenant derrière lui, amusée par ce petit spectacle. Scorpius avait raison, Albus voulait détourner l'attention de Valentine sur lui. Rouspétant intérieurement, Lily fit semblant de soupirer de colère.

-Pourquoi as-tu donné ton adresse à cette fille, Scorpius ?! S'énerva Lily avant de dire précipitamment à Valentine qu'elle n'avait rien contre elle, et que c'était Scorpius le seul fautif. « Un vrai coureur de jupons » qu'elle dit.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil pendant que Albus se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas rire face à la comédie de sa sœur. Rien que d'imaginer une dispute entre eux si ils étaient vraiment en couple était tordant. Si en plus il fallait rajouter à cela une mise en scène !

-Mais ma chérie, se plaignit Scorpius d'une voix aiguë, alors que Lily s'était brusquement levée de sa chaise.

-Pas de « ma chérie » qui tienne Scorpius ! Nous deux, c'est fini ! Je vais prendre mes affaires, Finit Lily, en filant dans la chambre de Scorpius d'un pas très digne.

Valentine était très gênée de cette scène et Albus le remarqua facilement, c'était uniquement pour ça qu'il vint lui murmurer que c'était tout le temps comme ça entre son ami et sa petite sœur. Uniquement, hein. Scorpius voyant que Albus tentait un rapprochement, et ô combien c'était pathétique pour le moment, courut après Lily en criant des « Mon amour ! Mon ange ! Ma petite lionne ! » assez convaincants pour que Valentine eut envie de partir. Seule la poigne ferme de Albus la força à s'asseoir pour manger quelque chose. Et après un silence pesant -et un sourire encourageant de la jeune femme-..

-Je peux t'inviter demain soir à dîner quelque part , Valentine ?

*

Lily était entrée dans la chambre de Scorpius, décidée à se rhabiller, et à se carapater de cet appartement le plus vite possible, ce petit jeu pour la jolie Valentine lui avait fourni l'excuse idéale, et il lui tardait d'enlever le tee-shirt de Scorpius, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans les bras de ce dernier, pour reprendre une vie tout à fait normale, sans aucun Malefoy. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec lui sur la nuit passée. Qu'avaient-ils vraiment fait ? Elle ne le savait toujours pas, et son cœur en battait beaucoup plus vite. D'angoisse ? De plaisir ? Elle n'aurait pu y répondre. Doucement, la porte se referma derrière elle, et la respiration calme qui s'élevait derrière elle était facilement reconnaissable. Scorpius.

-Malefoy tu permets que je m'habille ? Ouste, « chéri » ! Articula la jeune Potter, en enroulant ses cheveux pour qu'ils arrêtent de tomber sur ses épaules et devant ses yeux.

-Laisse tes cheveux comme ils sont, petite lionne. Dans cet état, ils reflètent bien ton côté sauvage, murmura Scorpius en soufflant dans son cou.

-Arrête tes bêtises, Malefoy. Sors !

-Je t'ai déjà vue, plus besoin de jouer les prudes, Lily.

La façon dont il avait de prononcer son prénom lui donnait des frissons, et la cadette des Potter expira profondément, surtout que c'était le moment de parler de ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Se retournant face au blond, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-On a couché ensemble ? Demanda directement la rouquine, en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

Scorpius prit le temps d'observer la jeune femme. Cette perspective semblait lui causer un peu de tourment, et le blond s'en amusa.

-Tu aimerais ?

-J'ai demandé une réponse Scorpius, pas une question, s'impatienta la jeune femme, en croisant ses bras sur son ventre, un peu comme une barrière de protection.

-Sauf que t'y réponds pas.

-Sale serpent.

-Moi aussi je t'aime « chérie ».

-Bon Malefoy ?! Commença à s'énerver la jeune femme de cet échange qui ne la menait à rien. Strictement rien.

L'héritier de la très vieille famille des Malefoy prit tout son temps pour répondre, se délectant de la mine coléreuse de sa petite lionne.

-On a …

-MALEFOY !

-On n'a pas couché ensemble, Lily Luna Potter.

La sentence était tombée. Bizarrement, la rousse ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni dire. Elle était plus persuadée quand même qu'elle avait couché avec lui, donc elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une série d'injures, mais là elle ne savait pas quoi dire et le silence devenant un peu trop pesant, la lionne murmura un : « Ah bien. » , pas très convaincant, ce dont elle se morigéna instantanément. Qu'allait donc penser Scorpius ? Et elle que pensait-elle ? Bon, c'est vrai, cet horrible Serpent ne la laissait pas indifférente, même plus, beaucoup plus, mais mais fallait pas pousser tout de même. C'était Scorpius Malefoy, le garçon qui avait toujours eu un vrai don pour l'énerver et l'agacer au possible. Ce n'était pas un homme pour elle, et Lily avait pour objectif à long terme de devenir une grande Médicomage, de trouver l'homme parfait -complètement opposé à ce Malefoy de malheur- et de fonder une petite famille unie, etc, etc. Il ne fallait pas laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus.

-Tu aurais aimé ? Siffla Scorpius, prêt à injecter son venin, un sourire -trop- charmeur sur les lèvres.

Il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Il fallait qu'il arrête son numéro de charme, Lily en avait mal à la tête, mal à ses tripes, mal à son cœur. Elle le savait pourtant, elle n'était qu'un jeu pour Scorpius, une sorte de défi dans l'esprit du blond. Une gamine comme elle ne pouvait pas intéresser un blondinet de deux ans de plus qu'elle. Elle avait peut-être vingt ans, oui fine fleur de la jeunesse, mais ce foutu héritier avait déjà assez à faire avec toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge et qui pouvaient être un très bon parti. Comme si papa Malefoy pourrait accepter une Potter ? Scorpius avait l'air libre, mais au final, ce ne sera pas lui qui choisira celle avec qui il voudra faire sa vie. Allait-t-il se rebeller ? Elle avait entendu de multiples histoires sur la famille Malefoy, et sûrement pas en bien. Toujours des histoires de mariages arrangés, de Mangemorts, de Sang-Pur. Scorpius faisait partie de la génération après-guerre, tout comme elle. Mais cela changeait-il quelque chose ?

-..Je ne sais pas.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi pensait-elle à tout ça ? Quelle idiote elle faisait. Il n'y aurait comme unique lien entre un Malefoy et elle que Albus, son frère. Pas la peine de penser à autre chose, on enchaînait pas un Malefoy tel que lui. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle voudrait l'enchaîner ? Scorpius eut sous les yeux le spectacle bizarre de Lily marmonnant toute seule, se prenant la tête entre ses mains en la secouant de manière tragique. Il la trouvait vraiment adorable dans son tee-shirt blanc, et ça lui faisait une drôle de sensation à l'estomac, comme si elle était à lui ou qu'il lui appartenait. Elle avait agi un peu comme si ils étaient en couple, même si elle savait qu'elle avait vraiment été obligée de prendre son tee-shirt, vu qu'elle était si bourrée qu'elle lui avait fait un striptease dans le salon. A ce souvenir, Scorpius eut un sourire tendre. Tendre ? Comme ça, tendre ? Un Serpentard ne fait pas de sourires tendres comme ça, surtout à la pensée d'une lionne comme elle. Oui, mais c'était sa petite lionne. Et ça, ça changeait à peu près tout.

-Tu aimerais que je te fasse l'amour, là, maintenant ? Susurra le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle, en s'emparant d'une de ses mèches rousse, semblable à une petite flamme.

Non, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui dire ça, il avait très bien réfléchi aux conséquences de ce qu'ils avaient fait et de ce qu'ils pourraient faire depuis hier soir, et voilà que son corps agissait en totale contradiction avec son esprit. Enfin en totale contradiction..A voir. Le seul petit problème pour lui était qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement lorsque Lily Potter l'observait comme cela. Ses yeux bruns possédaient une petite étincelle de désir, de doute, d'hésitation et d'autre chose indéfinissable.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta la rousse.

Le pantalon de pyjama noir du blondinet tombait dangereusement sur ses hanches. Il était beaucoup plus que désirable, et oui, elle sentait une envie profonde d'être avec lui, qu'ils s'appartiennent le temps d'un instant.

-Décide-toi, petite lionne.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Toi non plus.

Ils se faisaient du mal mutuellement, ils en souffraient et en jouissaient. Leur relation n'avait jamais été très nette, ni très précise. Toujours à se battre verbalement depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et que Scorpius avait eu le malheur de se moquer de la jeune Lily qui arrivait en première année. Toujours à s'insulter, tout en restant un minimum correct. Scorpius toujours à taquiner la petite Lily. La gamine. Lui, deux ans de plus, se voyait toujours supérieur à la gamine. Et elle, elle voulait toujours faire ses preuves, montrer à ce sale Serpentard que deux d'écart ou pas, elle pouvait largement lui faire face. Toujours à se dénigrer mutuellement. Et leur relation avait changé quelque peu avec la danse qu'ils avaient partagés lors du dernier bal d'halloween de Scorpius. Un baiser, et tout avait basculé. L'année s'était terminée sans autant de moqueries, de taquineries, d'insultes que d'habitude. Ils avaient peur de se retrouver encore face à face. Oui, ils avaient peur. Peur de ne pas résister à s'embrasser encore une fois, peur de ne pas résister à s'enlacer tendrement comme ils l'avaient fait à ce bal.

-Nous sommes adultes, Lily. Si on a envie d'une relation sexuelle entre nous, on peut la faire, murmura Scorpius, s'opposant à ses propres résolutions, en prenant le visage de la jeune femme en coupe.

Celle-ci ne quitta pas des yeux, les yeux anthracite de l'homme qui lui faisait face, et soupira.

-Ne me dis pas que tu en as pas envie, se moqua Scorpius.

Dans l'esprit du Malefoy, une sonnette d'alarme sonnait inlassablement, le prévenant qu'une relation tout court avec la cadette Potter n'aboutirait qu'à une impasse, et qu'il s'opposait à tout ce qu'il avait décidé depuis le début.

-Si, marmonna la rousse en faisant une grimace.

-C'est si difficile à supporter ? Se mit à rire le blond.

Lily Luna esquissa un sourire avant de se mettre à rire aussi.

-Te fous pas de moi, le rabroua gentiment la rousse. C'est juste que tu es...

-Terriblement excitant ? Proposa Scorpius avec un sourire.

-Naon, rit Lily, enfin si, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais dire que..

-Que ? L'encouragea Scorpius.

-T'es Scorpius Malefoy, lâcha Lily. Un mec que j'ai détesté pendant je ne sais combien de temps, même si tu es..terriblement excitant.

Tendrement, Scorpius lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Puis un sourire, qui fit craquer Lily, s'étendit sur son visage.

-Et toi tu es Lily Luna Potter, une fille que j'ai toujours désirée et que j'ai toujours adoré taquiner.

-On est bien parti.

-Je veux juste te faire l'amour, au moins une fois, déclara Scorpius, toutes ses résolutions au placard.

-Tu es fou, commenta Lily avec un grand sourire qui laissait apparaître d'adorables petites fossettes aux yeux de Scorpius, qui -bien malgré les alarmes dans son cerveau- embrassa fougueusement la jeune femme, oubliant que dans la cuisine il y avait son meilleur ami, oubliant qu'il y avait Valentine, oubliant qu'on était le matin, oubliant qu'il était un Malefoy, oubliant que son patron était le père de la jeune femme, oubliant toute autre pensée que celle de Lily près de lui, dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser.

Tremblants tous les deux, Lily tomba sur le lit, coincée sous le corps de l'héritier Malefoy, toujours en train de goûter ses lèvres, de les dévorer, librement, tous les deux ayant l'esprit bien clair -bien qu'on en douterait-. Le tee-shirt de Scorpius que Lily avait enfilé à son réveil atterrit sur une lampe, un éclat de rire sortit de la bouche de Lily que Scorpius trouva délicieux et se pencha sur elle comme pour s'en emparer. Le pantalon de pyjama que Scorpius avait mit, partit lui aussi à l'aveuglette dans la chambre, ainsi que les sous-vêtements de Lily. Grognant presque, Scorpius s'arracha à Lily quelques secondes le temps de prendre sa baguette qui était sur la table de chevet. Une pensée lui avait -enfin- traversé l'esprit autre que faire l'amour encore et encore à la jeune Potter : Albus et Valentine allaient les entendre, et il lança vite fait un sort d'Assurdiato pendant que Lily était en train de rire le voyant se dépêtrer, à présent nu, pour jeter le sort de Silence. Puis ils repartirent l'un et l'autre à leur conquête respective.

*

-Qu'est ce que font donc Lily et Albus ? Je suis sûre qu'ils ont oubliés leur vieille grand-mère, se lamenta Molly Weasley, en robe de chambre.

-Mais non maman, ils ont dû passer une nuit mouvementée à leur soirée. Ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil en plus, lui expliqua sa fille unique, en soupirant.

-Hugo, Rose, James, Roxanne, Fred, Molly, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, et même Victoire et Teddy qui sont partis le temps du Nouvel An à Venise m'ont souhaité la bonne année par la Cheminette !

-Maman, laisse-leur le temps, intervint Ronald, en se servant une tasse de café. Il n'est que dix heures du matin.

-Mamie chérie, Albus avait un peu -trop- bu hier soir, renchérit James qui était appuyé contre la cheminée de la maison de sa grand-mère. Il doit être en train de dormir comme un bienheureux.

-Et Lily ?! Lily a toujours été une enfant très sage ! Elle n'aurait jamais bu. Et puis elle m'a promis !

-Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, ma fille a 20 ans, Maman, répliqua Ginny, en se calant dans les bras accueillants de Harry.

*

Albus soupira, Valentine était partie et maintenant, il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il était possible qu'il ait eu une réaction un peu trop exagérée, mais la jeune femme lui avait fait beaucoup d'impression, et il adorait son petit accent français. Coup de foudre ou pas, il était décidée à posséder la jeune femme et faire -si possible- un petit bout de chemin avec elle, qu'il soit court ou long, voir si ils s'accordaient. Sa peau un peu mate, ses yeux noisettes, son corps svelte, son sourire, son ton passionné. Tout lui plaisait. Heureusement qu'il avait présenté sa petite sœur comme la petite amie de son presque frère, même si il savait que ce dernier lui aurait volontiers laissé la brunette. En parlant de Lily et Scorpius...

Tendant l'oreille, Albus n'entendit rien, aucun bruit de dispute, pas même un soupir. Se frappant le front de la main, Albus comprit automatiquement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et pria Merlin que l'après tout ça ne soit pas dur à supporter. Qu'il ne la mette pas enceinte, qu'il ne la déçoive pas, ou l'inverse, que leurs pères respectifs ne soient jamais au courant , d'ailleurs Papa Malefoy ne devrait jamais savoir que Scorpius s'était envoyé en l'air avec des Moldues, et des « Sang-de-bourbes » comme on disait vulgairement. Pas que Drago Malefoy continuait à les insulter, mais c'était pour la forme. Tout de même, c'était un Malefoy, et tout le baratin.

Décidant d'aller s'habiller, et voir sa famille au Terrier pour leur souhaiter à tous une bonne et heureuse année et préciser que Lily serait un peu en retard, Albus enfila un jean et un tee-shirt, puis un manteau assez chaud. Pointant son nez par la fenêtre, le cadet des Potter remarqua avec grand plaisir que de la neige était tombée un peu après qu'il soit rentrée, et maintenant la rue était recouverte d'un beau manteau blanc. Pur. Griffonnant un mot à la hâte avec une plume, Albus rappela à sa petite sœur de passer au Terrier, chose qu'elle aurait probablement oublié après avoir fait l'amour avec le blondinet. Le jeune Albus Severus Potter soupira encore une fois pour la forme, le fait que son meilleur ami ait couché avec sa petite sœur allait être dur à gérer, même si il était totalement d'accord.

*

Blottie dans une épaisse couverture, Adélaïde se réveilla doucement, avec un mal de tête grandissant de plus en plus. Ayant l'habitude, la brune se leva du lit dans lequel elle était installée et tira la couverture d'un coup sec pour se la mettre totalement sur le dos, en se levant. Elle entendit un bref bruit de chute suivi d'un juron et ne s'en intéressa pas plus que ça, ça devait être une conquête de la veille qu'elle allait bien vite faire déguerpir de chez elle. Tiens, elle prenait pas ce chemin d'habitude pour aller à la cuisine. Tant pis, son seul objectif était de prendre au plus vite un verre de sa réserve personnelle de « Après gueule de bois ». Les yeux quasiment fermés, toujours enveloppée dans la couette, elle but lentement gorgées par gorgées le liquide tant attendu, et la jeune Adélaïde sentit son mal de tête s'estomper totalement. Ayant plutôt l'oreille fine en temps normal, Addy entendit des pas s'approcher de plus en plus, et ouvrit complètement les yeux. Au début, elle vit une silhouette un peu déformée appuyée contre le chambranle. Se frottant énergiquement ses yeux encore endormis, la jeune femme distingua mieux les traits de la silhouette et soupira, un pincement au cœur.

-Salut Hugo, marmonna la jeune femme.

-Bonjour chérie.

-Bonne année, répliqua Adélaïde ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à ça. Hugo n'avait plus jamais employé ce genre de qualificatifs avec elle depuis qu'elle avait rompu.

Crispée, elle s'enveloppa un peu plus dans sa couette.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Aie, ça ne sentait pas très bon. Derrière le ton sec qu'il avait employé, Adélaïde Grangeon sentait un reproche et se demanda ce qu'elle avait encore fait.

-Tu m'as réveillé, continua Hugo.

-Désolée, je ne me rendais pas compte du bruit que j'ai fait en sortant de ma chambre.

Elle vit son ancien fiancé lever un sourcil, et elle eut un deuxième pincement au cœur. Il était tellement beau devant elle, comme ça, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon apparemment enfilé à la va-vite, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés du matin, ses yeux clairs d'un vert d'eau la fixant, perçants. Qu'elle regrettait..Mais c'était pour son bien, uniquement pour son bien. Elle l'aimait tant.

-Tu m'as fait tomber du lit en tirant la couette. Tu ne te souviens pas de ta soirée, pas vrai ?

Question piège. Adélaïde grogna de frustration avant de se jeter à l'eau et de hocher négativement la tête. Si Hugo était avec elle dans un lit, c'est qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas discuté ou joué au Scrabble.

-On a couché ensemble.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Mais quelle conne elle avait fait. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi même bourrée elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui ? Simple, elle était amoureuse de ce stupide Weasley. Elle aurait pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? Il avait sûrement dû la suivre toute la soirée, ce con. Mais quels cons ils étaient.

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Merde, merde, merde. Addy aurait adoré à ce moment-là que la couette l'enveloppe complètement et qu'elle disparaisse aux yeux de Hugo.

-J'étais bourrée, marmonna Adélaïde, en faisant la moue comme une gamine capricieuse, refusant d'admettre ce qu'elle avait fait ou dit.

-Tu m'as dit bien d'autres choses.

-Comme quoi ? Le défia la brune, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle n'ait rien dévoilé, ni dit de grosses bêtises.

Hugo était très physique comme personne, et s'approcha du comptoir de leur cuisine pour observer la femme dont il était amoureux dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, que tu voulais m'épouser, que tu voulais vivre avec moi, seuls, que tu voulais qu'on ait un petit garçon et une petite fille, qui aient mes yeux et mon caractère aimable, parce que toi t'étais une vraie teigne, que tu voulais qu'on fasse l'amour dans toutes les capitales du monde, que tu voulais qu'on soient ensemble toute notre vie.

La jeune femme détourna le regard, les mains tremblant sur son verre.

-Et pour finir, tu m'as dit que tu voulais pendre ma mère.

Le verre se brisa.

*

Lily s'étira longuement et ronronna de plaisir comme un chat. Un vrai chat sauvage, pensa Scorpius en la voyant ainsi. Lui épuisé, ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, c'était une vraie tigresse, non qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Une vraie lionne. Sa lionne. Il l'avait fait sienne pendant une heure, et quelques minutes. Et cela lui donnait un sentiment indéfinissable. Sans dire un mot, il l'observa enfiler ses sous-vêtements, regarder l'heure qu'il était sur l'horloge de sa chambre, hésiter quelques instants, enlever ses sous-vêtements et se diriger vers la douche qui était liée à la chambre de Scorpius. En effet, Albus et lui avaient chacun leur salle de bain.

Se relevant légèrement difficilement, Scorpius passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ça avait vraiment été l'expérience sexuelle la plus plaisante de toute sa vie. Jamais encore il n'avait fait l'amour comme cela, et c'était pour dire. Il était étrangement rassasié, et avait pourtant encore faim. Faim de Lily. Cette dernière, il l'entendait très bien de son lit, était en train de chantonner sous la douche. Il s'imaginait très bien aller la rejoindre mais s'en empêcha violemment. Ils avaient fait l'amour, point. Il ne fallait rien compliquer, et Merlin savait très bien que les femmes étaient compliquées, Scorpius aussi le savait. Bien que l'idée d'imaginer Lily faire l'amour avec l'autre abruti de Hadgrin lui donnait des envies de meurtre et de nausées, il décida de ne pas l'enchaîner. Et puis, comment aurait-il pu ?

La cadette des Potter réapparut, enroulée dans une serviette que Scorpius reconnut comme la sienne, toujours en chantonnant. Visiblement, faire l'amour la rendait de meilleure humeur, ses joues étaient délicatement rosées et ses yeux pétillaient comme si de minuscules étoiles y avaient élu domicile.

-Comment ne pas perdre la tête, serrée par des bras audacieuuuux ? Car l'on croit toujours aux doux mots d'amour quand ils sont dit avec les yeuuuux, chantonnait la jeune femme, persuadée que Scorpius s'était endormi.

Elle virevoltait toute seule, comme enlacée à un cavalier invisible, enfilant ses sous-vêtements et sa tunique avec légèreté. Gracieuse petite lionne.

-Moi qui l'aimait tant, mon bel amour, mon amant de Saint-Jeaaaaan.

Scorpius eut un sourire, ses yeux mi-clos, pour maintenir l'illusion du sommeil. Il reconnaissait la chanson qui était d'origine française. D'une chanteuse à la voix exceptionnelle, qui avait vécu bien longtemps avant sa naissance.

-Je restais sans volonté, grisée, sous ses baiseeeeeers.

Un peu plus difficilement, elle enfila son legging puis ses talons. Elle claudiquait légèrement quand elle fit deux pas, Scorpius jugea tout de suite que la demoiselle Potter n'appréciait pas tellement les talons. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'elle n'en mettait pas à Poudlard.

-Édith Piaf ?

Lily sursauta et se retourna vers Scorpius avec un fin sourire, légèrement crispé.

-Oui.

-Tu chantes toujours du Édith Piaf après l'amour ? Questionna Scorpius, un peu moqueur.

La jeune femme, à ce ton, se redressa et surmonta Scorpius de toute sa hauteur. Évidemment, le jeune homme était toujours allongé. Et les yeux de Lily s'attardèrent un peu sur le torse imberbe de ce dernier, où la seule pilosité visible était une ligne fine de poils blonds qui partait de son nombril. (Nda: Et qui finit où ? (a) )

-Seulement quand c'est bien fait, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Combien avant moi Lily ?

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton, et c'était presque un chuchotement. Amer.

-Tu es le troisième, avoua Lily après un silence. Et de loin, très loin, le meilleur.

Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy eut un sourire satisfait. Suffisant, arrogant.

-T'es chou, petite lionne.

* * *

3ème partie de cette petite fiction. J'espère que vous avez aimé (: , désolé du temps que j'ai pris, j'ai profité de mes vacances, je suis à la bourre pour mes devoirs, surtout la philo et je doute de poster un nouveau chapitre avant ma rentrée qui est le 25 Janvier à la Réunion. J'essaierai.

Merci encore pour toutes vos supers gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, le nombre m'a étonné, je m'attendais à moins, vous savez pas le plaisir que ça m'a fait. :o :D (J'ai juste une question, ai-je répondu à toutes les reviews ? J'ai un blanc, et je n'aimerais pas ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews o: . Prévenez-moi si ce n'est pas le cas. Mais pas de chantage pour me faire pardonner :P.)

Merci, merci, merci. C'est vraiment ce qui me donne l'envie d'écrire. :3

Vous êtes mon inspiration, chers lecteurs.

Sincèrement,

Valouw.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.T'es chieuse, petite lionne.**

Une chaleur étouffante régnait paisiblement sur Londres. Tous les passants que l'on pouvait y croiser étaient très faiblement vêtus, allant des mini-shorts pour les femmes aux bermudas pour les hommes. Londres possédait toujours sa charmante atmosphère vieillotte, mais quelques buildings s'étaient maintenant élevés. Une jeune femme brune marchait énergiquement sur le trottoir du Londres moldu, et marmonnait des malédictions tout bas. Elle portait une jupe souple blanche, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et qui semblait danser autour d'elle. Le haut de son corps était couvert par un débardeur bleu clair qui allait à merveille avec ses yeux. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de petites ballerines blanches, et ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus sur son front par ses lunettes de soleil. Son sac en cuir brun se balançait entre son bras et son torse à chacune de ses enjambées. Cette jeune femme bifurqua par plusieurs petites ruelles avant de trouver celle qu'elle cherchait. Un bar miteux nommé le Chaudron Baveur lui faisait face, et avec un sourire, elle y entra sous le regard de quelques passants étonnés de voir une jeune femme si élégante rentrer dans ce genre de bar. Se dirigeant vers le fond du bar, elle salua le barman et sortit discrètement de son sac un bout de bois fin, pour lui confirmer son statut de sorcière. Avec un sourire charmeur, le barman, un indien, hocha la tête d'approbation.

-Vous avez un prénom, charmante demoiselle ?

-Ryan, pas de ça avec moi, répliqua la jeune femme en disparaissant par la porte de derrière.

Le barman soupira de lassitude. Comme à chaque fois, Valentine Lacombe refusait ses avances. Et pourtant, elle n'était plus avec ce Potter depuis bien longtemps. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui ? S'observant dans un verre en plastique, Ryan ne vit que son profil déformé, et désespéré, eut un nouveau soupir. Les femmes Anglaises étaient toutes différentes. Et en plus celle-ci était française.

Pendant que Ryan Goburn se plaignait de ne pas faire tomber toutes les sorcières de Londres, Valentine avait traversé le portail du Chaudron Baveur, et s'était retrouvée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sourire aux lèvres, elle marcha jusqu'au marchand de glaces du Chemin de traverse, boutique qui se transmettait de générations en générations. Une rousse était assise à une table, sous la terrasse, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'un mini-short en jean, de ce que l'on pouvait en juger vu ses longues jambes nues finissant par des Converses noires sous la table.

-Je suis épuisée, et je déteste ton frère, déclara de but en blanc Valentine, en posant bruyamment son sac sur la table de la rousse, et en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise.

Le regard chocolat de la rousse pétilla de malice. Lily Luna Potter arborait maintenant des cheveux courts, qui lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus des épaules. Cela faisait beaucoup plus moderne, et dégageait superbement le visage de la rouquine, qui semblait ainsi beaucoup plus mature, mais avec une once de gamine. Pour une raison inconnue, ses cheveux bouclaient à leur guise. Et parfois, redevenaient ondulés, presque lisses. Ce jour-là, ils étaient bouclés et d'un air agacé, la rouquine souffla sur des mèches qui tombaient sur ses cheveux.

-Bonjour Valentine, susurra la rousse, ironique.

-Hn.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a _encore_ fait ? S'amusa Lily.

Valentine poussa un soupir.

-Il se trouve que Monsieur a trouvé le moyen d'introduire dans mon bureau à Gringotts une douzaine de bouquets de tulipes ! Pas douze tulipes, non ! Douze bouquets !

-Oh le vilain, il faut le pendre, se moqua Lily.

La brune lui lança un regard noir, et se mit à rire. Cela faisait un an et demi que la sœur de Albus et elle s'étaient liées d'amitié. Elle avait appris aussi que Lily et Scorpius Malefoy n'avaient jamais été ensemble, et que c'était un moyen pour Albus de la conquérir, reléguant son blondinet de meilleur ami au rang de petit ami de sa petite sœur. Valentine s'en souvint comme c'était hier, elle avait par la suite avoué que Albus lui avait beaucoup plus plu que Scorpius, et ce dernier avait fait semblant d'être horriblement vexé sous les regards des personnes présentes.

-Non sérieusement Lily, ton frère est insupportable. Ça fait six mois déjà.

-Il ne supporte pas être loin de toi Val, répliqua Lily.

-Et moi je ne supporte plus cette situation. C'est mignon, _of course_, mais je pense demander ma mutation en France.

-Sérieusement ? S'étonna la rousse.

-Il n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi je l'ai quitté, et il s'obstine à vouloir recommencer.

-Ce stage de six mois vous a complètement séparés, commenta Lily en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa glace. Au chocolat, bien sûr.

-Si ce n'était que ça..

-Ce n'était que des médisances Val ! Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme ça.

-Médisances ou pas, je refuse d'appartenir à la famille Potter, Lily. Je refuse de me faire traiter encore d'instigatrice, prête à tout pour rentrer dans cette célèbre famille. Je refuse qu'on abaisse mes sentiments pour Albus à une recherche de profit et de popularité.

-Tu l'aimes encore, nota Lily.

-Qu'importe, j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

-Tu gâches beaucoup par la faute de ces imbéciles. C'était pareil à Poudlard, tout le monde voulait être nos amis, juste pour notre famille. On a toujours réussi à discerner le vrai du faux. Albus n'est jamais resté plus de deux mois avec la même fille, il est resté avec toi un an.

-Six mois, corrigea Valentine, en tripotant une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Uniquement si tu ne comptes pas le temps de son séjour aux USA. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ! Il était obligé de faire ce stage.

-C'est ton frère, tu veux son bonheur, murmura la brune.

-Tu es mon amie aussi, et tu es en train de foutre en l'air votre bonheur à tous les deux.

-Lily je n'ai que vingt-trois ans.

-Tu es trop têtue pour moi, déclara Lily Potter après un silence. Pire que Adélaïde.

-Mmh. Qu'est ce qu'elle devient ?

La rousse s'assit en tailleur et plongea une nouvelle fois sa cuillère dans sa glace, qui fondait très vite.

-L'Afrique du Sud lui fait du bien, j'ai reçu de ses nouvelles par hibou il y a quelques jours à peine.

-Bien, bien. Hugo ?

-Déprime, compléta Lily. Il est vraiment amoureux d'elle depuis nos années Poudlard, et ça m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas de nouveau ensemble. Ça va, ça vient. Il fume beaucoup trop.

-Il doit être stressé par l'écriture de son roman.

-Ça aussi. Il m'inquiète, même si il fait de son mieux pour paraître bien lorsque je vais le voir. Il n'aurait jamais du déménager de notre ancien appartement.

-Je suis désolée pour lui.

-Adélaïde est aussi très têtue, commenta Lily en jetant un regard en biais à Valentine, qui en rougit.

-Ta tante aussi.

-Oui. Je me demande encore comment Tante Hermione a pu demander ça à Adélaïde, ça m'épate encore après plus d'un an.

-Je ne connais pas aussi bien que toi ta tante, admit Valentine. Mais d'un côté, elle voulait le bien de son fils.

-La seule personne qui pouvait faire le bien de Hugo, c'était bien Addy. Le mal est fait, malheureusement.

-Et toi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Valentine, en souriant.

-Nick est un abruti, je vais le laisser tomber.

Gênée de le dire aussi abruptement, Lily sentit une brusque rougeur lui venir aux joues. Saleté d'héritage Weasley. Nick Colson était un beau garçon pourtant, il avait vingt-neuf ans, et était très doué dans son domaine, il avait été promu Guérisseur-en-chef de son service au bout de quatre années seulement d'exercice de Guérisseur. Il était grand, avait des yeux noisette couverts de lunettes qui lui donnait un air très intellectuel, et des cheveux d'un brun très foncé.

-Le Guérisseur-en-chef du service des Virus et Microbes magiques de St-Mangouste serait donc un mauvais coup ? Se moqua Valentine.

-Ne te moque pas Val, il est vraiment insupportable. Trop, beaucoup trop possessif, d'une jalousie incroyable, il ne supporte pas la vue d'un autre homme avec moi. La dernière fois, j'ai cru qu'il allait foutre un coup de poing à mon cousin Louis ! Il pensait à tort d'ailleurs que c'était mon amant. Je te jure que je n'en peux plus.

-Donc ce spécimen qui semblait parfait a des défauts, ironisa Valentine.

-Oui, soupira Lily. Personne n'est parfait, tout compte fait.

-Tu as revu Scorpius ? Demanda Valentine, en fixant la rouquine droit dans les yeux, lui empêchant de mentir.

La cadette Potter soupira, elle savait que Valentine allait remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Durant le dernier semestre de ses études, Lily allait voir quasiment tous les weekends quand il était « libre », Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Ils étaient tous les deux parvenus à un accord, ce n'était que du sexe. Quand l'un voulait et que l'autre pouvait. Jamais plus. Jamais moins. Mais quand un d'eux avait une relation sérieuse en cours, leur relation s'arrêtait. Bien que ce cas ne se fut jamais présenté, c'était une de leur règle, enfin une des règles de Lily. En fait, c'était Lily Luna Potter qui dans un moment de faiblesse lui avait proposé ce marché et imposé ces règles. Scorpius, lui, n'avait fait qu'acquiescer avec un sourire. Et quel sourire..

-Je sais qu'il est rentré des USA il y a environ deux ou trois mois, chuchota Lily.

-Et il n'a pas repris contact ?

-Pourquoi le ferait-il ? La défia Lily. J'ai une relation sérieuse en cours,..

-Qui va bientôt s'arrêter, l'interrompit Valentine, en riant.

Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, Lily se mit à rire elle aussi.

-C'est pas faux, mais lui n'est pas censé être au courant et lire dans mes pensées, tu saisis Val ?

-Cinq sur cinq, miss Potter. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore croisé ?

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai vu Albus qu'aux repas en famille, et qu'il serait vraiment mal venu qu'il y amène un Malefoy, répliqua la Potter.

-Ah ces anciennes haines de famille. C'est la même chose en France et j'ai une famille semblable à celle de Scorpius...Tu imagines la réaction de ta famille, et plus particulièrement de James si il apprenait ta relation avec Scorpius ?

Valentine était sur le point de pouffer à l'idée de la tête de son ancien beau-frère. Assurément, elle serait mémorable.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je n'ai pas de relation avec ce serpent ?

-Hum, tu n'en as plus, nuance. Mais tu ne vas pas tarder à en reprendre une.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Val, esquiva Lily, une autre rougeur suspecte sur ses joues.

Pour éviter de continuer à répondre à une autre question, la rouquine prit une énorme cuillerée de glace au chocolat et l'enfouit dans sa bouche.

-Beau gosse en approche Lily, chuchota la brune, en arrangeant un peu ses cheveux bouclés qui tombaient en masse sur ses épaules.

La demoiselle Potter se retourna, un peu de glace au chocolat sur le coin de la bouche, et reconnut après quelques secondes de réflexion le beau gosse qu'avait signalé Valentine : Lysander Scamander. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis Poudlard, le sieur Lysander étant allé faire ses études au Brésil, Merlin seul sait pour quelle raison, vu que son jumeau Lorcan était resté en Angleterre. C'était toujours un grand blond aux yeux couleur ambre, et il avait pris quelques couleurs, sûrement dû à ses années d'études en Amérique du Sud. Lily ne se souvenait pas très bien de sa relation avec Lysander, juste qu'ils s'entendaient bien quand ils étaient dans la même pièce ou quand ils jouaient ensemble, gamins, lorsqu'elle allait chez sa marraine Luna, dont il était un des fils, ou qu'il venait chez eux, Ginevra étant sa marraine, malgré un an de différence d'âge. Il avait été à Serdaigle, et avait donc eu des amis ne faisant pas partie de la fratrie Weasley-Potter, sauf Dominique qui avait le même âge que lui, et qui avait été aussi repartie à Serdaigle. Lily observa un instant sa carrure, comme le ferait une femme normalement constituée. Il avait vraiment un superbe corps. Lysander, qu'elle préférait surnommer Lys, était vêtu d'un débardeur bleu foncé avec l'icône des Wizards Gren, un groupe de musique sorcier, et d'un jean un peu déchiré aux genoux, avec des Converses bleu foncées, elles aussi. Une tenue plus digne d'un adolescent que d'un homme de vingt-deux ans, bientôt vingt-trois ans.

-Je le connais, fit Lily en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Geste typiquement féminin que les femmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire lorsqu'un spécimen tel que Lysander passait dans les parages.

-Tu ne veux pas me le présenter ? Demanda Valentine en riant.

-Non toi t'as Albus, je le prends ! Se moqua Lily, en commençant à faire de grands signes de la main à Lysander qui était de l'autre côté de la rue, les mains dans les poches, et le regard flânant un peu partout.

-T'as Scorpius !

-C'est pas vrai ! Répliqua Lily, gamine. Je veux Lysander et je l'aurai. D'ailleurs j'ai l'avantage, je le connais.

Elle arborait un air diabolique et Valentine riait toujours de ça lorsque Lysander s'approcha des demoiselles, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Apparemment il n'avait pas reconnu Lily Luna Potter, et s'apprêtait à leur demander avec un sourire charmeur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour ces deux jolies femmes.

-Hello Lys, commença Lily avec un grand sourire.

Sourire que Lysander Scamander reconnut dès qu'il le vit, aucun sourire ne se ressemblait, et celui de Lily avait toujours été particulièrement unique et authentique. Et puis ce surnom. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour utiliser le nom d'une fleur pour le qualifier.

-Potter. Lily Potter, la reconnut Lysander en souriant à son tour.

Impulsivement, Lily se leva et sauta dans les bras de son ancien camarade de jeu, qui l'enlaça à son tour. Même si ils n'avaient pas été très proches à Poudlard, ils s'aimaient bien et dès qu'ils pouvaient parler quelques minutes ensemble, ils le faisaient. Maintenant que Lily s'en souvenait, Lysander ne lui avait plus beaucoup parlé les deux dernières années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard à cause de sa petite amie de l'époque, qui détestait Lily. Une certaine Allison Bright, une Gryffondor d'ailleurs. La rouquine n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi.

Après ce câlin de retrouvailles, la rousse Lily présenta Lysander à Valentine, qui eut un sourire discret. Finalement, Lysander n'était pas trop son type, les blonds au style adolescent ne lui disaient rien, et puis les yeux de ce dernier étaient fixés uniquement sur la rousse. C'était déjà peine perdue, même s'il aurait été amusant de faire une compétition avec son amie Lily.

-Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Lysander, mais je dois filer. J'ai fini ma pause, intervint Valentine avant de s'éclipser avec une bise pour Lily et un salut de la main pour le jeune homme Scamander, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Avec aisance, Lysander s'assit sur le siège que Valentine venait de quitter, et Lily reprit sa place en tirant un peu sur sa chemise.

-T'as de la glace là, se moqua gentiment le blond, en pointant du doigt le coin de ses lèvres.

Affreusement gênée et rougissant encore plus, Lily essuya rapidement le peu de glace au chocolat qui était resté, ce traître. Et leur conversation débuta. Lily demanda des nouvelles de sa marraine qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques mois déjà, et qu'est ce qu'il était devenu entre-temps après sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il était devenu Magizoologiste comme son père, et que si il était parti au Brésil, c'est que l'Amazonie le passionnait, et on prétendait que beaucoup de créatures magiques s'y cachaient. Il avait rompu avec la Allison dont Lily se souvenait, elle était un brin trop possessive, et ne comprenait pas sa passion pour les créatures magiques, héritée de ses parents évidemment. Puis Lily commença à lui narrer sa vie, tout en évitant de parler de Scorpius, et lui apprit qu'elle était devenue Guérisseuse à St-Mangouste, et qu'elle était dans une relation avec un abruti avec qui elle avait l'intention de rompre. Dès aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.

-Les mecs possessifs, t'aimes pas ça alors ? Ironisa Lysander. Je croyais que les femmes aimaient ça.

-Oui on aime ça Lys, mais pas à ce point. Trop, ça en devient étouffant. Un peu, c'est mignon, tu te sens aimée, mais là c'est comme si j'étais son objet. C'est insupportable.

-Surtout pour toi, Calamité, se mit à rire le fils de Luna, en utilisant le surnom dont il la gratifiait, petite.

Lily se mit à rire aussi, et pendant quelques minutes, ils ne purent s'arrêter. Le rire de Lysander était contagieux et Lily devait avouer qu'elle aimait parler avec lui et rester en sa compagnie.

-On pourra se revoir ? Demanda brusquement Lysander, avec un sourire que Lily qualifia de timide.

-Bien sûr, tiens attends mon adresse. Tu m'enverras un hibou pour qu'on se prenne un café un de ces jours.

Lysander acquiesça et enfouit le morceau de parchemin sur lequel Lily avait écrit son adresse, dans la poche de son jean. L'aîné de deux minutes de Lorcan était content d'avoir revu Lily Potter, elle était passée d'une adolescente de seize ans très mignonne, à une sublime jeune femme de vingt et un ans. Celui qui aurait la chance de l'avoir dans son lit et dans son cœur serait un homme heureux, et si personne ne se présentait au bout d'un moment, Lysander Scamander serait ravi de prendre cette place, mais cela dépendait de Lily. Souriant tendrement, il salua Lily et après que celle-ci eut payé sa fameuse glace au chocolat, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, chacun ravi de voir ce que l'autre était devenu.

*

-Mère, quand même, vous auriez pu éviter ça !

Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy se tenait droit et fier près de la cheminée de la maison familiale, ses cheveux blonds plus courts que un an et demi plus tôt, ses pommettes un peu plus saillantes qu'avant, dû à une perte légère de poids, ses yeux couleur anthracite plus que glacés, et vêtu d'un polo bleu marine, et d'un bermuda blanc qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Il se devait d'avoir fière allure dans le Manoir Malefoy, et d'être correctement, selon les dires de sa grand-mère, habillé. Il était en train de se quereller avec sa mère, assise dans un canapé en face de cette cheminée, Astoria Malefoy. Une blonde délicate aux grands yeux bleus et au visage de poupée russe, habillée d'une courte robe en soie grise, qui lui donnait à peine trente ans, alors qu'elle en avait quarante-six. Narcissa Malefoy, sa belle-mère, elle, se tenait dans un fauteuil, trônant telle une reine. Son visage était toujours aussi délicat, auquel des rides fines, qui viennent seulement avec l'âge, s'étaient ajoutées, et ses cheveux étaient maintenant grisâtres, avec de longues mèches blanches, qu'elle avait attaché en un chignon serré et remonté sur sa nuque. La grand-mère de Scorpius était quant à elle vêtue d'une robe longue d'un vert foncé, qui allait à merveille avec ses yeux toujours aussi verts, entourés de petite rides.

-Voyons Scorpius chéri, tu es maintenant largement en âge de te marier, répliqua sa mère.

-Je ne veux pas me marier !

Sa grand-mère haussa un de ses sourcils gris parfaitement épilé que Scorpius marmonna un inaudible « En tout cas, pas maintenant. », ce qui fit baisser le dit-sourcil de sa grand-mère paternelle adorée.

-Scorpius chéri, je me suis mariée à vingt et un an, ton père à vingt-deux ans. Tu en as déjà vingt-trois mon chéri, minauda sa mère.

-Nous ne somme pas de la même génération, Mère, j'en suis désolé, murmura Scorpius entre ses dents, gardant à grande peine son sang-froid. Tout allait de travers depuis quelques mois, et là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il n'était pas son père, ni son grand-père, ni son arrière grand-père ! Toutes ces traditions étaient maintenant démodées, il fallait que sa famille s'en rende compte. Sinon, ça allait devenir invivable. Rectification: c'était déjà invivable.

-Scorpius, tu es un Malefoy.

La voix de sa grand-mère paternelle avait claqué, sèche. Un peu éraillée, sûrement due à la consommation excessive de cigarettes que Narcissa avait fumé depuis la fin de la Guerre. Une habitude que Scorpius avait toujours détesté chez sa grand-mère, et aussi bien chez son meilleur ami, qui était un consommateur disons un peu lunatique. Si il avait un paquet sous la main, il fumait, sinon non. Sauf quand il avait un brusque accès de stress durant une mission. Mais passons, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy était dans une situation trop délicate et pesante pour que l'on parle de l'addiction de Albus Severus Potter, son meilleur ami.

-Oui Grand-mère, répondit docilement Scorpius, attendant de se rebeller au bon moment.

-Déjà que tu as sympathisé avec un rejeton Potter, c'est une honte pour notre famille.

-Grand-père et Père pensent au contraire que c'était une brillante décision, permettant d'asseoir notre position de famille dans la société sorcière d'Angleterre, et partout dans le monde, répondit Scorpius, lassé de cette remarque incessante de sa grand-mère à chaque fois qu'il venait au Manoir Malefoy sur son amitié avec Albus. C'était son meilleur ami, quoi de plus simple ?

-Ils pensent mal, répliqua Narcissa en joignant ses mains. Édouard Nott, lui, est un bon ami pour toi, et il va bientôt se marier avec une Sang-Pur, comme le souhaitait ses parents et grands-parents.

Il y eut un silence, et Astoria baissa légèrement la tête. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié sa belle-mère, qu'elle trouvait trop aigrie par la Guerre. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à se prendre à elle-même, elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, et suppliant ses parents de discuter avec ceux du blondinet qu'elle convoitait, un mariage avait été conclu. Elle ne saurait dire si Drago l'aimait, même si parfois elle surprenait des sourires tendres sur son visage si dur lorsqu'il l'observait lire, Astoria Malefoy, née Greengrass, avait un merveilleux petit garçon, et souhaitait, comme la matriarche de la famille Malefoy pour une fois, une femme digne du rang de son petit scorpion. Une femme de Sang Pur, digne de lui porter une descendance. Or , la perle rare ne se trouvait pas d'un claquement de doigt, et il fallait organiser au minimum un bal.

-Si j'épousais une Née-Moldue, ou une Sang-Mêlé, ce serait une fabuleuse marque de changement de la famille respectée des Malefoy. Vous imaginez ? Personne n'oserait plus nous traiter comme des Sang-Purs, toujours irrespectueux envers les autres sorciers qui ne sont pas de Sang-Pur, et toujours ancrés dans leurs idées de domination des Sangs-Purs. La Guerre est finie Grand-mère, le monde a changé, la provoqua Scorpius, en redressant la tête.

-Scorpius !

-Tais-toi Astoria, ordonna Narcissa. Es-tu incapable de comprendre ? Tu vas renier ton sang et des siècles de traditions ? Oseras-tu Scorpius ?

L'héritier des Malefoy observa sa grand-mère qui semblait si solide malgré son âge un peu avancé de soixante-cinq ans. Royale, elle se tenait sur son fauteuil, et ses doigts fins ornées de bagues coûteuses, tapotaient impatiemment sur les accoudoirs en velours vert foncé.

-Édouard se marie avec une femme qu'il aime, je veux en faire autant, déclara Scorpius, décidé à ne pas changer de position.

-Tu as une semaine pour nous présenter la femme que tu aimes au bal que nous organiserons, sinon tu épouseras celle que je choisirais, le prévint sa grand-mère.

Astoria Malefoy jugea bon d'intervenir à ce moment précis.

-Tu choisiras une des jeunes femmes que nous te présenterons à ce bal, Scorpius, corrigea la blonde, dardée par le regard sévère et désapprobateur de sa belle-mère.

Le jeune homme de maintenant vingt-trois ans fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur leur immense parc, et observa l'immensité verte un instant. Plusieurs pensées le traversaient, le tenaillaient. C'était l'heure de faire des choix, et le jeune homme devrait s'y résoudre. Il avait son mot à dire mais pas complètement.

-Qui vous dit que j'aime une femme, Grand-mère ? Murmura Scorpius.

Sa mère tourna la tête vers Narcissa qui prit le temps de répondre, rejetant une bouffée de la cigarette qu'elle venait d'allumer.

-Si tu n'aimais pas une femme, Scorpius, tu n'aurais pas rechigné.

-C'est faux, répliqua le blond. Que j'aime une femme ou pas, je n'aurai jamais accepté. Je ne veux pas m'engager à seulement vingt-trois ans ! Je veux profiter de la vie, moi.

Le dernier mot fut le mot en trop, et l'atmosphère devint électrique. Scorpius le sentit, et en étant l'instigateur, il décida de se retirer dignement.

-A dans un mois. Grand-mère. Mère.

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant Astoria, désappointée et déçue du résultat de cette entrevue avec son fils. Déjà qu'elle ne le voyait pas souvent, la seule fois où il venait lui rendre visite après trois mois, ça se terminait mal. Quant à Narcissa, elle prit nerveusement une bouffée de sa cigarette, et se promit de faire flancher son petit-fils, même si dans les actes et les paroles, elle était très fière de lui, même si elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Par Salazar, cet enfant allait l'achever, pensa Narcissa, en prenant une autre bouffée. Son seul souhait était que cette femme qu'elle pensait hanter le cœur de son petit-fils était une Sang Pur sinon...Rien que d'y penser, elle frissonna. La noble et respectée famille des Malefoy serait finie.

*

Albus Severus Potter était affalé sur son bureau. Seul. Son coéquipier attitré, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, avait son après-midi de congé, et était parti dans sa maison d'enfance, demandé par sa mère et sa grand-mère. Le Potter se demandait ce que voulait ses deux sales vipères à Scorpius. Enfin deux sales vipères, Astoria n'était qu'une vipère inoffensive, et Albus l'aimait bien lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Narcissa, mais cette dernière était pire qu'une vipère, venimeuse à souhait. N'ayant jamais accepté l'amitié qui régnait entre lui, un Potter et Scorpius, un Malefoy, elle avait tout fait pour essayer de les séparer, et c'était tout juste si elle n'avait pas simulé une crise cardiaque lorsque Scorpius avait annoncé qu'il quittait la maison familiale et qu'il prenait une collocation avec lui. D'ailleurs, Albus aurait bien aimé qu'elle en crève, cette pétasse. Vilaine insulte certes, mais elle ne se gênait pas non plus à son sujet, donc il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie.

-Al', bosse.

Aie, son père venait de débarquer à l'improviste, et l'avait surpris en flagrant délit de fainéantise.

-Oui, papa, répondit son fils, en redressant avec difficulté les épaules.

Être Auror, c'était pas seulement arrêter les méchants, mais il y avait aussi enquêter, remplir de la paperasserie, s'occuper des renseignements, et tout un tas de petites choses assez frustrantes. Albus Severus Potter savait pertinemment dans quoi il s'était engagé, il n'empêche que des fois l'inaction le tuait à petit feu, et avec Valentine qui le rejetait de plus en plus, il ne savait plus où mettre la tête.

-Albus Severus Potter, remets-toi un peu en forme, t'as de la visite, le prévint son père avant de rejoindre son propre bureau.

-Comment ça de la visite ? S'étonna Albus en se relevant complètement de son bureau et en arrangeant le col de son tee-shirt.

Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une tornade brune entra dans son bureau. Enfin le bureau qu'il partageait avec un certain blondinet, of course.

-Valentine, mais..mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Non en fait il savait très bien ce qui amenait la belle brune, mais il préférait tout de même demander...au cas où. Il lui avait bien envoyé des tas de bouquets de tulipes, les tulipes étant ces fleurs préférées. Mais au regard de la jolie brune, il se dit qu'il en avait peut-être fait un peu trop. Douze, c'était pas si énorme, si ?

-Tu me demandes ce que je fais ici ?! tonna Valentine en claquant la porte de son bureau derrière elle, et en lançant, rageant, un sort d'Assurdiato sur la pièce.

-Non mais oui, mais..

-TAIS-TOI ! Six mois que j'ai rompu, et tu trouves toujours le moyen de me hanter ! Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi Potter ?

Albus redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, d'un air très calme. Il devait absolument utiliser ses techniques de Serpentard, et ne surtout pas répondre à la brune en laissant son côté Gryffondor s'exprimer, sinon il était foutu.

-J'ai une très bonne raison d'insister Valentine, répondit Albus, étonnamment calme.

Apparemment trop calme, vu que Valentine s'énervait de plus en plus.

-J'ai hâte de l'entendre, railla le brune, tout en frissonnant.

La voix d'Albus Potter lui faisait toujours de l'effet, et comment en pourrait-il être autrement de toute façon ? Elle était folle de lui.

-Je t'aime Valentine, et je veux t'épouser.

Il y eut un profond silence puis...

-Valentine ? Valentine ?! Oh merde.

*

Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy soupira doucement pour la énième fois de la journée, journée qui avait mal commencé et qui se terminait très mal. Pff, sa grand-mère ne savait pas l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait décidé, et juste pour son plaisir, Scorpius la maudit une nouvelle fois. C'en était pathétique. Il avait une semaine pour trouver une femme qu'il présenterait à sa famille le jour du bal, et de surcroît une femme qu'il aurait envie d'épouser. Et c'est là que ça en devenait problématique. Deux choix s'imposaient à lui : trouver quelqu'un ou se faire obliger à épouser une femme, qui avait toutes les chances d'être un laideron. Quoique Narcissa Malefoy choisirait une femme très belle pour une famille telle que les Malefoy, mais il ne voulait pas que de la beauté, il voulait une forte personnalité, quelqu'un qui ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds par sa famille, quelqu'un qui lui tiendrait tête à lui de temps en temps, une femme trop soumise c'était énervant et lassant, quelqu'un qui soit au minimum de Sang-Mêlée et non Née-Moldue sinon sa grand-mère ne lui ferait pas un simple malaise, mais une attaque cardiaque, quelqu'un qui soit un peu indépendante. Quelqu'un qui l'apprécierait à sa juste valeur, et non pour son argent et son nom, et tout ce que ce dernier pourrait représenter. La perle rare, quoi.

Ce fut le déclic. Une personne dans ses connaissances correspondait à ce portrait, et il devait avouer depuis le début qu'il avait fait ce portrait en pensant à celle-ci. Et merde, c'était celle à qui il ne fallait pas penser. Sérieusement, il avait une de ses poisses aujourd'hui.

Même dans ces moments-là, elle le hantait. Non, correction, surtout dans ces moments-là, elle le hantait.

S'appuyant nonchalemment sur le comptoir du Chaudron Baveur dans lequel il avait atterri après l'entrevue avec sa mère et sa grand-mère, il murmura à voix basse, dans le vide:

"T'es chieuse, petite lionne."

* * *

Voilà finito pour ce chapitre ! :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé :D Merci encore à toutes les reviews, et tout, ça me fait hyper plaisir. :3

J'attends vos avis, positifs ou négatifs. :D

AHHH j'me fais un peu de pub aussi. :P Recueil d'OS, plus de précision dans mon profil, sur Lysander et Dominique pour l'instant, domaine HP bien sûr. :D Nouvelle génération. (L)

Bisouuuus & bonne journée (ou soirée xD).

Valouw. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**5. T'es machiavélique, petite lionne**

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il faisait le tour de leur salon, ruminant, mâchonnant nerveusement, ne pouvant penser à autre chose. Cela faisait deux jours que Scorpius était rentré, un peu éméché, et qu'il lui avait raconté l'entrevue avec sa grand-mère et sa mère. Son meilleur ami était coincé, acculé au pied du mur. Et son foutu grand-père ancien Mangemort, ni son père n'avaient daigné faire part de leur présence à cette « réunion » laissant leurs femmes s'occuper de ça, quels lâches !

-Albus, stop.

Affalé sur leur canapé, un blond affichait une mine un peu pâlotte et ses yeux gris étaient bordés de cernes. Sa main tenait négligemment une cigarette, et ça plus que les autres signes de mal-être chez le blond, inquiétait fortement Albus Severus Potter. Ce dernier se souvient encore du coup au cœur qu'il avait eu quand Scorpius lui avait demandé de lui donner une cigarette et qu'il l'avait allumé devant lui avant d'en prendre une bouffée réparatrice, lui, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy qui l'engueulait toujours quand, lui, fumait.

-Il ne reste que cinq jours pour te trouver une femme, et encore heureux que papa t'ait donné ce congé, murmura le brun, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés.

Scorpius eut un rire sarcastique, plutôt se pendre que de se plier à une aussi stupide volonté de la part de sa famille.

-De toute manière, c'est impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas te marier si tu n'es pas d'accord, remarqua Albus, un éclair d'espoir dans ses yeux vert émeraude.

-Ils trouveront le moyen de me faire chanter, chuchota Scorpius d'une voix éteinte.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du fils Potter avant qu'une sonnerie claire ne retentisse dans tout l'appartement. Il savait très bien de qui son meilleur ami était amoureux, et même si cela ne le réjouissait qu'à moitié, même pas du tout, il se devait de faire tout dans la mesure du possible pour faire le bonheur de son presque-frère.

-Je vais ouvrir, fit Albus, souhaitant que ce soit Valentine qui vienne lui changer les idées.

Car oui, la brune avait acceptée de se remettre avec lui, mais il n'était pourtant pas question de mariage, avait-elle précisé. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur une toute autre silhouette, et Albus en eut un pincement, ce n'était que son frère aîné. James Sirius Potter.

-Ah bonjour James.

-Salut frérot, le salua James en ébouriffant amicalement les cheveux de son petit frère qui grogna de déplaisir. Je dérange ?

-Un peu, avoua Albus.

-Je faisais que passer, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai appris pour Valentine, félicitations pour toi frangin, et maintenant voici une petite invitation à cette adresse, tu sais c'est la maison que j'ai acheté en bord de mer il y a six mois, pour le week-end. Toute la famille, vraiment toute la famille, et quelques amis de la famille également sont conviés et j'aimerais que tu viennes, avec Valentine aussi bien entendu, maman sera ravie de la revoir.

Samedi soir, c'était le bal pour Scorpius. Il devait y être.

-Je viendrais, souffla Albus, avec un énième pincement au cœur, mais je serais absent le samedi soir, j'aurais un truc à faire.

-Pas grave, je te réserverai un morceau de matelas, se moqua son grand frère avant de le saluer et de partir en transplanant.

Albus retourna dans le salon, et remarqua que Scorpius avait repris une nouvelle cigarette. Désespéré de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, le brun le poussa dans la douche quasiment et l'enjoignit à se laver correctement, se parfumer, et tout le tralala, pour sortir un peu dans les rues de Londres. Quant à lui, il souffla un bon coup et décida que le plan « Sauver Scorpius » était parti.

*

Portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, Hugo Weasley faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts fins. L'inspiration tardait à venir, et il fut saisi d'un sentiment de panique passager qui lui fit un peu renverser du café sur son Levis. Jurant, il rangea sa plume derrière son oreille, et se leva pour prendre sa baguette posée un peu plus loin et nettoyer cette vilaine tache. Son inspiration lui faisait trop défaut en ce moment et ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne période pour cela. Son roman était presque achevé et l'absence de fin pour l'instant lui provoquait des sueurs froides. Il avait besoin de finir ce roman, sinon il n'aurait pas terminé son projet, il n'aurait pas montré qu'il était capable de quelque chose à l'instar de sa sœur si douée en tout, et surtout il n'aurait plus rien dans sa vie. Son amour de jeunesse l'avait quitté, il s'était installé dans un studio minable dans le Londres moldu, ne désirant pas rester dans un appartement où il aurait eu trop de souvenirs douloureux, et il ne parlait plus à sa mère. La belle vie non ?

-Respire Hugo, s'imposa-t-il, et laisse venir.

C'était devenu une habitude de tout le temps se parler à lui-même, et à voix haute. Ça l'aidait à mieux se concentrer, étrangement, et en ville, tout redevenait normal, il se parlait dans sa tête simplement. Comme tout le monde.

Deux minutes passèrent et la plume recommença à frétiller sur le papier.

L'inspiration, cette maîtresse insoumise, était revenue.

*

-Il fait chaud, hein ?

-Mh.

Albus essayait par tous les moyens de sortir un peu Scorpius de son mutisme. Ce dernier réfléchissait trop sur l'idée du mariage arrangé et du mariage tout court, et le brun avait du mal à le sortir de ses réflexions.

-Quand il fait chaud, toutes les jolies filles dévoilent le maximum de leur corps, s'enthousiasma le brun.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire au blond qui l'avait aussi remarqué, et depuis longtemps.

-Oh Valentine, salut !

Le fils cadet de Harry Potter se figea et regarda, affolé, tout autour de lui, si sa petite amie était là, ce qui arracha un autre sourire moqueur à Scorpius.

-Espèce de salaud, se mit à rire Albus, en réajustant ses lunettes.

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, répliqua Scorpius en tirant une bouffée exhaustive de sa cigarette. La deuxième depuis sa douche.

Mais Albus avait en effet raison. Les rues de Londres étaient bondées, et pour certaines, agréablement bondées, très agréablement bondées. Et une chevelure brune devant une vitrine attira l'attention du Potter, et il eut un soupir de plaisir avant de signaler la jeune femme à Scorpius, qui acquiesça, heureux pour sa « couille ». Albus avait repéré la jeune femme qui hantait ses nuits et son cœur: Valentine, et observant négligemment le brun traverser la route, et attraper la jeune femme par derrière, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, qu'il étouffa avec ses lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con quand il était amoureux, celui-là.

*

Là, il était là, devant elle. Cheveux blonds coupés courts maintenant, ce qui lui allait très bien. Elle le voyait de profil et put contempler à loisir ses traits masculins. Son nez viril, sa bouche fine s'étirant en un sourire moqueur, ses yeux anthracite fixés sur l'autre rue. Il était vêtu d'un jean qui tombait merveilleusement bien sur ses hanches minces, et d'un débardeur blanc qui dévoilait ses muscles fins et lisses. Il était séduisant, insolent, nonchalant. Terriblement sexy. Et bien malgré lui, ses mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean, il dégageait un charme inouï, et le nombre de Moldues ou de sorcières qui se retournaient sur lui ne laissait aucun doute à cela. Elle hésitait à faire un pas, à signaler sa présence, elle avait cru naïvement qu'elle s'était remise de tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, que ça n'avait été que du bon temps, des bons moments entre ennemis qui se désiraient l'un, l'autre. Et non, en réalité, elle comprenait que c'était plus que du désir. Beaucoup plus que ça. Par exemple, elle avait désiré Nick, Lysander et bien d'autres hommes, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur qui battait la chamade quand elle les voyait, quand ils lui souriaient tendrement.

Là, c'était un peu de tout à la fois, et Lily Luna Potter comprit que même si lui ne ressentait que du désir pour elle, elle prendrait les miettes de tendresse qu'il lui voudrait bien lui donner, quitte à en souffrir terriblement.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de se balader dans les rues Moldues de Londres avec Valentine. Jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais dû traverser la route un peu plus tôt pour regarder un magasin et laisser Valentine en face, elles n'auraient jamais dû se séparer, sinon elle aurait pu se fondre avec la jolie brune dans la foule, mais là c'était peine perdue. Albus avait attrapé Valentine, et cette dernière allait la chercher, et signaler sa présence à son frère et donc au blondinet.

Il esquissa un mouvement.

« Non non, ne bouge plus, ne regarde pas de mon côté. Non non, arrête de bouger, regarde la fille à côté maudit Malefoy, ne te tourne pas vers moi ! »

Trop tard. Scorpius avait tourné la tête et l'avait remarqué. C'est sûr que des cheveux roux, ça attirait l'attention, mais en plus si on portait une robe bleue marine un peu courte et légèrement décolletée, ça attirait le regard encore plus. Maudite Valentine qui avait insisté pour qu'elle mette cette tenue. Une robe bleue qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux, moulant son haut et évasée à partir des hanches, aux manches courtes avec un petit décolleté, et une grosse ceinture noire était attachée juste au-dessous de ses seins. Ses cheveux roux formaient comme un casque roux autour de sa tête, et des mèches un peu plus longues que les autres, qui tombaient tout autour de sa tête, contrebalançaient le côté masculin de la coupe, et passant une main nerveuse dans ceux-ci, esquissa un sourire un peu crispé.

Le visage de l'héritier Malefoy resta impénétrable, seul un mouvement crispé de sa mâchoire et une étincelle de désir dans ses yeux étaient visibles pour la rousse.

Il fit un pas vers elle. Puis deux. Puis trois, et continua son chemin en direction de la cadette Potter. Qu'aurait-il pu bien faire d'autre ? L'ignorer ou faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue ? Non, ça n'aurait pas marché, et puis il avait réellement envie de lui parler. Elle lui avait tant manqué..

-Salut petite lionne.

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion et pourtant, il avait la gorge serrée. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux, et s'était plus féminisée. Ça lui allait bien. Plus de six mois, c'était long sans elle, et il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il la voyait.

-Salut.

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement. Elle était gênée , ça se voyait. Comment s'était terminée leur histoire déjà ? Enfin si on pouvait parler d'histoire...

Ah oui, il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour les USA , pour un stage. Elle lui avait souhaité bonne chance, avait ramassé ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout dans sa chambre depuis quelques mois, et elle était partie. Après qu'ils aient fait l'amour une dernière fois. Il se souvenait encore l'avoir serré dans ses bras dans son lit, il se souvenait lui avoir chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il devait partir, il se souvenait qu'elle s'était crispée et que d'une voix calme, lui avait demandé quand, il se souvenait lui avoir répondu qu'il partait dès le lendemain, elle n'avait pas bronché, elle ne l'avait pas insulté lui disant qu'il aurait pu prévenir plus tôt, parce qu'il savait. Depuis deux semaines, il savait. Mais le peu de fois qu'ils se voyaient, il n'avait pas voulu les gâcher. Et puis de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, elle n'avait rien eu à dire de plus.

-Ça fait longtemps petite lionne.

-Ouais, un bail.

-Un an ?

-Environ, répondit la rousse.

Mais elle savait très bien depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas touché le blond. Depuis huit longs mois et quelques jours. Le regard de Lily s'attarda sur la cigarette que Scorpius avait à la main, attiré par la fumée qu'elle dégageait, et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Tu fumes maintenant ?

Son crime était découvert et Scorpius baissa la tête vers l'objet de son délit, et avant d'en reprendre une bouffée, murmura : « Depuis peu, oui. »

Un sourcil de Lily Luna se haussa, suspicieux.

-Je croyais que tu détestais ça.

-Ça aide.

Lily resta interdite, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien pousser un homme tel que Scorpius Malefoy à fumer ?

-Ça t'aide à quoi ?

Le ton déçu de la rousse ne lui avait pas échappé et le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais ça aurait été trop dur de lui expliquer et au lieu de fournir une réponse valable, il sourit d'un air arrogant, et s'avança vers elle avant de lui poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres en attrapant délicatement la mâchoire de la fille unique des Potter.

Instinctivement, Lily ouvrit sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser, retrouvant avec plaisir le goût de la bouche du blond qui lui avait tant manqué. Sa chaleur et son toucher. Mais le baiser échangé fut aussi léger qu'un battement d'aile de papillon. Ouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait par instinct fermés, Lily, un peu désorientée, aperçut le sourire moqueur de Scorpius, et à nouveau, il frôla ses lèvres, s'attardant un peu plus.

-Que..?

-A un de ces jours, petite lionne.

Et sans rien dire de plus, Scorpius se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Abasourdie, Lily mit quelques instants à tout assimiler, puis : « MALEFOY ! Attends espèce de goujat ! », en le poursuivant.

Mais trop tard. Il avait déjà atteint une ruelle déserte, et transplané.

-Lily !

La rousse se tourna vers la voix de son frère et grommela avant de commencer à sangloter.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles à Serpentard, et que Scorpius Malefoy soit ton meilleur ami ?! Hein ? Explosa Lily en tapant de ses poings sur son grand frère, qui comprit que sa jeune sœur avait revu le blond.

-Ça n'aurait rien changé, Lil's, répondit Albus en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras, espérant de tout cœur que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

-Pourquoi il agit comme ça avec moi ? Il n'en a pas le droit ! Pas le droit ! Continua à sangloter la jolie rousse.

Valentine, derrière eux, eut un pincement au cœur pour la rouquine. C'était si stupide qu'ils se déchirent autant alors qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, pour ne pas dire carrément fous l'un de l'autre. Bon, elle était très mal placée pour dire quelque chose à propos de ça, mais quand même !

-Lily, viens avec moi. On va chez moi, j'ai le meilleur des remèdes pour toi, fit Valentine en posant une main sur l'épaule de la rousse, qui se détacha des bras protecteurs de son frère avant de prendre la main de son amie pour transplaner avec elle, sans un mot. Albus les vit que partir, et échangea un regard avec son amour. Il se demanda vraiment si cette sortie avait aggravé son cas ou pas, en soupirant.

Décidément, ils avaient un don pour toujours avoir des scènes dignes d'un film Moldu américain romantique et dramatique que les filles adoraient tant.

*

Le lendemain matin, Lily Luna Potter se leva, les yeux rougis et passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, repoussant la couverture qu'on lui avait installée dessus. Finalement, ne pouvant retourner dans son appartement après avoir vu Scorpius, Lily avait dormi sur le canapé de Valentine Lacombe, la petite amie de Albus Potter, et très bonne amie de Lily également. La glace au chocolat avait fait son effet, et après en avoir mangé un pot à elles toutes seules, et elles avaient bavassé d'un peu de tout, des amours, de Scorpius, de Albus et des autres hommes de leur vie. Bien sûr, des larmes avaient été versées. Lily se frotta les yeux, encore un peu ensommeillée, et se dirigea comme un zombi vers la douche. Elle avait heureusement des sous-vêtements de rechange chez Valentine, pour les rares fois où elles sortaient le soir ensemble, et après une douche bienfaisante, les enfila.

-Bien dormi, Lily ?

Valentine s'était levée pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche et préparait le petit déjeuner, très rapidement et très efficacement.

-Oui merci, j'espère que je n'ai pas dérangé hier soir, s'excusa Lily, se souvenant de son état pitoyable de la veille.

-Non pas du tout, tu es toujours la bienvenue et tu le sais ma chérie. Mais tu m'excuses, je vais prendre une douche en vitesse, je suis déjà un peu en retard pour le boulot. Prends toi un truc dans mon armoire ! Fit la brune en mordant à pleines dents dans un tranche de pain beurrée, avec de la confiture de cerise par-dessus et en filant dans la douche.

La rousse se prépara également une tartine, et se servit une tasse de thé avant d'aller fouiller un peu dans l'armoire de la brune. Par chance, elles faisaient toutes les deux à peu près la même taille. Sourcils froncés, Lily choisit un jean un peu serré et un débardeur gris un peu long, puis enfila les ballerines blanches qu'elle avait mis la veille. Trouvant son aspect plus que respectable pour aller travailler à St-Mangouste, où elle exerçait maintenant en tant que Guérisseuse, Lily sourit doucement à son reflet dans le miroir et retourna à la cuisine, où Valentine était déjà revenue, habillée d'une jupe de tailleur noire, d'un chemisier blanc et de la veste assortie à sa jupe. Penchée sur ses talons hauts noirs, Valentine buvait son café à la va-vite et se tartina encore un morceau de pain avec de la confiture et du beurre, elle n'était pas française de la haute société pour rien.

-Allez Lily Jolie, je file. On s'envoie un hibou, bonne journée ! Annonça Valentine en prenant un attaché-case et en sortant précipitamment de son appartement.

Lily Luna Potter était maintenant toute seule dans le superbe et grand appartement de Valentine, et elle devait avouer que c'était la seule présence de la brune qui la faisait rester donc elle décida d'aller avec une heure d'avance, une bonne heure d'ailleurs, à St-Mangouste, où elle ne prenait son tour qu'à huit heures du matin. Prenant son sac, reprenant une dernière tartine, fermant la porte d'un simple Alohomora et mettant en marche le sortilège de Blocage de l'appartement, Lily transplana dans la ruelle spéciale près de St-Mangouste qui était équipée d'un Repousse-Moldu. Marchant tranquillement, sans se presser, Lily sentit quelques regards sur elle, et méfiante, elle pressa un peu le pas.

Arrivée devant la vitrine dépareillée, elle murmura : « Lily Potter, Guérisseuse. ». Le mannequin, d'une voix éraillée, lui annonça qu'elle pouvait entrer avant de lui faire apparaître son badge dans la paume de sa main.

Quand elle entra, le regard de l'hôtesse, une grande blonde à l'air angélique, fut transperçant et dédaignant, ce que Lily ne comprit pas. La blonde qui la saluait toujours d'un torniturant bonjour, bien sûr hypocrite car la blonde avait eu des vues sur Nick Colson qui était fou de la rousse et la détestait pour cela, lui avait aujourd'hui à peine fait un signe de la tête, et sa bouche était plissée en une moue dédaigneuse.

« Quelle sale garce. Pas un bonjour et deux jours après ma rupture avec Nick, elle me regarde de travers. Elle a un grain, c'est pas possible ! »

Sans se soucier plus de l'attitude étrange de cette blonde, Lily tourna sa tête vers la salle d'attente qui était déjà un peu remplie, et là aussi, ils la dévisageaient tous, chacun avec des attitudes différentes. D'autres avaient de gros yeux, d'autres avaient un sourire entendu, et d'autres encore secouaient la tête d'un air tragique. Elle avait un bouton sur le front ou quoi ?

Un peu plus pressée cette fois, elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et y entra comme une flèche lorsqu'il s'ouvrit. Elle avait même vu un patient se pencher à côté du mur pour l'observer intensément comme si il essayait de comprendre quelque chose, ou d'être bien sûr qu'il la voyait. Effrayant.

Pas de chance, deux autres personnes étaient aussi dans l'ascenseur, l'une, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, tenait la Gazette du Sorcier dans sa main et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit son visage, et l'autre, un Guérisseur qu'elle connaissait de vue, qui exerçait deux étages plus bas, eut du mal à ne pas se retenir de la regarder avec un froncement de sourcils. C'était un ami de Nick, se rappela Lily. Il devait sûrement lui en vouloir, mais fallait pas pousser, Nick était un grand garçon maintenant !

-Potter, la salua-t-il froidement.

-Mh salut Jones. Que me vaut ce ton ? Attaqua la rousse, ne supportant pas ça.

La femme dans l'ascenseur retint un hoquet. Elle avait l'air d'être de la haute société avec ses habits et son attitude, elle devait sûrement s'offusquer des manières de salutation de Lily Potter. Si ce n'était que ça...

-Et c'est avec cette attitude si...non conforme que vous convoitez le titre de Mrs Malefoy, mademoiselle Potter ? S'indigna la femme.

Si on avait annoncé à Lily que son frère était en fait homosexuel, ça n'aurait pas fait une grande différence. Elle s'étouffa carrément, et pas vraiment d'une manière distinguée. Proche de la crise cardiaque, en fait.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Questionna Lily, espérant avoir très mal entendu.

-Ne joue pas l'innocente Potter, c'est ignoble ce que tu as fait. Te fiancer deux jours après avoir rompu avec Nicky, c'est .. Y'a même pas de mots, tu les trompais depuis combien de temps tous les deux ?

Si l'ascenseur ne s'était pas ouvert à ce moment là, Jones, Hubert Jones, n'aurait plus de yeux pour voir le monde entier. Il sortit prestement à son étage et Lily n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les portes se refermèrent sur sa mine dégoûtée. Se tournant vers la « noble », Lily se prépara à lui demander des explications, ce que la femme comprit tout de suite. Sans un mot, cette dernière lui tendit la Gazette des Sorciers à la page où elle était ouverte.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les Potter feraient un mariage arrangé avec les Malefoy sans en parler à la principale concernée ? D'autant que vous n'êtes pas une Sang-Pur, commentait la femme en faisant virevolter ses bagues sur ses doigts un peu boudinés. Quoique peut-être avait vous voulu garder le secret, et que vous ayez été pris sur le fait ? Tout de même, il vous faudra réviser vos manières, jeune fille !

Jeune fille qui ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que cette femme disait. Un article s'étalait en première page du journal, accompagnée d'une photo d'elle et Scorpius Malefoy en train de s'embrasser tendrement. Rectification: il lui frôlait les lèvres, et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur la photo, ils se regardaient amoureusement et se faisaient les yeux doux. Une vision qui serra le cœur de la jeune rousse. La légende indiquait : « L'héritier Malefoy et l'unique fille du grand Héros totalement épris l'un de l'autre. » Quelle blague.

-Vous pouvez le garder, ma petite, vous avez l'air d'être dans tous vos états, lui dit la femme avant de sortir elle aussi à son étage.

Par chance, personne d'autre n'entra, et Lily, complètement déboussolée et prise de nausées, commença la lecture de cet article qui parlait de ses « prétendues » fiançailles.

« _Il y avait quelques jours de cela, la famille Malefoy, d'après les informations que nous avons eu, avait commencé à organiser un bal qui se déroulerait dans la soirée du samedi de cette semaine. Bien entendu, des jeunes filles prêtes à marier de la haute société et de préférence de Sang-Pur, et leurs familles avaient été invitées, ainsi que des amis de la famille Malefoy. Comme nous le savons tous, le jeune Scorpius Malefoy est aujourd'hui âgé de vingt-trois ans, et ce samedi, fêtera son vingt-quatrième anniversaire, et à cet âge, les héritiers comme Scorpius Malefoy doivent se marier afin d'assurer la descendance de sa lignée de nobles Sang-Pur. Avec la Guerre et ce que cette dernière a laissé comme marques pour nous tous, nous aurions pu penser qu'un héritier Malefoy ne serait pas très demandé, mais d'après les boutiques de prêt-à-porter sorcières, c'est la folie cette semaine, c'est à qui pourra attraper Scorpius en premier ! _»

_*_

« _Cependant, nous découvrons l'affaire sous un nouveau jour. Après avoir pensé que c'était certainement un bal pour se trouver une femme, nous trouvons Miss Lily Luna Potter et Scorpius Malefoy tendrement enlacés dans les rues de Londres. Finalement, cette soirée ne serait-elle pas faite plutôt pour annoncer des fiançailles ? Aucune déclaration n'a été faite par les deux familles, et selon de bonnes sources, il serait malvenu qu'un Malefoy ne se marie pas avec une jeune femme de Sang-Pur, vu son rang, l'histoire de sa famille, et les traditions ancestrales._

_Un fils d'un ancien Mangemort et la fille du Héros ? Rien qu'une petite idylle ou une promesse d'éternité ? Avaient-ils cachés leur relation au reste du monde pour ne pas se faire harceler ? Comment se déroulera la suite de leur histoire ? Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?_

_Les paris sont ouverts jusqu'à samedi, chers lecteurs. _

_Maintenant un petit récapitulatif sur les deux familles qui vont peut-être s'unir : Malefoy et Potter. Page 4»_

Très calme, Harry Potter, le Héros, posa son journal sur son bureau et croisa ses mains. D'accord, il en avait recraché son café sur son assistant lorsqu'il avait vu la photo de sa fille et de Scorpius en train de s'embrasser, à la une. Mais comme tout bon Auror, il avait su se contrôler, et ne pas transplaner immédiatement chez Scorpius pour lui briser tous les os de son corps, et lui demander des explications après, comme tout bon père. Si Scorpius travaillait ce jour-là, il ne savait pas ce qui serait arrivé au meilleur ami de son fils Albus, mais là, il prenait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Tout le monde sorcier de Londres était au courant, si ce n'était pas dans le monde entier, la famille allait paniquer, surtout côté Weasley, en fait uniquement côté Weasley, donc il se devait de ne pas faire de vagues.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer...

-ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER !

Décidément, ça ne marche pas ces techniques respiratoires pour se relaxer. Il regrettait déjà les séances de yoga que Hermione lui avait plus que vivement conseillé, ou plus clairement, sa meilleure amie les avait obligés, lui et Ron, à les prendre. Quelle bêtise.

Son fils cadet, qui avait entendu le cri de son père, entra sans avoir l'air de se douter de quoique ce soit dans le bureau de son patron et père. La mine sérieuse, trop sérieuse, de son père le fit tiquer, et c'est un peu plus prudemment qu'il s'approcha du bureau de Harry Potter.

-Tu étais au courant ? Demanda son père en retournant le journal vers son fils cadet.

Et la tête qu'afficha Albus confirma son père dans son avis premier : Albus savait quelque chose, et foi de Héros, il allait cracher le morceau.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, _ça _?

Le ton de Harry était sec et froid. Mordant. Une pointe de déception pouvait s'y trouver.

-J'en sais rien, nia Albus, en parcourant l'article des yeux.

-Je savais que Scorpius avait besoin d'une semaine pour se préparer à ce bal que sa stupide famille va donner pour le marier, mais j'ignorais qu'il avait choisi ma fille comme épouse, enchaîna Harry.

Inspirer, expirer.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Albus.

Inspirer, expirer. Non, laisser tomber. Brusquement, Harry tapa du poing de la table.

-Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ils s'embrassent comme ça sur cette photo ?!

-Heu. Pari ?

-Mon fils n'embrasserait pas une Potter pour un pari, intervint une voix traînante.

Harry fixa le nouveau venu avec une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux, et Albus reconnut la voix sans même se tourner. Drago Malefoy avait pénétré dans le Département des Aurors. Il était vêtu d'une robe couleur noire, assez sobre, et indiscutablement chic. Toujours à semblable à lui-même, dégageant une aura de froideur, et de ressentiment.

-Malefoy, tiens donc. Où est ton fils que je l'étripe ?

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux de Drago et un rictus déforma sa bouche.

-Tu n'auras qu'à le tuer pendant une mission et faire passer ça pour un accident, Saint-Potter, répliqua l'ancien Serpentard.

-Je pourrais faire ça.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, Potter. Explique moi comment se fait-il que ta fille devienne ma bru ?

-C'est exactement la question que je me pose Malefoy, et avant que tu ne débarques comme ça à l'improviste, j'allais réussir à faire cracher le morceau à mon fils, tu devrais en faire autant du tien.

-Je croyais que c'était ta fille qui était concernée, et non ton fils, Potty, susurra Malefoy, avec un sourire moqueur.

A cette allusion voilée, Harry rougit de colère, et se leva d'un bond.

-Sors de ce bureau Malefoy ! Et essaie d'étouffer cette affaire , tout ça est la faute de _ta_ progéniture !

-Si ta fille n'est pas capable de réprimer ces ardeurs, je ne peux rien faire Potter, répliqua Drago, en sortant du bureau avec un sourire amusé. Si amusé que Harry dut réprimer le sien à l'idée des réactions des différents membres de la famille Malefoy, quand ils ont appris par un journal que leur héritier chéri avait une liaison avec une Potter, et pas de Sang-Pur. Mais se souvenant de ce léger détail, que c'était une Potter, donc sa fille, Harry darda un regard menaçant sur son fils, qui déglutit discrètement.

-Explique-moi tout, et n'omets aucun détail, sinon je te fais la peau !

-Oui papa, répondit Albus, d'un air contrit.

Mais Harry Potter oubliait qu'il n'y avait pas plus manipulateur et roublard qu'un ancien Serpentard.

*

Regardant fixement la fumée qui s'échappait en volutes du bout de sa cigarette, son nouveau poison, Scorpius était encore allongé à moitié sur son lit défait à midi passé, le dos appuyé contre le chambranle, torse nu, ne portant en tout qu'un jean et un boxer. Son esprit s'échappait, il songeait avec nostalgie à tout ce qui était déjà derrière lui, à ce qu'il aurait pu changer, à ce qu'il aurait pu avoir, etc. Des regrets l'envahissaient tout entier, et c'est un peu plus blasé qu'il prit une nouvelle bouffée.

« BOUM BOUM BOUM ! »

Ce tatam étrange et retentissant avait été fait contre la porte de son appartement, et Scorpius haussa un sourcil de suspicion. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt, il descendit d'un pas souple de son lit pour aller ouvrir à cet individu indésirable. Déjà qu'il avait ignoré tous les hiboux qui lui avaient été envoyés. Il avait besoin d'être seul, sinon quand est-ce qu'il le pourrait ? Il allait devoir se coltiner une dinde toute sa vie alors bon. En ouvrant la porte, son cœur battit un peu plus vite et un sourire se dessina sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Dis donc Potter, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

A l'instant même où il prononça ces mots, Scorpius regretta son ton un peu léger : le visage de la lionne avait rougi de fureur, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Vraiment rien de bon. Ses cheveux courts bouclaient autour de son visage, et ses yeux couleur chocolat pétillaient de fureur, ses sourcils étaient froncés, et elle avait gardé sa blouse blanche de Guérisseuse, sa bouche, quant à elle, était plissée dangereusement.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Articula lentement la rousse, comme si prononcer chaque syllabe était un grand effort pour elle.

Effectivement, elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher les yeux.

-Fais-moi rentrer, si tu ne veux pas avoir une rumeur de plus sur notre dos.

La curiosité, et la voix contrôlée de la rouquine, poussèrent en effet Scorpius à la laisser passer et à refermer la porte derrière lui, la tête remplie d'interrogations. Qu'est ce que Lily Potter pouvait bien lui vouloir, avec un air si mécontent ? Elle lui en voulait autant que ça pour ce baiser de rien du tout ? Ils avaient connu beaucoup plus intense, tout de même. Bon d'accord, pas en public.. C'était ça le souci ?

-Alors Potter ?

Lily tourna son visage furibond vers le blond, et s'avança vers lui. A chaque mot prononcé, elle tapait de son doigt fin sur son torse nu, un peu violemment.

-TU N'ES QU'UN ABRUTI ! A CAUSE DE TOI ET DE TES LUBIES, TOUTE L'ANGLETERRE ET MEME AILLEURS CROIT QUE JE VAIS ME MARIER AVEC TOI ! NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? ET C'EST QUOI CETTE PUTAIN D'HISTOIRE DE BAL ?!

La déflagration fut importante, et Scorpius, l'effet de surprise passé, garda son sang-froid. Il n'avait pas compris une miette de ce qu'elle avait dit, pour la bonne raison que c'était inimaginable, et c'est au moment qu'il allait lui demander de répéter plus doucement qu'elle sortit furieusement de son sac en toile la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, et la une était très explicite. Lui et elle en train de s'embrasser, non rectification, lui en train de l'embrasser tendrement. Pour savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé, il pouvait l'avouer, mais sur la photo sorcière, elle ne se débattait aucunement, donc elle avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier. Mais après ces pensées agréables, il sentit comme un poids tomber dans sa poitrine.

C'était très mauvais. Très très très très mauvais. Il était dans une terrible merde, et il l'avait entraîné avec elle. Maudits soient ces maudits journalistes trop curieux et à l'affût de tous les ragots !

-Je suis désolé, petite lionne.

-Et tu ne trouves que ça à dire ? Répliqua, mauvaise, Lily en balançant le journal tant maudit sur le canapé près d'elle, avant de se rendre compte que Scorpius Malefoy venait de s'excuser. Le Scorpius Malefoy. Là, elle en resta bouche bée.

-Oh merde, comment j'aurais pu imaginer ça Lily ? Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un journaliste à l'affût de tout ce qui pourrait se passer de palpitant nous croise dans les rues de Londres, ou pire me suive ? Ou te suive ?

-Ton langage laisse à désirer, chéri, ironisa Lily.

Scorpius eut un petit sourire, mais celui-ci disparut bien vite. Toutes les conséquences de cet article clignotèrent en lettres vertes et argent, non rouges et or, dans son esprit.

C'était l'apocalypse.

-Lily, je dois partir, j'ai quelques visites à faire, grinça Scorpius. Jusqu'à samedi soir, impossible de faire taire les rumeurs, j'en suis désolé. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour qu'ensuite, elles se taisent.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe samedi soir ? C'est quoi ce bal ? Questionna Lily en reculant d'un pas, des pensées désagréables s'insinuant dans son esprit.

-Ma famille a décidé de me marier.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton si sec, si froid, si dur, que Lily en frissonna. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais sûrement cette impuissance à ne pas décider entièrement de sa vie comme lui. La jeune femme se surprit à souhaiter qu'il se rebelle, qu'il fasse un coup d'éclat. Quoiqu'on pouvait déjà considérer ça comme fait avec ce qu'il y avait à la une du jour.

-Il y aura des filles de la bonne société sorcière à marier samedi soir, je devrais choisir.

-Comme tu choisirais un morceau de viande, ironisa Lily.

Scorpius planta brusquement son beau regard gris fumé dans les yeux de Lily, et chuchota d'une voix inaudible : « Exactement, c'est ce qu'elles sont. Rien que de la viande. Avec laquelle préférerais-je faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'est ça le deal. »

-Je plains la pauvre fille qui devra te supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, sale con.

-Ton langage laisse à désirer, chérie, rétorqua le blond, en souriant légèrement.

-Il n'empêche que mon père va vouloir te faire la peau, répliqua d'un ton léger la rousse. En fait non, toute ma famille va vouloir te faire la peau. En ne comptant pas mon ex qui date d'à peine deux jours. Ils vont faire ce que je rêve moi-même de faire, et je ne leur épargnerai pas le plaisir qu'ils auront à te torturer.

-T'es machiavélique, petite lionne.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci à tous pour vos supers reviews, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes. :3

Mmmhh retrouvailles tant attendues entres nos deux chouchous, encore deux ou trois chapitres et cette fiction sera finie. :D Le BAC approche, mon concours encore plus, & j'en tremble. :/

J'attends une petite review de vous quand même, mes lecteurs chéris ? *___*

Bisous.

Valouw !


	6. Chapter 6

**6-T'es superbe, petite lionne.**

D'un geste instinctif à son réveil, il se frappa le front du plat de la main. C'était l'apocalypse, et il fallait en plus que ça tombe sur son vingt-quatrième anniversaire. Oui, il réalisait que maintenant qu'il avait atteint le seuil des vingt-quatre ans, et que ce soir, il allait commencer à sentir des chaînes se poser sur lui. Scorpius Malefoy se leva complètement de son lit, et soupira, en tapant du pied dans une de ses chaussures qui traînaient par terre. Le seul cadeau qui pourrait lui faire le plus plaisir possible serait d'annuler ce bal, et tout ce qui allait avec. Que sa famille arrête avec ces traditions inutiles, et qu'il arrête de devenir dingue pour une stupide dinde moins dinde que les autres. Impossible ? Oui, on dirait ça.

-Joyeux anniversaire Scorpius, chuchota-t-il dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Il avait envie de se laisser emporter par la noirceur qui l'entourait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il allait s'enchaîner. Et de plein gré. Finalement, il ne s'était pas rebellé, il avait accepté de se rendre à ce bal, entouré de son meilleur ami, encore heureux. Mais la sensation de tomber dans un grand vide, de n'avoir qu'un trou noir à la place de l'avenir qu'il s'était prédit, le déboussolait et lui faisait perdre pied. Sa famille lui mettait une terrible pression sur ses épaules, il était l'unique héritier des Malefoy, et en tant que tel, il se devait d'être à la hauteur. Maintenant, oui maintenant, il comprenait la pression que son père avait enduré lors de la Guerre. Cette terrible poussée vers le Mal, vers un maître de la magie noire nommé Voldemort, vers la déchéance. Son père avait été lâche, et l'assumait bien, mais seulement en famille bien sûr. Harry Potter l'avait sauvé, et à chaque fois que sa femme le lui rappelait, pour le taquiner, il se refermait dans un silence boudeur mais dur. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait reconnu que Potter l'avait sauvé d'un sort peu enviable si jamais le camp des Mangemorts avait gagné cette nuit-là. Cette nuit qui avait vu un grand nombre de sorciers quitter le monde des vivants. Arrêter de respirer. Mourir.

C'était à son tour de subir la pression de sa famille, famille qui voulait régir sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait régi ses sorties, contrôlé ses fréquentations et ses relations « amoureuses », choisi son travail, et bien entendu, ça n'aurait pas été Auror, mais un poste administratif important au sein du Ministère. Pour les relations publiques et la notoriété familiale, entachée par la Guerre, et un peu rattrapée par l'amitié entre un Potter et un Malefoy, puis les agissements au Ministère de Drago Malefoy pour rétablir un gouvernement sorcier digne de ce nom en Angleterre. Mais lui, Scorpius Malefoy ne voulait pas suivre sa famille, il voulait suivre sa propre voie, voyager, explorer le monde avec quelqu'un qui comprendrait, qui comprendrait cette envie de fuir de l'Angleterre, cette envie de fuir toutes ses responsabilités.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin était dans cet appartement. Il avait aussi besoin d'une rouquine au caractère exécrable. Et d'un peu de soleil pour sa peau pâle d'Anglais.

*

Une trop forte luminosité lui fit ouvrir les yeux difficilement. Déjà, la journée commençait mal. Se faire réveiller comme ça le matin, par la lumière du soleil qui passe par un pan de votre fenêtre que vous n'avez pas bien fermé, puis trente secondes plus tard exactement, entendre la sonnerie stridente du réveil posé sur votre table de chevet et que vous tapez d'un coup sec, ce n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pouvait souhaiter le plus au monde.

Puis, quand elle ouvrit ses deux yeux complètement, le soleil l'aveugla encore plus et c'est à tâtons que Lily Luna Potter se leva de son lit. Trébuchant dans une de ses chaussures, elle marmonna un juron inintelligible et en prenant un élastique à l'aveuglette dans une sorte de petite boîte qui en refermait toujours une dizaine, elle attacha ses cheveux courts en une minuscule queue de cheval, et remit d'un geste automatique, la bretelle de son débardeur de nuit sur son épaule. Et tout d'un coup..

-Oh Merlin, on est samedi !

Samedi. Jour tant redouté de cette semaine précise d'été pour Lily Luna Potter, qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Lily Luna Potter n'aurait imaginé que Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy l'invite au bal, si nonchalamment d'ailleurs, où il allait devoir choisir une fiancée. C'était vraiment la pousser à bout. Et quand elle pensait à lui, elle se sentait inextricablement entraînée dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires. Rage, douleur, amour, désir, amitié. Quand elle voyait le blond, son cœur s'emballait. Quand sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire, qu'il soit moqueur ou sincère, elle fondait. Quand il lui parlait, il n'existait plus que lui dans son esprit. Sa personnalité complexe la fascinait. Serpentard dans l'âme, et pourtant il avait un sens de l'amitié aigu, et la loyauté était une de ses premières valeurs. Mélange étrange de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Sûrement dû à la fréquentation de son frère Albus Potter, qui avait lui aussi atterri à Serpentard, ce qui fut une surprise pour toute la famille sauf pour Harry Potter.

Il n'empêchait qu'il l'avait invité, lui avait donné une carte pour confirmer son invitation et l'avait enjoint si elle ne trouvait pas de robe convenable à aller chez Mme Guipure & Fille, et donner son prénom et son nom de famille, en disant qu'elle venait de sa part. Totalement débile. Parce que de un, elle ne voyait aucun intérêt d'aller à ce bal, et de deux, .. De deux, elle n'avait sûrement pas assez d'argent pour acheter une robe de bal chez Mme Guipure & Fille. Sa conscience lui soufflait le contraire mais c'était tellement bon de rester dans ces illusions.

Attrapant son paquet de céréales, et enclenchant la cafetière moldue que lui avait offert une de ses cousines, Rose Weasley, Lily enroula une mèche rousse autour de son doigt. Signe qu'elle était nerveuse. Le Portoloin était dans peu de temps, elle avait environ une heure et demi pour prendre une douche, s'habiller et préparer un sac pour le week-end qu'elle allait passer chez son grand frère James Potter. Un week-end tourmenté, elle le sentait.

*

Jurant à voix basse contre les femmes qui prenaient trop de temps pour se préparer, Albus passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille, comme à leur habitude.

-Valentine chérie, si tu pouvais te dépêcher, faut d'abord aller chercher Lily avant de les rejoindre.

Les yeux bleus de Valentine lancèrent des éclairs lorsqu'elle passa sa tête par la porte entrebâillée, ses cheveux bruns tout décoiffés encore et sa bouche plissée en une moue méprisante.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu une heure de plus au lit, je serai déjà prête Albus chéri, siffla la brunette.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé, répliqua Albus avec un sourire coquin.

-T'es gonflé Potter, rit Valentine en enfilant une jolie tunique verte prairie qui faisait office de robe, et qui faisait ressortir sa peau bronzée et ses yeux clairs.

-Et toi sublime.

-Tais-toi Potter, et rends-toi utile, prépare-moi une tranche de pain avec du beurre et de la confiture.

-Encore ? S'étonna Albus, en fourrageant dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau.

-Cet intermède m'a donné faim, ronchonna Valentine, en se chaussant de ballerines blanches, et en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns, essayant de les rendre normaux.

-Ne sois pas nerveuse. Tu connais déjà ma famille.

-Je n'ai revu que ton père et ta sœur depuis que je t'ai jeté. Ta grand-mère doit me détester.

-Oui, elle te déteste, répliqua Albus d'un ton guilleret, mais il n'empêche qu'elle reste persuadée que tu es la femme de ma vie.

Cet aveu fit rougir Valentine, qui baissa les yeux avant de les lever, humides, vers son « fiancé », qui en fut stupéfait. D'un pas spontané, il vint la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle murmurait d'une voix un peu hachée : « Je t'aime Albus. »

-Je suis fou de toi Val'.

Finalement, ils eurent encore un peu de retard avant d'aller chercher Lily.

*

-Scorpius, mon ange, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ?

Le blondinet soupira et suivit sa mère à travers le manoir jusqu'à son petit salon privé, réservé à l'usage de Mme Astoria Malefoy. Le ton qu'elle avait pris n'admettait aucune protestation, et Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy se demandait ce que sa mère voulait lui dire dès son arrivée. Le déjeuner était proche. Si elle lui disait qu'elle avait déjà choisie elle, son mari et ses beaux-parents, la jeune femme qui devrait attirer l'attention de Scorpius, il partait sur le champ et en peu de temps qu'il faudrait pour dire Vif d'Or, il serait déjà très loin de l'Angleterre.

Sa mère ferma derrière elle la porte, et lança un sort d'Assurdiato sur l'ensemble de la pièce, devant son fils qui haussa un sourcil intrigué.

-Précaution supplémentaire.

-Mh.

-Je suis contre cette histoire de mariage. J'ai osé espéré que tu te rebelles cette fois-ci encore contre les décisions de la famille, comme tu l'as quasiment toujours fait, et je dois avouer que ton père est de mon avis. Mais tu connais ta grand-mère et ton grand-père, déclara-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux, et ils veulent te voir mariés le plus vite possible. Or je sais que tu n'as que vingt-quatre ans, que tu es au quart Gryffondor avec toutes ces fréquentations d'Aurors, de Potter, et j'en passe. Le mariage n'est pas encore fait pour toi, sauf si tu es amoureux, et que tu sens qu'elle sera faite pour toi. Ma question, Scorpius, est simple. As-tu invité Lily Luna Potter ce soir ?

Le discours de sa mère l'avait stupéfié, mais il n'avait rien laissé transparaître sur son visage. Il sentait un sentiment de triomphe s'emparer de lui tout entier. Il y avait finalement une faille dans le système familial Malefoy.

-Je l'ai invité.

Autant dire la vérité au point où il en était. Mais le sourire un peu forcé de sa chère mère se crispa légèrement.

-C'est une Sang-Mêlé.

-Je sais.

-C'est une Potter.

-Je sais.

-Elle est rousse.

-...Je sais, sourit Scorpius, se demandant quelle mouche piquait sa mère concernant la couleur de cheveux de Lily.

-D'après tes grands-parents, ce serait le signe des Weasley, et tu as bien vu la crise que tu as provoqué chez eux suite à l'article de la Gazette. Tu vas épouser une Potter de sang-mêlé, et rousse, montrant son appartenance à la famille Weasley.

-Je ne vais pas l'épouser.

Astoria écarta cette réplique d'un geste de la main, agacée. Elle était assez mère et assez femme pour savoir que la relation qu'entretenait Scorpius avec la jeune Potter n'était pas anodine, mais au contraire, à ne pas sous-estimer.

-Ton père était furieux comme tu t'en doutes, Scorpius. Une Potter..La fille même de Harry Potter. N'aurais-tu pas pu choisir une autre femme ?

-Je n'ai pas choisi Lily, mère.

Autre geste de la main. Scorpius se renfrogna légèrement.

-Scorpius, je ne te ferais pas l'offense de te demander si tu es sûr d'avoir pris ta décision. Sache juste que je te soutiendrais toi, et ton _amie. _

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Scorpius, et son cœur de mère battit plus fort. C'était toujours un plaisir, même pour une Malefoy, de voir son fils si heureux. Mais le regard du blondinet s'assombrit encore plus.

-Elle ne viendra pas, mère, je peux vous l'assurer. Lily a beau être une Gryffondor, elle n'a pas toujours le courage qui les caractérise, et peut faire preuve de lâcheté. Telle une vraie Serpentard.

Tendrement, Astoria Malefoy caressa la joue de son fils, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-C'est une femme amoureuse. Et l'amour donne des ailes, mon fils. Je te le jure.

Jamais, jamais sa mère n'avait fait une allusion à l'amour. Chez les Malefoy, cette valeur était proscrite, et les mariages étaient uniquement fait par convenance. L'affection, et peut-être l'amour, pouvait venir après, mais on s'en foutait comme d'un guigne. L'honneur, avant tout.

Scorpius n'osa pas contredire sa mère, et lui dire que Lily n'était pas amoureuse de lui, peut-être de ses prouesses au lit tout au plus, mais jamais la lionne avait montré une quelconque preuve d'affection pour lui. En tout cas, il n'avait rien vu de très prouvant, même si il se surprenait parfois à espérer quand il voyait ses réactions, et quand ils s'embrassaient.

-Si vous le dites, mère. Et si Lily ne vient pas, je serais obligé de choisir une femme ?

Il venait d'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et s'en maudit. Il n'avait pas fait attention, et puis zut, il avait besoin de savoir.

-Tu verras bien Scorpius. Si une de ces jeunes femmes t'intéresse, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne te priverais pas de la connaître un peu.

Cette réponse censée plut à Scorpius, qui acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il fit une petite prière à Merlin pour que Lily vienne, et ...accessoirement fasse un petit malaise à ses grands-parents. Ça pimenterait très agréablement la soirée.

*

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Salut Mamie Molly, la salua Lily avec un grand sourire, en allant la serrer dans ses bras, elle qui venait d'arriver avec son frère et son amie .

Molly Weasley fit tourner Lily sur elle-même avec un œil suspect, et clama haut et fort que sa petite-fille devait plus manger, et qu'elle était trop maigre. Lily n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle rentrait de justesse dans du 38, ça serait mal interprété. Sa grand-mère avait toujours trouvé son père trop maigre, dixit ce dernier.

Valentine se tenait un peu en retrait derrière Albus, et n'osait pas vraiment saluer la grand-mère de son « fiancé ». En effet, elle avait quelques appréhensions. Après ce qu'elle avait fait subir au brun, elle doutait de réactions positives à sa vue. Mais Molly avait tourné la tête vers Albus, et elle-même, trop tard pour faire demi-tour. La matriache s'avança vers le couple, et enlaça son petit-fils tendrement, puis se planta devant Valentine, les mains sur ses hanches potelées, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Alors Valentine, tu t'es enfin décidée à revenir ?

-Oui madame, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu sèche.

-Il était temps, répliqua Molly. Et appelle-moi Molly. Je suis peut-être une grand-mère, mais lorsqu'on fait presque partie de la famille, on ne m'appelle plus Madame.

-Très bien Molly, s'appliqua Valentine avec un petit sourire sec, avant d'obtenir un sourire satisfait de Molly Weasley et que cette dernière rejoigne la table de pique-nique que James avait préparée dans le petit jardin de sa maison face à la mer.

-Tu as été un peu guindée avec ma grand-mère, fit remarquer Albus, en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Valentine.

-Elle est pire que Lily, répondit simplement Valentine, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait rien contre Molly, mais qu'elle n'aimait pas sa façon de se mêler ainsi de la vie de sa famille.

Albus Severus Potter se mit à rire, et entraîna Valentine avec lui pour saluer tous les autres membres de sa famille et les proches amis de celle-ci. Victoire, Roxanne, Louis, Dominique, Fred II, Molly II, Lucy, Hugo, Rose, Oncle Ron, Oncle Bill, Oncle Charlie, Oncle Georges, Oncle Percy, Tante Hermione, Tante Angelina, Tante Audrey, Tante Fleur, son grand-père Arthur Weasley, son père Harry Potter, sa mère Ginny, et son grand frère James Sirius Potter. Teddy Lupin, Luna, son mari Rolf Scamander, et leurs jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander, Neville Londubat, sa femme Hannah, et leur fille Alice, Lou Donovan, la meilleure amie de James et la fiancée de Fred, l'équipe de James au grand complet : Vladimir Hudrisko, Samuel Sanders, Gary Ockman, Mike Dunn, Pete Dorshers et David Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan le père de ce dernier et la femme de celui-ci : Parvati.

Tous une bande de joyeux lurons, qui avaient déjà commencé à festoyer quelque peu, face à une table remplie de provisions. Le déjeuner était animé, on pouvait s'asseoir ou rester debout, et les discussions étaient à peu près partout tranquilles, sauf du côté de Lysander et Dominique, et de Hermione et son fils Hugo évidemment. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur cette scène.

*

Pinçant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang, Lily se trouvait face au miroir d'une des salles de bain de la maison de James. Elle doutait sur l'attitude à suivre, et se devait de faire un choix maintenant. S'observant minutieusement, elle fronça les sourcils de désapprobation. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi, son teint était pâle, malgré le haut de ses joues roses, ses yeux bruns étaient un peu ternes, et ses cheveux avaient décidé de faire une révolution : une frange lui tombait sur le front, et le reste partait en ondulations le long de son visage, et de ses épaules, ayant lancé un sort à ses cheveux pour qu'ils poussent plus vite, deux jours plus tôt. Cette décision avait été en partie prise à cause de l'article, pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse plus aussi bien qu'avant, et qu'elle ait le temps d'échapper à des journalistes trop aventuriers, qui auraient pris deux minutes au moins à la reconnaître -elle avait comme cela largement le temps de partir loin, très loin-.

-Lily..

-Hey papa, murmura la jeune femme en se retournant.

Harry Potter se tenait devant elle, ses yeux verts perçants, ses cheveux noirs constamment ébouriffés striés de mèches grises, avec toute la puissance morale qui émanait d'un être tel que lui, et qui venait souvent avec l'âge. Son père. Ce Héros.

-Tout va bien, ma puce ?

-Comme sur des roulettes.

-C'est faux.

Un silence s'installa, et Lily détourna le regard. La présence de son père ne facilitait pas ses réflexions.

-Tu penses à Scorpius.

La cadette des Potter ne répondit pas, ses joues se colorant d'un rose un peu plus soutenu.

-Tu es amoureuse de ce crétin ?

Lily eut un petit sourire en coin à cette phrase, et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, Lily vit que son père souriait.

-Heu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Lil's, Albus m'a tout raconté.

-Qu'est ce que t'as raconté Al', papa ? Demanda Lily, méfiante. Son frère avait une nette tendance à rouler son monde, magnifiquement bien.

-Que ce baiser, c'était un moyen comme un autre pour empêcher que la famille Malefoy choisisse une femme pour Scorpius, à ce bal. Pour qu'il puisse être un peu plus libre, même si ça devait dire être avec toi « officiellement ».

La rouquine soupira, et eut un sourire intérieurement. Son frère était impressionnant. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment Albus arrivait autant à manipuler leur père.

-Tu es vraiment trop généreuse, Lily, ironisa le Héros.

-Trop, je sais, répliqua Lily d'une voix amusée. Mais maintenant, tu comprends que je dois me trouver une robe pour le bal, et que je vais vous abandonner pour une petite heure.

Merlin, que venait-elle de dire ?

-Oui je comprends. Enfin je ne comprends pas que tu n'aies pas encore ta robe.

-C'est que.., balbutia Lily.

-Non je comprends. Tu avais peur de notre réaction. Certes, Ron a un peu réagi violemment, et Arthur aussi. Molly voulait aller « donner une correction à ce vaurien », Ginny lui lancer un sortilège de Chauve-furie, et James voulait le découper en morceaux à la moldue.

-Mh, répondit Lily d'un ton dubitatif.

-File chercher ta robe.

Lily ne le se fit pas dire deux fois, et fila hors de la salle de bain, attrapa Alice Londubat et sa cousine Rose Weasley dans le jardin. Leur donnant une rapide explication, elles partirent toutes les trois pour le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry les avaient observés à travers une fenêtre de la maison, et ricana intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais gobé le mensonge de son fils, et avait réussi à faire croire à sa fille qu'il avait été manipulé par Albus, et qu'il l'envoyait dans ce bal pour la _générosité._ Non, il avait juste compris que sa fille était amoureuse, et que si Scorpius se mariait avec une autre femme, elle serait bonne à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Dans ce genre de cas, il préférait que sa fille soit avec le blondinet, même si c'était un Malefoy. Oui, même si c'était un Malefoy.

*

-Scorpius, tu ne sais pas combien tu m'as déçu. Je te pensais avec plus de jugeote.

Lucius Abraxas Malefoy se tenait, aussi droit que son âge et sa canne le lui permettait, et jaugeait sévèrement son petit-fils, qui continuait à le regarder droit dans les yeux, malgré le sermon que Lucius s'était offert.

-Une ..Potter, siffla Lucius, d'un ton dédaigneux. Une descendante d'Arthur Weasley. Tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas... J'ai accepté que tu sois ami avec Albus Potter, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un Serpentard, et qu'il était un atout précieux pour montrer que notre famille s'était rachetée. Mais je n'ai _jamais _accepté que tu t'acoquines avec une Potter. Tes ancêtres se retournent dans leur tombes Scorpius, sois-en sûr.

-Ou sont simplement morts de rire vu votre tête Grand-père, répliqua Scorpius, en maintenant sa voix à un ton relativement bas.

Le patriarche de la famille Malefoy s'étrangla et un sourire satisfait retroussa les lèvres de Scorpius quand celui-ci quitta le bureau de son grand-père paternel.

Il ne se laisserait plus dominer par sa famille, c'était une promesse.

*

-Ce garçon est intenable, Narcissa. Drago ne l'aura pas bien éduqué.

-Si Lucius, au contraire, chuchota Narcissa d'une voix un peu rauque. Il l'a parfaitement éduqué. C'est un vrai Serpentard d'après-Guerre. Il est comme nous aurions dû tous l'être à l'époque. Il s'est rebellé au bon moment, acculé au bout du mur, quand nous, nous avons plié l'échine devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est un Malefoy différent, mais un Malefoy tout de même.

-Il va détruire la réputation de notre famille, ma chère, répliqua Lucius en caressant la joue ridée de sa femme.

Ces deux êtres avaient toujours été très liés, malgré leur personnalité si complexe et les différents rôles qu'ils eurent à jouer. Ils avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre, et même si l'amour avait disparu au fil du temps, il n'empêchait pas qu'ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre, et que si l'un faisait une erreur, l'autre sera là pour la corriger. Comme au bon vieux temps.

-Quelle réputation Lucius ?

La fumée d'une cigarette s'éleva et un rictus apparut sur les lèvres fines et sèches de Lucius Malefoy.

*

-Albus, tu m'emmènes ?

Le brun se retourna vers sa jeune sœur et sourit bêtement. Elle s'était décidée, et allait faire beaucoup de ravages à cette réception. Trop, peut-être. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commenter sa tenue en tant que grand frère responsable, mais se ravisa de suite. Ha, ce sera à Scorpius de se débrouiller avec ça après tout.

-Prenez mon bras, Miss Potter, se rengorgea Albus en prenant une pose exagérée de gentleman anglais.

-Oh merci, Mister Potter, répliqua sa sœur en attrapant le bras de son frère avant d'éclater de rire.

Rire. Ah, ça lui redonnait un peu de légèreté après la décision qu'elle avait prise. Quelle décision ? Elle ne savait pas elle-même, et espérait que lorsqu'elle arriverait, son esprit serait plus clair.

-Je viens avec vous, intervint Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lily, qui lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension. Tu as besoin d'une figure familiale autre que ton grand frère, Lily, dans ce genre de réception. Ça peut paraître inconvenant, et je ne suis pas stupide Albus, ton explication n'a pas marché cette fois.

Lily eut un sourire entendu. Évidemment.

*

Scorpius Malefoy observa sa montre à son poignet, et lissa un peu sa robe de sorcier de couleur verte foncé, couleur forêt. Tenant sa coupe de champagne -seul liquide Moldu que les sorciers de Sang-Pur appréciaient, prétextant que ça avait été réalisé par un sorcier-, il échangeait quelques mots avec Édouard Nott, qui venait de se marier avec Maria Almodovar, une Sang-Pur espagnole, jolie brune aux yeux noirs et aux formes voluptueuses à côté de lesquelles on ne pouvait pas passer. Mais il préférait les rouquines anglaises.

-Alors ça débute bien, mon coco ?

-Génial, ironisa Scorpius en faisant le tour de la salle avec ses yeux.

Il y avait des anciennes conquêtes de Poudlard à lui, et des jeunes femmes un peu plus jeunes, qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou uniquement de vue. Il y avait aussi d'autres héritiers comme lui de familles de Sang-Pur, comme Caem Zabini, un ancien Serdaigle, d'un an plus jeune que lui. Un gars simple, ressemblant très peu à son père moralement, mais plutôt à sa mère Padma Patil. Assez calme.

-Tu en repères une qui te plaît ?

Scorpius tourna la tête vers la droite, en haut des escaliers de la salle de réception, et un petit sourire se déploya sur ses lèvres.

-Oh oui.

*

-Potter, tu ne me présentes pas ta fille ? Siffla Drago Malefoy, en se postant près d'eux à l'entrée de la salle de bal.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire machiavélique, et présenta sa fille unique au serpent de ses années d'étudiant, à qui il fit un baise-main. Oh Merlin, Drago Lucius Malefoy avait fait un baise-main à une femme ayant un quart de sang moldu dans les veines. Harry avait envie de crier au miracle, mais n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas le premier vu le nombre de femmes avec du sang Moldu dans les veines au Ministère avec un poste important auxquelles il devait avoir affaire.

-Les présentations sont faites, et si j'ai bien compris, ma fille est la fiancée officieuse de ton fils, se moqua Harry.

Drago haussa un sourcil, et un rictus déforma ses lèvres.

-Il me semble.

-Très bien, très bien. A quand l'annonce officielle ?

-Papa ! S'opposa Lily, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

Le père de Scorpius l'observa un instant attentivement, et souffla discrètement.

-Ta fille semble contre, pourtant. Et puis Scorpius a encore le choix de ne pas se fiancer avec _elle_. La crème de la crème de la société des Sang-Pur est ici ce soir.

-La crème de la crème de la société des Sang-Pur lit aussi la Gazette, mon cher Malefoy.

-Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à Serpentard, Potty. Mais je comprends de qui ton fils tient.

-Merci Malefoy. Pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai _failli_ venir dans ta maison. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu te supporter.

-Qui sait Potter ? Regarde nos fils, murmura Drago. Si différents de nous, et pourtant si semblables.

-Je n'aimerais pas vous déranger, intervint Albus, mais tout le monde dans la salle vous observe, enfin surtout _Lily_.

La concernée rougit, mais se reprit bien vite, évitant à tout prix le regard argenté de Scorpius qu'elle avait depuis le début repéré. Impossible de faire autrement, après tout.

-S'il le faut.. En scène Miss Potter, déclara Drago d'une voix traînante.

*

Apparition fut le mot qui vint à l'esprit de Scorpius quand il la vit en haut des escaliers près de son père, Harry Potter et Albus. Elle paraissait agitée, et il en fut satisfait. Elle était venue, c'était un bon début. Un très bon début. Il remarqua qu'elle avait fait quelque chose à ses cheveux : ils étaient plus longs, et une frange fine et inégale lui tombait sur ses yeux couleur caramel. Ses pommettes étaient teintées d'un rose délicat, et il apprécia la couleur corail de ses lèvres. Son corps, qu'il avait gravé dans sa mémoire lors de leurs nuits d'amour, était vêtu d'une robe de bal grise, à volants, près du corps et s'évasant à partir des genoux. Elle était magnifique, et il voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal avec ses talons un peu trop hauts. C'était mignon.

-C'est la fille Potter ? Demanda Édouard, fasciné -comme tout homme dans la pièce, même vieux et marié- par la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître.

-Oui, murmura Scorpius.

-Vieux, je croyais que c'était juste un jeu entre vous, s'étonna Édouard.

-Je ne crois pas..Je ne sais plus.

Lily Luna Potter descendait avec grâce les escaliers, au bras de son frère, Harry et Drago derrière elle comme son escorte personnelle. Les autres femmes la dévisageaient avec dédain et envie. Nul n'était dupe, ils avaient tous lu l'article de la Gazette sur ce jeune couple, et attendait l'annonce officielle, bien que personne ne la désirait vraiment.

C'était juste pour se faire une idée sur la question.

Elle était à quelques pas de lui, et lui souriait doucement. Un peu gênée, mais sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Albus, lui, arborait un sourire confiait, ses yeux émeraude pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. Le sosie de ce dernier en plus âgé gardait le silence à côté de Drago Malefoy dont le regard était inexpressif.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée devant lui, Scorpius fit un salut, et elle une petite révérence. Et d'un coup, il prit sa main, déposa tendrement un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci, et murmura de sorte qu'elle seule l'entende :

« T'es superbe, petite lionne. »

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre sixième. :)

J'ai pris un peu de temps, je suis désolée, l'inspiration « cette maîtresse insoumise » était partie, et je remercie **Lily Luna** pour ses encouragements datant de quelques jours. :)

Voilà, je me rapproche de la fin. Je sais aussi que vous restez sur votre faim pour l'histoire de Hugo avec sa tendre et douce, mais je pense me la réserver pour une autre fiction, et indépendante celle-ci, pourquoi pas. Je verrais. Il y a eu aussi une petite rencontre Drago-Harry, j'ai bien aimé la mettre. Et j'ai une phrase que je voulais caser ici au passage de la discussion où les deux pater parlent principalement, mais je la mettrais plus tard. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. ;) Scorpius qui désespérait, Lily qui doutait. J'ai mis l'accent sur la famille Malefoy dans ce chapitre. Est-il trop court, au fait ? Bah, vous me direz. Moi je l'ai trouvé un peu court, mais bon.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé. :)

Reviews ? (a) :D

Valouw.

PS: Un petit aperçu de Lily telle que je me l'imagine , ici : http : // img522. imageshack .us /img522/3296/lilypt. jpg (enlevez les espaces.)

PS2 : Un très grand OS est dispo' sur **Tranches de vie** sur Roxanne Weasley. Eh oui, je me fais de la pub. xD


	7. Chapter 7

**7. T'es libre, petite lionne.**

D'un pas aérien, Lily tournoyait dans les bras de Scorpius au rythme d'une tendre valse. Son maintien était parfait, ce qui étonnait quelque peu Scorpius. Où avait-elle bien pu apprendre à danser ? Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important. Elle était là, dans ses bras, plus belle que jamais, ses yeux bruns comme pailletés d'or pétillants, son sourire si sincère sur ses lèvres.

Jamais de mémoire d'homme, Scorpius n'eut à se battre autant contre le désir de l'embrasser, là, devant tous et toutes.

Si tentante, elle était si tentante. Et malgré tout, elle conservait encore cette illusion d'intouchable.

-Scorpius, je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, murmura-t-elle.

Les regards de tous les invités présents étaient accrochés sur le couple inédit que formaient Scorpius et Lily, même les autres danseurs. Scorpius les ignorait tous autant qu'ils étaient, trop obnubilé par la jolie rousse et ce qu'elle venait de dire. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

-On aurait jamais dû commencer ce petit jeu..sexuel.

Ah. C'était donc ça. La demoiselle regrettait qu'ils aient été des amants réguliers et ce qui en avait résulté. Amèrement déçu, Scorpius lâcha imperceptiblement la taille de Lily, et reprit une attitude distante. Quel fou il avait été de croire qu'elle était venu pour lui. Non, il semblait qu'elle était plutôt venue pour mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, en personne. Amère désillusion.

Mais il ne répondit pas, préférant continuer à danser avec elle, à conserver une image parfaite, préférant savourer les derniers instants qui lui restaient avec elle, les derniers moments où il pourrait toucher son corps, effleurer le bas de ses reins par-dessus une robe qu'il crevait d'envie de l'enlever.

Le froufroutement des robes des femmes qui dansaient, le son exquis des violons, les tintements des flûtes en cristal remplies de champagne, les murmures empressés des prétendantes de l'héritier de la dynastie Malefoy, les ricanements de certains chefs de famille, les regards appuyés de leurs familles respectives, et l'espoir fou qui était né dans le cœur de Scorpius eurent leur effet.

Scorpius Malefoy, pour la première fois, allait abandonner la partie.

-Scorpius, réponds-moi.

-Que veux-tu que j'y réponde, petite lionne ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton désabusé et froid.

Lily parut déconcertée quelques secondes, et plongea son regard brûlant dans celui glacial de Scorpius, essayant de lire ce qui se passait dans la tête du blondinet, qui faisait battre la chamade à son cœur.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être quelque chose comme « Oui tu as raison Lily. », répliqua-t-elle.

Le blond eut un sourire crispé, qui alarma de loin Albus qui connaissait toutes les mimiques de son ami et les expressions qu'elles reflétaient. Il allait se mettre en colère, ah oui très en colère. Sauf qu'apparemment il se contint, et continua à danser avec Lily.

-Ok, tu as raison petite lionne. Ce fut une erreur _monumentale_.

Cette réponse arracha un froncement de sourcils à Lily, mécontente. La situation ne se passait pas exactement comme elle l'avait espérée, et elle se demandait encore et encore pourquoi elle était venue. Ouais, en fait elle voulait sauver Scorpius d'un mariage arrangé. Sa bonne âme de Gryffondor allait la perdre.

_Mensonges_, souffla une petite voix désagréablement confiante à son oreille.

-T'es qu'un connard, Scorpius. J'espère que tu le sais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou.

La musique s'arrêta, les danseurs se saluèrent et applaudirent poliment, avant de soit repartir vers la foule de convives, soit recommencer à danser. Scorpius, quant à lui, prit congé de Lily, et alla saluer son meilleur ami.

-Albus, tu es venu.

-Comme si j'allais laisser mon meilleur ami tout seul dans cette galère, essaya de plaisanter Albus, en passant une main amicale autour du cou du blondinet avant de lui faire visionner toutes les jolies filles qui s'étendaient devant leurs yeux. Allons faire ton marché, mon scorpion.

Scorpius eut un micro-sourire cynique, et continua à écouter les plaisanteries et les commentaires de son ami sur la soirée et le choix qui s'étendait à ses yeux.

_« Exactement, c'est ce qu'elles sont. Rien que de la viande. Avec laquelle préférerais-je faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'est ça le deal. » _

« Mais je préférerais tellement que ça soit toi, petite lionne. »

**:.:**

De son côté, Lily fulminait. Elle avait essayé pourtant de lui dire qu'elle était devenue complètement et irrémédiablement folle de lui quand ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble, qu'elle avait été touché par la tendresse avec laquelle il lui faisait parfois l'amour, par l'urgence qu'il essayait de contenir, par la béatitude qui la prenait après l'amour, couchée près de lui, dans ses bras rassurants.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être bouché des fois le blondinet.

..Fallait dire aussi qu'elle ne s'y prenait _peut-être_ pas correctement.

Un grand gars aux cheveux d'un noir profond et aux yeux sombres, qu'elle reconnut comme Anderic Selwyn, vint l'inviter à danser avec un sourire narquois. Elle accepta, juste pour le plaisir de voir le sourire furieux d'Anastasia Selwyn, la jumelle d'Anderic qu'elle détestait. James aussi aurait ragé de la voir danser avec Anderic, mais elle n'en avait cure. Il avait aussi été furieux quand il avait vu la première page de la Gazette quelques jours plus tôt, et pourtant, sa réaction était négligeable face à l'amertume qui lui rongeait le cœur maintenant.

-Dis donc Potter, alors c'est vrai que tu as réussi à mettre le grappin sur Malefoy ? S'enquit d'une voix neutre Anderic.

Mais Lily décelait si bien le ton ironique et sifflant derrière le ton de gentleman d'Anderic.

-Et toi, tu es fiancé à Anabel Pucey non ? Répliqua Lily, d'un ton suave.

Anderic haussa simplement les épaules, qui signifiait qu'il n'accordait que peu d'importance à ses fiançailles, qui devaient provenir d'une décision familiale. Lily les plaignait sincèrement de devoir choisir entre les enfants des amis de leurs parents pour se marier et vivre toute leur vie. Et Scorpius devrait faire la même chose.

Scorpius.

-Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Potter.

Lily lui lança un regard indéfinissable, et Anderic se crispa.

-Tu peux dire à Anastasia qu'elle a encore toutes ses chances de devenir Mrs Malefoy, répondit simplement la rouquine.

**:.:**

-Anastasia Selwyn ? T'es pas un peu fou, Albus ?

Le garçon cadet des Potter rehaussa ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, et eut un sourire diabolique. Il venait de proposer à son meilleur ami de flirter ce soir-là avec Anastasia Selwyn, une grande brune aux yeux sombres à l'air hautain, mais incontestablement très belle, fille de Wyatt Selwyn et de Teresa Flint, une cousine de Marcus Flint, un ancien Poursuiveur des Tornades de Tutshill.

-Tu sais bien qu'entre Lily et Anastasia, c'est la guerre Scorpius.

-Oui, et alors ? ..

Scorpius croisa le sourire entendu de son meilleur ami, incontestablement Serpentard dans l'âme, et se rengorgea. C'était une idée brillante ! Plus que brillante, même.

Il fallait qu'il rende jalouse Lily en flirtant avec sa pire ennemie. Sa petite lionne jalouse promettait un beau spectacle au bal organisé en son honneur au manoir Malefoy..

**:.:**

-Cette petite sang-impure est venue, Lucius, grinça Narcissa. Il faut se résigner.

Interloqué, Lucius observa sa femme, qui fumait une de ses énièmes cigarettes. Et en croisant le regard de sa femme, il se permit un sourire cynique.

-Narcissa, très chère, un Malefoy fait toujours les bons choix non ?

-Toujours, approuva Narcissa, en se tournant vers son petit-fils. Il se dirige vers la petite Selwyn.

-Espérons qu'elle arrive à retenir son attention pendant que je vais parler un peu à celle que l'on qualifie déjà comme la belle-fille de Drago, susurra Lucius, en s'appuyant sur sa canne et en s'avançant, avec toute la prestance qui le caractérisait, vers la rouquine qui était allée se chercher une flûte de champagne, sous les regards des invités.

**:.:**

Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter se côtoyaient, mais ne se parlaient pas depuis que Drago avait salué la fille de Harry.

-Malefoy, tu penses qu'ils vont se trouver ?

L'ennemi de Harry durant sa scolarité se tourna vers lui d'un air choqué, et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Si ils se trouvent , je le déshérite. »

Le Survivant, maintenant Chef du Département des Aurors, eut le corps agité d'un rire silencieux.

-J'imagine que tu ne veux pas de petits-enfants roux non plus hein Malefoy ?

Incontestablement, voir le visage de Drago Malefoy perdre des couleurs fut jouissif pour Harry Potter.

-..Hum, espérons qu'ils soient blonds, Potter.

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent quand ils entendirent le Héros éclater de rire bruyamment, à côté d'un Drago un peu indisposé mais avec un sourire en coin.

**:.:**

-Tu m'accordes cette danse, Ana' ?

Scorpius lançait un regard avenant à la jolie jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans, tout comme lui. Anastasia Selwyn semblait stupéfaite que Scorpius l'invite, mais le doute ne la retint qu'un dixième de seconde, et elle prit la main que lui tendait le beau blond, avec un sourire hautain pour ses amies qui l'entouraient, et qui la gratifiaient d'un regard envieux.

-Alors Scorpius, déjà lassé de ta Potter ? Lança Anastasia quand ils commencèrent à danser, une main de Scorpius câlinant sa taille.

-Tu tiens vraiment à parler de Lily ? Se moqua Scorpius.

-C'est Lily, et non Potter ?

-Lily est la sœur de mon meilleur ami, Ana'. Et puis entre nous, je préfère l'appeler petite lionne, qualificatif qui l'insupporte d'ailleurs.

-Tu ne m'as jamais appelée petite vipère, se moqua Anastasia, en tournant sur elle-même.

L'héritier des Malefoy n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire charmeur, et resserra sa prise sur la jolie jeune femme. Sa répartie lui avait toujours beaucoup plu, et puis elle avait un physique agréable. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et puis..il pourrait contenir son intérêt pour la magie noire sans problème. Anastasia n'était pas un mauvais parti, bien au contraire.

Qu'importe si Lily était jalouse ou non. Au final, il ne serait pas avec elle, mais avec Anastasia. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'ait eu presque aucun contact avec elle à Poudlard, mais sa mémoire lui donna très vite la réponse. Anastasia traînait avec Célynda Rosier, la petite amie de l'époque d'Anderic, Melchior Nott, et les sœurs Dolohov. Et l'entente n'était pas cordiale entre eux.

-Ce soir, tu vas annoncer tes fiançailles avec Lily Potter ?

Anastasia attendait une réponse sincère et concise. La serpentarde détestait perdre son temps, et bien que séduire Scorpius Malefoy si lui était déjà engagé avec Lily Potter serait appréciable, ce serait quand même une perte de temps que de séduire un homme déjà casé. De plus, il était temps pour elle de trouver un parti convenable.

-Non, répondit Scorpius après un certain temps. Non, je n'annoncerais pas mes fiançailles avec Lily Potter.

Un sourire satisfait teinté d'ironie se dessina sur les lèvres pleines d'Anastasia, peintes en un rouge sang, allant à merveille avec le teint de sa peau, et ses cheveux. Scorpius se demanda furtivement qu'est ce qu'un baiser d'Ana' lui procurerait comme sensations. Serait-ce pareil qu'avec sa petite lionne ? Mieux ? Moins bien ?

**:.:**

-Bonsoir Miss Potter, la salua Lucius, d'une voix suave.

Lily fut surprise par l'arrivée du patriarche Malefoy derrière elle, et en faillit lâcher sa flûte de champagne sorcier.

-Bonsoir Mr Malefoy.

-J'en viendrais aux faits, Miss Potter. Voulez-vous vous unir à mon petit-fils ?

Dire que Lily Luna Potter fut choquée de cette approche si directe de la part de Lucius Malefoy était un doux et délicat euphémisme. Il lui faisait un peu penser à Scorpius dans la prestance, et elle se demanda si le blond qui hantait son cœur deviendrait comme ça plus vieux.

Mais Lucius attendait une réponse, et Lily déglutit. Quelle réponse devait-elle donner ? Un oui ? Un non ? Ou éviter la question le plus habilement possible ? La troisième solution semblait la plus simple.

-Si jamais Scorpius me le demandait, je ne saurais quoi répondre.

-Bien tenté, Miss Potter. Voulez-vous que je reformule ma question ? Demanda Lucius, un sourire en coin, sadique à souhait.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, Mr Malefoy. Mais je crois que la question du mariage doit être réglée avec votre petit-fils et non avec moi.

-Cela veut-il dire qu'il y aura mariage ?

-Bien sûr que non ! S'emporta Lily, avant de se reprendre.

C'était sûrement une attitude inconvenante pour une fille de son âge dans une telle réception, et Lily se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Ses parents pourtant lui avaient toujours appris à bien se conduire dans ce genre de réception, auxquelles elle était habituée depuis qu'elle était toute petite, son père étant convié à beaucoup de galas, de bals, de réceptions, de par son statut de Héros, puis de par son statut important au Ministère de la Magie britannique.

-Miss Potter, donnez-moi une réponse franche. Souhaitez-vous porter des héritiers Malefoy ?

Un instant d'hésitation pendant lequel Lily lorgna Scorpius qui dansait avec Anastasia Selwyn, et semblait pleinement satisfait de son sort.

-Non. Non, je ne veux pas porter d'héritiers Malefoy.

**:.:**

Possédant ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'instinct, de sixième sens, Albus sentait que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre, et qu'au final, Lily et Scorpius ne seraient jamais ensemble, et feraient leur vie chacun de leur côté. Autant voir le couple que formaient Scorpius et Anastasia, qu'observer sa petite sœur discuter avec Lucius Malefoy, l'ancien Mangemort, mit la puce à l'oreille d'Albus, qui soupira. La comédie romantique virait au drame romantique. Les deux protagonistes principaux ne seraient jamais ensemble.

En effet, qui aurait pu dire qu'une Potter et un Malefoy pourraient s'acoquiner sans dommages collatéraux ?

-Tu es seul, Albus ? Lui demanda une voix séduisante.

Albus se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui parlait. Anabel Pucey, vingt-deux ans, la petite dernière de la famille Pucey. Mignonne avec sa chevelure blonde bouclée, et ses yeux noisette, mais Valentine avait déjà complètement conquis le brun à lunettes.

-Ma fiancée est restée chez nous. J'accompagne juste ma sœur.

Anabel sembla se renfrogner, mais adressa un sourire entendu à Albus. Une danse n'était qu'une danse. Et Albus comprit que finalement, l'issue de ce bal pouvait facilement être prophétisée à l'avance.

**:.:**

-Alors, si tu n'es pas fiancé à Lily Potter, qu'est ce que voulait dire cette photo Scorpius ? Demanda Anastasia d'une voix suave à l'oreille de Scorpius, qui sentait les courbes de la jeune femme sous le tissu fluide et léger qu'elle portait. Appétissantes.

-..C'était un jeu. Un simple jeu entre nous.

-Un jeu ? Et tu comptes continuer longtemps ce jeu ?

-On a arrêté à l'instant. Il n'était pas censé être rendu public, Ana'.

Anastasia Selwyn eut un sourire charmeur, et se leva de quelques centimètres pour atteindre une nouvelle fois l'oreille du blond afin de lui murmurer des propositions si indécentes que même Astoria Malefoy, à la très grande ouverture d'esprit, serait choquée.

-Intéressant, Ana'. Ça vaut pour une vie ?

L'état de choc qui se refléta sur le visage de l'héritière Selwyn fut délicieux à absorber pour l'héritier Malefoy. Il savait qu'Anastasia ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, ..ça..une demande en mariage plutôt incongrue, mais une demande en mariage quand même superbement sous-entendue.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Malefoy.

-Oh si, je le pense, répliqua Scorpius avec un sourire dangereux, notant que la Selwyn l'avait appelé par son nom de famille.

La brune sonda Scorpius du regard un instant, et parut satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit. Un bel homme, âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle, parti très convenable, malgré la désertion de sa famille durant la Guerre, à l'héritage plus que conséquent, au sang pur, cynique à souhait, et d'après les rumeurs, très bon amant. Quoi demander de mieux qu'un mari tel que Scorpius Malefoy ? Lily Potter ratait décidément une très belle occasion. Une trop belle occasion, qu'elle, Anastasia Selwyn, ne se priverait pas pour attraper.

**:.:**

-Papa, on s'en va.

Harry Potter se tourna vers sa fille, intrigué. Que s'était-il encore passé pour que son unique fille décide de s'en aller alors que, si il avait bien compris, elle devait officialiser quelque chose avec le fils Malefoy ?

-Lily ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lil's ? demanda son frère, arrivant près d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

Voir son père et son frère côte à côte mit en avant leur ressemblance frappante, en-dehors de leur âge. On devinait aisément qu'on avait en face de nous le père et le fils. Et cette vision, inexplicablement, fit monter les larmes aux yeux bruns de Lily.

-Je veux partir, il est temps, articula Lily entre ses dents, en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes en public.

-Ah les Malefoy, on ne peut jamais compter sur eux à cent pour cents, grogna Harry, en se passant une main endolorie sur sa barbe naissante.

-Papa, soupira Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nul doute que si l'histoire, enfin si on pouvait qualifier cela d'histoire, ne se déroulait pas comme prévu entre Lily et Scorpius, les rivalités familiales seraient omniprésentes, et Albus, comme toujours depuis le début de son amitié avec le fils Malefoy, serait pris entre deux feux. Harry, lui, serait tranquille. L'idée de faire partie de la même famille que Drago Malefoy ne lui plaisait que très peu, et si finalement il pouvait éviter ça, il ne serait pas contre. Mais voir sa fille malheureuse était pire que tout. On veut toujours le bonheur de ses enfants même si ce qu'il faut pour l'atteindre nous déplaît.

-Si tu nous expliquais plus clairement pourquoi tu veux partir, lui imposa Albus, en attrapant le poignet de sa petite sœur qui tournait déjà les talons.

Lily se déroba brutalement, et d'un mouvement de tête, lui indiqua un coin sombre de la salle, où s'était réfugié un couple pour s'embrasser. Ce n'était on ne peut plus clair.

Scorpius Malefoy et Anastasia Selwyn.

**:.:**

-Ana', murmura Scorpius, d'une voix hachée.

La brune détacha le blond de son étreinte, et soutint son regard gris trouble avec un sourire indéniablement sexy.

-Je ..Je dois aller voir Albus un instant. Tu m'excuseras.

Scorpius sortit du coin sombre dans lequel il s'était réfugié, sans prendre ombrage des protestations de la jolie brune.

Il aimait Lily.. Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus dans quelle étagère il était. Ce qu'elle avait dit à propos des moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux l'avaient mis dans une rage folle. Il avait agi de manière complètement irréfléchie en embrassant Anastasia, mais ne regrettait pas le moins du monde. Sur le coup, il avait largement apprécié, et une petite étincelle avait été attrapée.

Se rendant compte qu'il agissait contre tous ses principes, Scorpius haussa les yeux au ciel, et implora l'aide de Salazar, ou Merlin, qu'importe tant qu'on l'aide.

D'un côté, il savait que construire quelque chose avec Lily aboutirait à un échec.. ils étaient tellement différents, leurs familles également, et leurs idéaux aussi différaient quelque peu. Il décevrait sa famille en épousant une femme ayant un quart de sang moldu dans les veines, suprême déshonneur pour la famille Malefoy. Et malgré tout, malgré les différends qui l'opposaient à sa famille, il les aimait plus que tout. Oui, malgré tout.

D'un autre côté, c'était tellement bon d'imaginer construire quelque chose avec Lily. La vie avec elle ne serait jamais monotone, et il visualisait déjà leurs disputes pour tout et n'importe quoi, puis les réconciliations sur l'oreiller. Ah, les réconciliations sur l'oreiller avec sa petite lionne..Et puis si ils avaient des enfants ? Des petits blonds, des petites rousses..Des mélanges d'eux deux, explosifs.

Douce utopie.

A ce moment précis, en faisant le tour de la salle avec les yeux, voyant le monde dans lequel il avait grandi, été élevé et surtout grâce auquel il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, Scorpius réalisa qu'il ne ferait jamais rentrer une Potter dans ce monde, même si il le voulait. Il était au plus profond de lui même un Malefoy, et il se devait d'agir en tant que tel. Il devait assurer une descendance de Sang-Pur, même si il se foutait de ces préjugés, sinon il renierait tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui.

Lily Luna Potter, il pouvait l'assumer sans crainte, aurait été l'amour de sa vie, mais malheureusement pour eux, on ne finissait pas toujours avec l'homme ou la femme de sa vie. Pas toujours, et ce serait leur cas dans cette vie.

Sans regrets, Scorpius attira l'attention sur lui par un léger bruit clinquant sur une coupe de champagne.

Les regards de tous se posèrent sur lui. Ceux inexpressifs de son père et de son grand-père. Ceux interrogateurs de sa mère et du célèbre Héros. Celui indulgent de sa grand-mère. Celui victorieux d'Anastasia. Celui compréhensif de son meilleur ami. Ceux impatients et curieux des autres invités. Et celui troublé de sa petite lionne.

Ses yeux bruns pétillaient d'inquiétude. Elle appréhendait le moment, Scorpius le sentait au plus profond.., et elle n'était pas la seule. Lui aussi appréhendait, cherchait les mots qu'il fallait. Parce qu'au final, ce serait lui qui mettrait des mots sur leur fin et non elle. Ce serait lui qui leur ferait le plus de mal, ce serait lui qui aurait dominé du début à la fin, et ce serait lui qui aurait assumé le plus son héritage.

-Chers invités, commença Scorpius.

Tout le monde retenait sa respiration.

-Je voudrais démentir l'article qui est paru il y a une semaine dans la Gazette du Sorcier à propos de fiançailles hypothétiques entre Miss Lily Potter, ici présente, et moi-même. La photo n'était pas..truquée, mais c'est une histoire entre Miss Potter et moi, et ne concerne aucun de vous..Quant à ce bal, où je devrais me rechercher ma future femme, la meilleure possible, il fut concluant mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment. Merci à tous d'être venu, et continuez à profiter du bal.

Quand les divers invités retournèrent à leurs danses et à leurs discussions, sur ce qui venait de se produire ou autres, Scorpius vit du coin de l'œil Lily s'approcher furieusement de lui. Un peu plus loin, Anastasia lui levait son verre dans une sorte de salut, ou d'encouragement..il ne savait pas trop.

-Alors c'est fini ? Demanda Lily, d'une voix basse et indéniablement contrôlée.

Scorpius fit tourner un instant son verre à la main, comme pour réfléchir à la réponse la plus appropriée à donner à une petite lionne enragée.

-Ça n'a jamais commencé, Lily.

-Connard.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le dis ce soir, commenta Scorpius d'une voix qu'il tenta blasée.

-Faut croire que tu le mérites, asséna la fille unique des Potter, acide. Et si je te disais..que je t'aime ? Si je te disais ça, ça changerait quelque chose pour toi ?

Le ventre de l'héritier Malefoy se crispa, et ce dernier eut la nausée. Sale Gryffondor, il était trop tard pour faire appel aux sentiments, beaucoup trop tard. Il se devait d'être un Malefoy, il se devait d'offrir à ses futurs enfants une vie de vrais Malefoy. Si il épousait Lily, leurs enfants hypothétiques seraient rejetés du monde de Scorpius, et ce dernier ne le supporterait pas.

A croire que tout était déjà tracé d'avance, et qu'ils n'avaient fait que se compliquer la vie tous les deux.

**:.:**

-Je pensais qu'il allait faire un autre choix que celui-ci, commenta Astoria, en lissant un peu les plis de sa robe longue bleue, légèrement resserrée à la taille.

Drago sourit à sa femme, et prit sa main avant d'en embrasser délicatement le dos.

-Astoria, tu sais bien que c'est un Malefoy. Les sentiments et nous, ça fait deux.

La brune soupira, et porta à ses lèvres sa flûte de champagne, ses yeux vrillant son unique fils. Quelque soit le choix qu'il ferait, elle se fit la promesse de le soutenir. Et puis cette Selwyn n'était pas infréquentable, elle pourrait faire une meilleure belle-fille qu'une Potter.

-Tu ne regrettes pas de ne plus avoir la perspective d'avoir des petits-enfants en commun avec Harry Potter ? Se moqua Astoria.

La tête horrifiée que fit son cher blond de mari fit sourire Astoria Malefoy. Assurément, cela ne le gênait aucunement, bien au contraire. Bien qu'une entente cordiale s'était installée entre les deux hommes au fil des années, Drago Malefoy ne désirait pas plus que ça s'entendre comme hippogriffes avec Harry Potter. Son fils travaillait sous les ordres du Héros, point. Fallait pas non plus pousser, c'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça.

-Tu imagines avoir des petits-enfants roux portant le nom de Malefoy ? De mémoire d'homme, ça ne s'est jamais vu, Astoria chérie, déclara Drago d'un ton un peu tremblant rien à qu'à cette idée.

-Et pourtant, tu as dû l'envisager au début mon chéri, asséna Astoria, en lui posant un bref baiser sur la joue. Moqueur.

Un micro-sourire éclaira le visage du père de Scorpius.

-Oui, j'avais dû.

**:.:**

-Lily Potter aimer un Malefoy. Voyez-vous ça, déblatéra Scorpius d'une voix moqueuse.

Mais son cœur se tordait de douleur. Comme c'était dur de lui parler méchamment, comme c'était dur de briser son cœur et le sien en même temps. Il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un héros, même si il les sauvait d'une union malheureuse. Leurs différentes situations sociales et l'énorme différence de leurs vies respectives n'auraient fait aboutir qu'un échec de leur mariage, même si ils auraient eu des premières années heureuses. Scorpius Malefoy refusait l'échec également, et un mariage avec une Potter le sentait à plein nez.

Les joues de Lily s'étaient colorées d'un rouge vif. Gêne Weasley d'après les histoires que ses parents lui racontaient. La gêne la prenait à la gorge, l'étouffait. Naïvement, elle pensait que Scorpius partageait ses sentiments, qu'il l'aimait, et que s'il avait démenti une relation future entre eux en public, c'était parce qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était une erreur, tout _ça_.

-J'ai dit _si_, Scorpius, répliqua Lily en serrant des dents.

Le bas du visage du blond s'étira en un sourire inquiétant, presque malsain.

-J'ai parfaitement compris Lily. Et je ne répondrais que ceci : que tu m'aimes ou pas, ça ne change rien. Moi, moi..je ne t'aime pas. -Scorpius fit une pause négligeable avant de continuer à planter des centaines, que dis-je, des milliards de couteaux dans le cœur de la rouquine- Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu que j'ai remporté. Tu peux partir maintenant, ta présence devient..dérangeante.

Chancelant légèrement, Lily fusilla de son regard chocolaté Scorpius, qui encaissa sans broncher. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus ? Il avait fait le tour. Lily et lui, c'était fin avant même d'avoir commencé. C'était tellement mieux pour elle.

..Mais Scorpius, ne t'es jamais tu demandé si Lily aurait préféré choisir elle-même de ce qui aurait pu être le mieux pour elle ?

**:.:**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure que Lily était partie, accompagnée de son père et de son frère. Ayant jugé bon de ne pas laisser sa sœur seule ou penser qu'il était d'accord avec ce que son meilleur ami avait décidé, Albus était parti lui aussi. Maintenant, Scorpius se retrouvait seul dans ce monde, son monde.

-Fils, tu as fait ton choix.

-Le bon sûrement pour vous ? Le railla Scorpius, en se tournant vers la version de lui en plus âgé.

-Qui sait ? Mais je pense que tu as réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actes. Un futur Malefoy avec du sang de Potter n'aurait eu sa place qu'au sein de très rares personnes. Il en existe des tolérantes, mais ça aurait été et ça serait resté un Malefoy, un nom plutôt dur à porter, même pour quelqu'un avec du sang de Potter et Weasley, surtout pour quelqu'un avec du sang comme celui-là.

-Lily aurait été assez forte, et nos enfants aussi, répliqua Scorpius sans croire une seconde à ce qu'il disait, ce que son père nota aussitôt.

-Donc qui aura l'honneur -ou pas- de porter le nom, le blason et les couleurs des Malefoy, fils ? Questionna Drago, sur le ton de la discussion.

Son fils prit un peu de temps à répondre. C'était comme tirer une croix vraiment définitive sur une perspective d'avenir avec Lily Luna Potter.

-Anastasia Selwyn. Ce sera Anastasia Selwyn.

**:.:**

Aucun mot n'était sorti de la bouche de la jolie rousse des Potter depuis qu'elle était sortie de la salle de bal des Malefoy, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux de biche humides.

James, son frère aîné, avait eu l'esprit de lui laisser une chambre à part, ayant été mis au courant juste avant son départ pour le fiasco qui s'était passé. Même Valentine, qui était sa plus proche amie après Adélaïde, n'avait pu lui arracher un seul mot.

Lily avait le cœur brisé. En miettes. Il était impossible dans l'immédiat d'essayer de le recoller ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Sa respiration était sifflante, hachée, irrégulière. Son torse était agité de soubresauts infimes, et elle n'avait pris la peine que de retirer sa robe et ses chaussures avant d'enfiler un immense tee-shirt, et un short en tissu. Ses magnifiques cheveux roux sortaient de son chignon, complètement défait. Elle représentait le désespoir amoureux lui-même.

Perdre Scorpius Malefoy de cette manière était avilissant, frustrant, et surtout humiliant. Très humiliant. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait fut qu'il soit près d'elle, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui caresse les cheveux, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise qu'il était fou d'elle et qu'il ne voudrait jamais la quitter. Elle voulait plonger les doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, elle voulait se noyer dans son regard gris trouble quand il lui faisait l'amour. Elle voulait, elle voulait tant de choses.

-Ma Lily, il faut que tu manges un peu, souffla sa mère en s'agenouillant près de sa fille avec un plateau repas.

D'un regard brun vide, Lily fixa le plateau et détourna la tête. Pas d'appétit.

-Ma chérie, je sais que ça a été dur. Tout le monde connaît le désespoir amoureux.

-Tu ne l'as jamais connu, toi maman, répliqua en un murmure acide Lily.

Ginny Weasley soupira, et répondit : « Si ma chérie, je l'ai connu. Avec ton père, certes, mais j'étais aussi déboussolée que toi. Je le détestais, je détestais ceux qui le mettaient sur un piédestal et qui mettaient toute leur confiance en lui, je détestais qu'il ne soit pas entièrement à moi et qu'il m'ait laissé pour sauver le monde. »

-Oui mais regarde, il est avec toi aujourd'hui, vous avez trois enfants, et il n'a connu d'autres femmes que toi.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un très bon exemple mais quand même. Ne crois pas que ta vie n'a plus de sens. Tu l'oublieras un jour ou l'autre même si tu dois avoir mal longtemps. Si il ne t'aime pas, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. Il n'était pas fait pour toi, ce garçon, c'est tout.

-Mais je l'aime, maman, geignit Lily comme une enfant en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Je sais ma chérie, je sais, fit Ginny en caressant les cheveux de son unique fille, tendrement.

Elle avait tant souhaité que sa fille ne souffre pas par amour. Tant souhaité. Et qu'elle souffre à cause d'un Malefoy, c'était le pompon.

**:.:**

Anastasia observa un instant son reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de sa chambre et sourit. De lourds cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux d'un gris-vert à l'éclat métallique, un nez aristocratique, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres dessinées de manière parfaite. Quelques-uns l'avaient comparé à Bellatrix Lestrange quand elle était plus jeune de par son physique, mais en grandissant, les ressemblances s'étaient estompées peu à peu, même si il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était aussi belle qu'elle.

-Si Malefoy te demande de l'épouser, tu vas accepter Ana' ?

La Selwyn se tourna vers son jumeau avec impatience. Anderic et elle avaient un lien particulier, et arrivaient à lire dans les pensées de l'autre dans certaines occasions. De ce fait, elle savait très bien ce que son frère pensait de cette union, mais plus spécialement de Scorpius Malefoy. Il le trouvait trop accroché à Lily Potter, puis il avait un Sang-Mêlé comme meilleur ami, et enfin il exerçait un métier trop..gryffondorien. Mais c'était un Malefoy, après tout.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Ric'. Plutôt deux fois qu'une, répondit sa jumelle en arrangeant ses cheveux dans le miroir, le reflet de son frère la surplombant de trois bonnes têtes, étant debout.

-Mais il est amoureux de Lily Potter, Ana' ! Tu ne vas pas épouser un homme qui en aime une autre, aussi bon parti soit-il ! C'est du suicide.

-Du calme, Ric'. Et puis Scorpius Malefoy n'est pas amoureux de la Potter. C'est moi qu'il a demandé en mariage, pas elle.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il t'aime toi. Tu lui as parlé pour la première fois depuis presque cinq ce soir. Ouvre les yeux, Ana' ! Il n'en a rien à faire de toi, il veut juste un héritier de Sang-Pur !

Anastasia fixa son frère jumeau dans son miroir et sourit doucement, presque triste.

-Si il veut un héritier de Sang-Pur, il l'aura avec moi, plutôt qu'avec une autre. Même si c'est une famille de lâches, elle n'en reste pas moins la famille Malefoy. Et je préfère épouser Scorpius Malefoy que Fergus Flint.

Son frère jumeau poussa un soupir, et après avoir soutenu le regard métallique de sa jumelle, différent du sien beaucoup plus sombre, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-J'espère juste que tu ne fais pas une erreur.

**:.:**

Posant les clés de l'appartement sur le comptoir de leur cuisine, Scorpius eut un long et profond soupir. Cette soirée n'avait pas été telle qu'il l'avait imaginée, dans son esprit trop naïf et niais. Il avait réalisé beaucoup de choses, trop de choses même. Lily Luna Potter n'était pas faite pour finir avec un Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Leur histoire n'était pas un conte de fées, ils étaient dans la réalité.

Et dans la réalité, ça ne finit pas toujours par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », ça non.

Le problème, c'est qu'il sentait que ça aurait pu être différent, qu'ils auraient pu construire quelque chose d'éternel ensemble, et enfin qu'au final, ils auraient pu foutre tous les préjugés à la poubelle. Mais ils n'avaient pas été assez forts pour se battre contre ça, surtout lui. Malgré son air bravache, Scorpius n'avait pas été assez fort pour se battre pour Lily. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Malgré enfin, sa vision des choses.

Scorpius prit une décision, qui lui en coûta, mais il se sentait le devoir de le faire. Prenant un morceau de parchemin, il écrivit quelques mots, quelques mots qui changeraient à jamais leur avenir dès qu'ils seraient envoyés.

_« T'es libre, petite lionne. »_

* * *

Dernier chapitre..Pitié, ne me tuez pas. :o En plus de poster avec un retard inacceptable, je vous fais une sad-end. C'était pas prévu, loin de là. :o Je suis désolée, mais je me suis rendue compte que Lily et Scorpius ne pourraient pas finir ensemble malgré le fait qu'ils s'aiment, désolé. ;o

Bon aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai obtenu mon bac mention Bien, grosse surprise. u_u (mais trèèès contente quand même hein ! Je m'attendais à avoir sans mention & encore v.v) & puis j'ai pas eu mon oral, donc un an de plus pour moi à la Réunion, direction la fac. Hem. Paris, c'était beau, mais Paris c'était gris. J'ai eu de l'orage en arrivant donc bad mood.

Y'aura un épilogue à la suite de ça, qui je pense, va plaire à tous ceux qui ne sont pas satisfaits de ce dernier chapitre. Oui, l'épilogue qui se dessine dans ma tête devrait vous plaire, beaucoup même.

Je vous fais de gros bisous , et j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue u_u . Merci à tous d'être toujours là, de reviewer comme ça, ça me fait un bien fou surtout en ce moment.

→ Ah oui, je pars à Maurice pour quelques jours ,à partir de lundi. Donc je sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster soit un OS, soit la suite d'un truc commencé. On verra ;)l

Gros gros bisous.

Valouw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :** Et c'est ainsi que cette fiction se termine. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Épilogue**

-Potter, urgence !

Émettant un grognement plus que compréhensible, Lily Luna Potter enfila sa blouse blanche de Médicomage, avec un minuscule ruban bleu accroché au col, indiquant ainsi qu'elle était spécialisée en pédiatrie magique, bref en tout ce qui concernait les enfants.

Son collègue, Justin Hocker, lui avait fait en plus un baiser volant du bout des lèvres rien que pour l'agacer. A trente-cinq ans bien sonnés, il était toujours aussi taquin, et adorait la petite Lily, comme il aimait bien l'appeler juste parce qu'elle était la plus jeune Médicomage spécialiste du service, mais non la moins douée. C'était un peu comme sa protégée, et Justin était pour Lily comme un troisième grand frère.

-C'est quoi cette urgence ? Demanda Lily, en se précipitant presque vers la chambre qu'il lui indiquait.

-Un petit garçon de sept ans, mordu par un Billywig croisé avec un kangourou et un serpent près du lac d'Eyre. Jamais vu ça, mais ça doit être un de ces dérangés d'australiens qui a fabriqué cette bestiole. La blessure est petite, mais profonde. On sait pas vraiment quel genre de venin c'est, les gars du labo sont sur le coup pour trouver tout ça. Y'a du pus, le gamin délire un peu -mais ça je crois que c'est normal-, il est pâle comme la mort, et a quelques difficultés à respirer. Ce n'est pas les effets normaux du Billywig.

-Merde, jura Lily en mettant des gants et en pénétrant dans la chambre dans laquelle avait été installé le petit garçon.

Justin ne plaisantait pas, c'était une urgence. Le gamin avait été touché au bras droit, qu'il se tenait douloureusement. Ses cheveux, d'un noir profond, étaient sales de poussière rouge, et emmêlés. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux gris, et il se mordait visiblement les lèvres pour ne pas exprimer sa douleur. Près de lui, une petite fille blonde un peu plus âgée, aux même yeux mais avec des nuances de vert aussi. Lily remarqua qu'elle la jaugeait hautainement, du haut de ses..peut-être neuf ans, dix ans, mais elle voyait aussi de la peur dans ses yeux. Peur pour ce qui devait être son frère, ou un cousin.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

La petite voix fluette de la fillette avait presque résonné dans la chambre.

-Je m'appelle Lily Potter, je vais soigner ton..

-Frère, compléta la petite. Moi c'est Éris, et lui c'est Priape.

-Vos parents sont où ? Questionna Lily, en remettant une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille, pour se pencher sur le garçonnet et l'examiner.

-Mère nous fait une crise d'hystérie dans la salle d'accueil de l'hôpital. Moi, je suis restée avec Priape, il n'aime pas vraiment être seul.

Lily acquiesça doucement. La petite fille lui semblait être très protectrice envers son petit frère, qui avait détourné la tête quand elle était arrivée. Il ne se plaignait pas, ne geignait pas, et surtout, il ne disait rien. Ne sachant pas si c'était dû à la morsure, Lily préféra commencer à murmurer quelques sorts pour purifier la blessure, et toutes autres obligations du protocole.

-Votre père n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est resté en Angleterre. On est en vacances avec Mère,.. ils disent qu'ils traversent une période difficile. Mais je sais bien qu'ils vont divorcer.

Priape fusilla sa sœur du regard, et baissa la tête, triste. Apparemment l'idée d'une séparation entre ses parents l'attristait. Mais il ne dit mot, et continua à se mordre les lèvres.

-Priape, comment tu as été mordu ? Demanda Lily, d'une voix douce, presque..maternelle.

Ce petit bout lui semblait si fragile, si perdu, en comparaison de sa sœur, qui semblait au contraire trop mûre pour une enfant de son âge. Elle avait envie de le protéger, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il resterait tout au plus une petite semaine à l'hôpital, et qu'il pourrait gambader dans la campagne, ou dans un parc.

-J'étais allé chercher mon ballon qui était allé trop loin dans un maquis, murmura le gamin, les joues crispées de douleurs à force de les mordre de l'intérieur.

Lily comprit mieux, il devait y avoir quelques maisons abandonnées dans le maquis, et la ..chose qui avait mordu le garçonnet devait en provenir. Lui donnant une potion d'apaisement, la Médicomage lui ordonna presque de s'allonger, demanda à sa sœur de rejoindre leur maman, et qu'elle allait l'accompagner pour parler à sa mère qui devait être terriblement inquiète.

Ce n'était pas peu dire. Quand Lily alla à l'accueil, Éris trottinant à côté d'elle telle une petite reine, la petite fille lui montra du doigt une femme à la chevelure noire bouclée penchée sur la cheminée, visiblement en train de se disputer avec quelqu'un par le réseau public de l'hôpital de Sydney.

-..Comment oses-tu ? Je ne suis pas responsable de cet accident ! .. Non, il est allé juste récupérer son stupide ballon ! .. Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

La mère des deux enfants avait un ton hystérique, et on sentait bien qu'elle se contrôlait à peine pour ne pas hurler à la tête de son interlocuteur. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

-C'est ça ! Ramène toi, ô monsieur-je-suis-un-père-idéal ! On va voir qui de nous deux maîtrise le mieux les sortilèges informulés ! .. Connard !

Quand la mère leva la tête et que son regard croisa celui de Lily, il s'enflamma, et Lily fut ..abasourdie, complètement stupéfaite, sur le cul carrément.

La mère de Priape et de Éris était cette.. pétasse de Selwyn. Anastasia Selwyn, ou plutôt Anastasia Malefoy. Lily ne l'avait pas vu depuis dix ans environ, ayant quitté l'Angleterre dès que les journaux avaient annoncé que la nouvelle Mrs Malefoy attendait son premier enfant, .. ce devait être Éris.

-Toi, vociféra Anastasia quand elle comprit à qui elle avait à faire.

Son regard métallique se posa à côté de Lily, où se tenait sa fille qui avait les sourcils froncés. Son regard s'enflamma beaucoup plus, et rapidement, elle prit sèchement le bras de Éris pour la ramener près d'elle. Éris ne rouspéta pas, mais arracha son bras de l'emprise de sa mère juste après, sans dire un mot.

-Que fait-tu là, Potter ? Grinça l'ancienne Selwyn.

Avec un sourire moqueur, Lily lui indiqua du doigt sa blouse et son badge, ce qui fit rougir légèrement de honte la noiraude. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent en silence, et Lily fut la première à prendre la parole, décidant en son for intérieur de ne penser ni à Scorpius, ni aux faits que ces gosses soient les siens, ni au fait que leur mère était Anastasia..Il fallait qu'elle se comporte comme une professionnelle.

Une putain de professionnelle.

-Je soigne ton fils, Anastasia.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda la blondinette, sachant d'avance la réponse.

-J'ai été dans la même école que ta maman, Éris, c'est tout, résuma Lily, une boule obstruée dans la gorge.

Anastasia eut un sourire satisfait, puis son visage perdit toute couleur.

-Je refuse que ça soit toi qui soigne mon fils ! Hurla-t-elle dans le couloir du service où Lily les avait amenées et où Priape avait été admis.

Certains Médicomages alertés par les cris penchèrent leur tête à travers la porte de leur bureau, ou de la chambre dont ils soignaient l'occupant. Voir une femme hurler sur Lily Potter était une chose rarissime, d'habitude que ce soit une patiente ou quelqu'un de proche du patient, Lily avait le don de toujours réussir à leur faire garder leur calme. Pour une fois, ça ne marchait pas et ils trouvaient tous ça très étrange.

-Si tu veux qu'il soit soigné, ce sera par moi uniquement. Tu n'as aucun droit de choisir le médecin, Anastasia. On est pas dans un magasin, où tu choisis ta vendeuse, ta robe, ou tes culottes en dentelles. T'es dans un putain d'hôpital, donc tu écoutes et tu obéis.

Voilà, elle avait perdu son calme..en même temps, il ne fallait pas la provoquer sur son territoire, surtout quand on s'est mariée avec le mec qu'elle aimait, et qu'on s'appelle Anastasia Selwyn Malefoy.

Éris observait la scène avec un grand intérêt. Comment sa mère et cette Médicomage rousse se connaissaient ? Pourquoi sa mère refusait-elle donc que Lily Potter soigne son petit frère ? Priape semblait en confiance, et c'était déjà un miracle.

-Je. Refuse, trancha Anastasia, hystérique. Je veux voir le responsable de ton service !

Justin, qui suivait la scène, intrigué et surtout agacé par les manières de la mère du garçonnet qui venait d'être admis, s'annonça comme le responsable -ce qu'il était vraiment- et demanda la cause du problème.

-Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit soigné par cette femme, un point c'est tout.

-Si vous me donnez la cause Mrs.. Malefoy -ajouta-t-il en lisant le dossier- et si celle-ci est recevable, je prendrais des mesures.

-Il se trouve que.. que Miss Potter et moi-même avons des différends, lance Anastasia, relevant le menton, et reprenant peu à peu son sang-froid.

-Ce n'est pas recevable. De plus, Miss Potter est la plus à même à s'occuper du cas isolé qu'est votre fils.

Tous les Médicomages qui prêtaient l'oreille à cette conversation savaient que cette réplique servait uniquement à clouer le bec à la noiraude prétentieuse, mais Hugh Lighton ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement avant d'être récompensé d'une claque sur la tête de la part de son épouse, une autre Médicomage.

-Où est mon fils ? Tonna une voix masculine, rauque, que Lily reconnut même après toutes ces années.

Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy était là.

Les prunelles caramel de Lily accrochèrent, déboussolées, les prunelles grises du nouveau venu, et celui-ci fut un instant perdu, hésitant.

Dix ans, dix ans, et il lui faisait toujours le même effet. Mains moites, ventre noué, cœur battant plus vite que la moyenne, boule dans la gorge, yeux picotant.

Comment par Merlin avait-il pu la retrouver dix ans plus tard alors que tout semblait s'être dit ? Pourquoi Merlin s'acharnait-il à les réunir de cette manière ? Elle avait trouvé un super boulot à Sydney, dans le plus grand hôpital d'Australie. Elle avait trouvé un appart' à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle avait eu des relations durables, mais non concluantes. Bref, sa vie était complète, alors pourquoi Scorpius réapparaissait, papa de deux gosses, toujours aussi beau, et qui plus est, si elle avait bien compris, en phase de divorce ?

-Salut Lily.

Nom. D'un. Sinistros. Il s'adressait à elle, là ? Dix ans, dix ans sans nouvelles, dix ans sans s'adresser la parole, dix ans à s'éviter constamment, Scorpius étant le parrain de Gabriel, le fils d'Albus. Dix putains d'années sans le toucher, lui.

Anastasia enrageait devant cette scène. Elle qui avait réussi à se marier avec Scorpius Malefoy -qui l'avait choisie qui plus est-, et qui lui avait donné deux perles de gosses, une héritière et un héritier, et qui avait servi d'épouse modèle durant plus de dix ans, voyait son futur ex-époux, complètement subjugué par son ancienne amante.

La Médicomage ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, le saluant de la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire plus..

-Ton fils est dans la chambre 8.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ni de paroles pour Anastasia, Scorpius ou Justin, Lily partit dans la chambre de Priape pour voir l'évolution de son état, et lui dire que son père était venu le voir en Portoloin express d'Angleterre, et tout ça sans la moindre émotion parasite.

Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée, Scorpius était intouchable. Scorpius était marié-en phase de divorce. Scorpius avait des enfants. Ce n'était plus le Scorpius célibataire, et seul qu'elle avait connu. Pas. Touche. De plus, son fils était un de ses patients, raison de plus.

Lily Luna Potter sentait derrière elle le pas léger de son ancien amant, et frémit. Comment allait-elle, par les plus grands mages, se sortir de ce pétrin ? Elle refusait catégoriquement de donner son patient à un autre Médicomage, et elle refusait également d'être en contact avec Scorpius Malefoy.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Énième frémissement.

La rouquine se tourna vers Scorpius, et remarqua avec un affreux attendrissement qu'Éris avait pris la main de son père. Ils se ressemblaient tant, au final. Et en Priape, elle retrouvait aussi les traits des Malefoy.

-Le labo cherche un antidote, on a déjà fait des analyses du sang de ton fils. Tout ira bien.

Sa voix se voulait rassurante, et pourtant on y décelait une pointe de tremblement.

-Bonhomme, Papa est là, chuchota Scorpius, s'asseyant sur le côté du lit dans lequel était allongé, fiévreux, son petit garçon.

Priape eut un faible sourire, avant de serrer la main de son père tendrement.

Le cœur de Lily se serra à cette vision. C'était si dur, et ça faisait tellement mal. Pendant des mois, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'imaginer que Scorpius délaisserait Anastasia pour elle, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'imaginer les enfants qu'ils auraient pu avoir, avant de se relever complètement quand le mariage avait été prononcé. Son frère bien sûr avait été le témoin de Scorpius, et même si son meilleur ami avait fait du mal à sa petite sœur, il lui était resté aussi fidèle qu'à Lily, qui n'avait pas eu le cœur à demander à son frère de ne plus voir le blond qui hantait son cœur. Après tout, Scorpius avait été un de ceux qui avaient fait ce que Albus Potter était maintenant.

Mais voir Scorpius, comme ça.. père maintenant, et de plus, père parfait d'après ce qu'elle voyait.. c'était un vrai supplice.

C'était déchirant.

**:.:**

-J'ai du mal à croire ce que tu me racontes.

-Adélaïde, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Scorpius est le père d'un de mes patients, il a une autre fille aussi cynique que lui de ce que j'ai entrevu, et il est toujours aussi.. désespérément beau, soupira Lily devant le visage de sa meilleure amie.

Lily communiquait très souvent par miroir avec sa meilleure amie, qui au final s'était re-installée en Angleterre, et qui bossait à plein temps pour St-Mangouste. C'était Adélaïde qui avait eu l'idée des miroirs interposés, après en avoir trouvé en Afrique du Sud et que Lily lui en eut parlé, quand elle avait appris que son père en avait possédé un, offert par son parrain.

-Scorpius Malefoy toujours aussi beau, je demande à voir ! Surtout dix après. Il a pas pris du poids, ou perdu un peu de cheveux ?

-Non, il est resté le même.. Enfin, il a vieilli, c'est sûr, balbutia Lily, mais il a bien pris de l'âge. Très bien pris même.

Le visage de la brunette qui se reflétait dans le miroir esquissa une moue agacée. Voir sa meilleur amie péter un plomb juste parce que son ancien amour refaisait surface dans sa vie d'une manière tout sauf conditionnelle, n'était pas pour réjouir Addy.

-Écoute Lily, ce mec t'a laissé tombé. Il t'a carrément humilié, alors s'il te plaît, même si tu es toujours aussi folle de lui, ce qui n'est _bien sûr _pas le cas, s'il te plaît,.. s'il te plaît ma chérie, ne tente rien, et si lui, il tente quelque chose, ne réponds surtout pas !

La rouquine se mordit les lèvres et soupira. Sa meilleure amie avait entièrement raison, Scorpius Malefoy avait joué, et il avait gagné. Tout ça c'était passé dix ans plus tôt, et refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avant n'étaient pas au programme de sa carrière. Elle avait choisi de s'investir complètement dans la médecine magique jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, peut-être, elle rencontre un homme qui pourrait lui donner envie de rester avec lui le reste de sa vie.

Oui, Lily Luna Potter était toujours une incorrigible romantique masochiste, rêvant de prince charmant, et se plongeant à corps perdu dans son travail pour oublier qu'au final, elle était seule.. Et que depuis dix ans déjà, elle n'arrivait pas à nouer une relation avec un homme bien. Pourtant, elle en avait rencontré des hommes biens..

**:.:**

-Priape va s'en sortir, Père ?

Scorpius se tourna vers sa fille en souriant tendrement avant de l'attirer jusqu'à lui pour la mettre sur ses genoux.

La salle d'attente était vide de monde, quelques Médicomages passaient dans les couloirs, et la réceptionniste semblait absorbée dans une lettre quelconque.

-Bien sûr ma chérie. Et ne m'appelle pas Père s'il te plaît. Ta mère n'est pas là.

La petite blonde, nommée Éris, eut un sourire pour son paternel avant de se blottir conte lui.

-Vous allez vraiment vous séparer, Mère et toi ? Demanda Éris d'une petite voix.

Malgré les airs de grande qu'elle se donnait avec son petit frère, lui montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, la blondinette craignait elle aussi que ses parents ne reviennent jamais ensemble, et qu'elle soit obligée de vivre entre ses deux parents, même si elle préférerait largement vivre avec son père, qui en plus d'être plus riche que sa mère, était plus _cool_. Sa mère était beaucoup trop sévère et les éduquait à la dure, sans presque aucune affection vraiment maternelle que celle de veiller au bon soin des héritiers de la dynastie Malefoy.

-Oui ma chérie, je le crains.. Ta mère et moi n'étions pas tellement faits l'un pour l'autre. C'était plus un mariage de convenance que d'amour, et puis on avait de l'affection l'un pour l'autre.. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que nous avions voulu deux enfants, et que nous les avions eu, plus parfaits que jamais. Toi et Priape. Vous êtes nos rayons de soleil.

Éris hocha la tête, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose de très complexe par derrière les paroles de son père. Sa grand-mère l'avait délicieusement initiée à l'art du savoir. Montrer que l'on sait, que l'on comprend, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Un Malefoy doit toujours se montrer supérieur.

-Papa.. J'me suis posée une question : pourquoi Maman déteste tant la Médicomage Lily ?

Un silence s'installa.

Scorpius pâlit légèrement, mais émit un léger rire -néanmoins nerveux- pour essayer de se redonner une contenance.

Lily. Lily Luna Potter. Ah, combien il avait regretté sa décision au début de son mariage avec Anastasia Selwyn. Combien de fois avait-il jeté au feu des ébauches de lettres pour la rouquine ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré l'apercevoir quand il allait voir Albus dans leur ancien appartement ? Combien de fois avait-il cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles avant d'arrêter parce qu'Albus le fusillait du regard à chaque fois ?

Combien de fois avait-il tout simplement pensé à elle ?

Et même si il ne regrettait finalement pas son mariage parce qu'il lui avait donné les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui, il regrettait juste d'avoir autant fait souffrir Lily, et s'être fait souffrir lui même..

-Une histoire de grands, ma puce. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé des maisons de Poudlard ?

-Oui, et ?

-Disons que ta mère était à Serpentard, et Lily à Gryffondor. Juste ça a suffi pour qu'elles commencent à se détester. Et je vais être honnête : c'est ta mère qui a commencé à détester Lily, et ensuite après des coups bas, Lily s'est mise à détester ta mère.

-Tu parles de Médicomage Lily comme si tu la connaissais Papa.

Ah l'innocence d'une fillette de dix ans.

**:.:**

-Comment va Priape Malefoy ? Demanda Lily à la Guérisseuse de garde du service en enfilant sa blouse blanche.

-Son état s'est stabilisé, les résultats du labo sont sur votre bureau, Miss Potter, lui répondit une femme d'âge mûr, à la peau noire comme du charbon et au sourire réconfortant.

-Merci Irma ! Lança Lily, avant de rentrer en trombe dans son bureau tout en avalant une gorgée de son café matinal.

Et là, elle faillit en recracher son café.

Scorpius Malefoy était debout négligemment dans son bureau en train d'observer la pièce d'un regard inquisiteur, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Sa chemise était froissée, conséquence de sa nuit passée à l'hôpital, ses cheveux légèrement emmêlés, et son teint était un peu plus pâle que la veille.

-Scor..Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon bureau ? Qui t'a fait entrer ?

-Une Guérisseuse m'a dit de patienter dans le couloir, mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas très respectueux des règlements.

La jeune femme soupira, et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau en marmonnant des malédictions à l'égard du blond. Attrapant d'une main pressée le dossier contenant les résultats des analyses de Priape Malefoy, Lily décida d'ignorer superbement son ancien amant, ce que ce dernier comprit tout de suite.

-Tu agis comme une gamine, petite lionne. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te parler avec courtoisie, je veux juste savoir l'avancée des soins pour mon fils.

Entendre son ancien surnom, que seul Scorpius Malefoy utilisait avant, fit frissonner son échine. Elle s'était interdite de repenser à tous les moments passés avec lui, et s'était obligée à avoir de l'orgueil. Elle devait accepter tout ce qui s'était passé, et ne plus regarder en arrière.

Mais un souvenir d'elle et Scorpius lors de leur première fois lui revint en mémoire. Violemment.

-Malefoy, je suis la Médicomage de ton fils et non une de tes.. amies. Alors cesse de m'appeler petite lionne une fois pour toute, et laisse-moi regarder les résultats du labo si tu veux que je parvienne à soigner ton fils correctement, lança Lily d'une voix acerbe.

-Tu es restée exactement la même, petite lionne, continua Scorpius en plongeant son regard gris dans celui brun de Lily.

-Non je ne suis pas la même qu'avant ! Je ne serais plus jamais la même et ça par ta faute, Malefoy ! Et sors de mon bureau maintenant ! Hurla Lily, dans un accès fureur tel que Scorpius fit un pas en arrière avant d'arborer un sourire crispé.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Irma, les manches retroussées. Lily reprit un semblant de calme, et Scorpius toisa la Guérisseuse de garde, d'un air qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Un problème, Miss Potter ?

-Non Irma. Tu peux y aller, tu l'as bien mérité. Va rejoindre tes petits, répondit Lily, d'une voix étrangement lasse.

Elle, qui s'était promise de ne jamais montrer à Scorpius combien elle avait été détruite par son mariage, venait de lui en donner un léger aperçu.

Irma partit, non sans jeter d'abord un regard soupçonneux vers l'anglais, qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop hautain et méprisant à son goût. Sûrement un riche anglais. Et ils devaient sûrement se disputer pour le petit Anglais de la chambre 8, bien qu'Irma ne comprenait pas comment un proche d'un patient pouvait à ce point énerver l'Anglaise de leur service.

Les Anglais ne faisaient pas beaucoup étalage de leurs sentiments, avait-elle entendu une fois.

Et pourtant..

**:.:**

-Mrs Malefoy, votre fille a envoyé un hibou, elle voulait vous dire que son père était en train de discuter avec la Médicomage et qu'il allait ainsi avoir les résultats du laboratoire pour votre cadet.

Anastasia contempla quelques instants le paysage rouge-orangé et sec qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Ce voyage en Australie au départ était un très bon plan, une perspective alléchante de passer des vacances avec ses enfants, qu'elle négligeait un peu trop et à qui elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer son affection.

Contrairement aux apparences, elle aimait ses gosses, mais ne savait tout simplement pas s'y prendre. Et puis, elle avait toujours préféré s'occuper d'elle d'abord. Ses enfants étaient toujours passés après ses propres désirs, et Scorpius lui en avait beaucoup voulu pour ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à prendre un amant. Là, il avait demandé le divorce, dont elle ne doutait pas que depuis longtemps, il cherchait à se séparer d'elle. Cette.. _Potter_ l'avait toujours hanté. Et puis elle, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de Scorpius. C'était un bon parti, et ils avaient eu deux beaux enfants qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Ce qu'elle regrettait un peu, c'était de ne pas s'être suffisamment investie dans son couple ; après tout, les hommes avaient toujours quémandé ses charmes et elle ne faisait rien d'autre que de répondre à leurs avances, elle n'avait jamais eu à entretenir un couple, l'homme le faisait. Mais avec Scorpius, ça n'avait pas été pareil, étant un peu son alter-ego. Lui non plus n'avait aucun mal avec les femmes et n'attendait que leurs demandes. Tout comme elle avec les hommes..

-Très bien, merci Joseph.

Son cœur se serra et une larme perla au coin de ses yeux d'un éclat métallique, qui ne s'était pas amoindri avec le temps.

Son mariage était fini.

**:.:**

Observant les résultats du petit Malefoy, Lily eut un sourire. Elle savait exactement quoi demander comme potion aux préparateurs, et ainsi, commencer le traitement de Priape qui allait durer une petite journée au moins.

Mais penser à Priape lui fit revenir l'esprit à Scorpius, et elle se fustigea mentalement. Déjà qu'ils s'étaient quittés à couteaux tirés quelques minutes plus tôt, elle commençait à retomber sous le charme naturel de cet immonde prétentieux, cet arrogant connard, ce vrai salaud.

« Concentre-toi sur ton patient, Lil's. » s'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle sortit de son bureau, se dirigea vers l'antre des préparateurs, comme elle aimait surnommer cet endroit. Les préparateurs étaient tous des très bons éléments en potions, et étaient spécialisés dans le domaine médical ; ils préparaient tous les traitements qui nécessitaient des potions, et Merlin savait qu'ils en étaient nombreux, les sorts étant très peu efficaces face aux différents cas qu'ils avaient tous les jours. Mais au laboratoire, les analystes étaient aussi de très brillants potionnistes mais spécialisés dans l'analyse.

-On te file ça dans deux heures maximum, déclara Johnny Sanders, un préparateur, en parcourant rapidement les analyses que ses collègues avaient fait, et approuvant la décision de Lily concernant la potion à préparer.

-Génial, merci. Tu m'envoies quelqu'un ou je passe moi-même ?

-Je te le remettrais en mains propres, Lily, se rengorgea un autre préparateur, Gordon Kanshpes, un Australien blond et bronzé typique. Un type extrêmement brillant mais trop paresseux et trop séducteur.

-Merci Gordon, sourit Lily, avant de tourner les talons pour annoncer le début du traitement à.. la famille de Priape Malefoy.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pressée de se sortir de ce pétrin !

**:.:**

-Papa, t'as discuté avec la Médicomage Lily ?

-Oui, mon ange. Elle avait les résultats de l'analyse mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler avant d'avoir vu les préparateurs.

Éris pencha sa tête sur le côté, inquiète. Si la Médicomage Lily n'avait pas voulu donner à son papa les résultats de l'analyse, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait un problème et qu'ils ne pourraient pas guérir Priape ? Ils étaient des sorciers, non ? Et sa mère lui avait toujours répété que les sorciers savaient tout faire. Peut-être que la Médicomage Lily n'était pas de Sang-Pur..

Scorpius croisa les prunelles inquiètes de sa fille, et s'empressa de la rassurer. Lily n'avait juste pas apprécié qu'il rentre dans son bureau alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'autorisation, et puis elle voulait réfléchir sans un proche de la famille près d'elle. L'explication ne convainquit pas complètement la fillette, qui sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, et que son père ne lui disait pas tout. Mais son côté serpentard déjà très développé lui dictait d'attendre le bon moment pour tirer les vers du nez de son papa chéri.

-Scorpius ? Éris ?

-Mère ! La salua Éris, en se levant vers sa mère, aux traits hagards et fatigués.

Et pour la première fois depuis ses trois ans, Éris Narcissa Malefoy reçut une embrassade vraiment maternelle.

**:.:**

Inspirant un grand coup, Lily ouvrit la porte du service pour aller à la salle d'attente où, elle le savait, Scorpius et sa fille attendaient sa venue, ou celle tout au moins d'un Médicomage.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Anastasia était là, elle aussi, le visage tiré, les lèvres pincées. Elle semblait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, et les instincts généreux de Lily refirent leur apparition. Après tout, elle était une professionnelle.

-Bonjours Mrs Malefoy. Bonjour Éris, les salua Lily d'une voix monocorde, tout à fait appropriée. Mrs Malefoy, puis-je vous recommander une potion d'Apaisement ?

Anastasia lui lança un regard interrogateur, et voyant que Lily ne faisait que son boulot, elle acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il ne lui servait à rien de faire un scandale encore aujourd'hui alors que son fils était entre les mains de cette.. Médicomage.

-Je vais demander à une Guérisseuse de vous l'apporter dans les minutes qui suivent.

Bien entendu, Scorpius cacha très mal son étonnement. Lily et Anastasia s'étaient toujours détestées, comment pouvait-elle accomplir son travail aussi froidement maintenant ?

-Les résultats sont arrivés. Je ne m'étendrai pas dessus, mais en ce moment même, les préparateurs s'occupent d'une potion pour le traitement de votre fils, qui durera toute la journée. Il n'y aura normalement pas d'effets secondaires, même si il sera assez fatigué pendant quelques jours. Il faudra le laisser se reposer, et surtout ne pas lui infliger de contrariétés. Son organisme pourrait réagir assez mal sinon. Tout sera fini ce soir, voir cet après-midi, et c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez organiser juste après son rapatriement en Angleterre ou attendre encore une nuit.

-Un voyage en Portoloin le fatiguerait ? La questionna Scorpius.

-Disons qu'il serait préférable qu'il passe la nuit suivant le traitement sans trop bouger, à votre hôtel par exemple, répondit Lily, les yeux toujours sur ses notes, griffonnant quelque chose d'illisible.

-Nous organiserons notre retour demain. On va le laisser se reposer à l'hôtel cette nuit, intervint Anastasia d'une voix ferme.

-Très bien Mrs Malefoy. Mr Malefoy. Miss Malefoy, les salua Lily avant de prendre congé.

La rouquine sentit le regard brûlant de Scorpius sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de leur vue derrière les portes battantes de son service.

« Oh Merlin, venez-moi en aide. »

**:.:**

-Ana', je peux te parler ? En privé, ajouta Scorpius en interceptant le regard de sa fille.

Sa femme accepta, et ils se levèrent pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, leur fille les regardant méfiante. Scorpius finit par lui faire un clin d'œil pour la détendre, ce qui réussit... un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Anastasia d'une voix sèche.

-Tu as signé les papiers du divorce ?

Anastasia chancela légèrement. Après tout, elle s'y était attendue, mais elle avait cru que son bientôt ex-mari aurait eu la décence d'attendre que l'état de leur fils se soit amélioré.

-Oui, je les ai signé. Ils sont avec Joseph.

Un sourire léger éclaira le visage de Scorpius, ce qui rembrunit considérablement la brune.

-Tu sais Ana', je ne regrette pas notre mariage, murmura Scorpius.

-Bien sûr, le railla sa femme, lui montrant bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

-Je te le jure. J'aurais pu prendre n'importe quelle autre Sang-Pur, mais je t'ai choisi toi. Déjà parce que tu étais celle avec qui j'avais le plus d'affinités, et notre union a bien duré. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec une femme comme Aobh, le mariage aurait tenu un an. Nous Ana, ça a tenu onze ans. Et même si les deux dernières années ont été difficiles, je ne regrette rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes le divorce ? L'invectiva Ana. Si tout marchait si bien, si j'étais la compagne qu'il te fallait, pourquoi veux-tu le divorce ?

-Parce qu'on est pas heureux Ana ! Répliqua Scorpius. Dis-moi que tu es heureuse, dis-le moi dans les yeux et je te croirai. Tu as pris un amant, Ana... Tu n'étais pas heureuse. Et moi non plus. Notre couple était beau aux yeux de tous, et nous étions plus des amis et des amants comblés, que vraiment amoureux. Tu le sais.

-L'amour, c'est pour les faibles, cracha Anastasia.

Scorpius ne répondit pas dans l'instant mais ne baissa pas les yeux face à sa femme.

-Et tu vas me dire que tu ne ressentais rien pour Édouard, bien sûr. Tu n'as jamais été faible, toi.

La réplique atteint Anastasia en plein cœur, et elle chancela une nouvelle fois. Autrefois, elle avait été amoureuse d'Édouard, mais celui-ci l'avait rejeté cruellement après avoir bien profité des nuits d'amour qu'elle lui avait offert à Poudlard, et encore un an après. Depuis cette fois-là, elle n'avait plus jamais laissé son cœur s'ouvrir, et si Scorpius était au courant de l'affaire, c'était sans aucun doute possible Édouard Nott qui lui avait raconté.

-C'est du passé, Scorpius. Ne le remue pas, ce serait à ton désavantage. N'oublie pas que ton passé à toi se trouve à peine à quelques mètres.

Comme si cette menace voilée ne l'atteignait pas, Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et décida de baisser légèrement la froideur de leur discussion. Ils ne devaient pas se séparer dans ces termes-là pour leur bien à tous les deux, et surtout pour le bien de leurs enfants.

-Il n'empêche qu'Édouard est maintenant divorcé lui aussi, et il n'a qu'un enfant. Pourquoi ne retentes-tu pas ta chance ? Tu n'as que trente-cinq ans après tout.

-J'me sens comme une vieille depuis mes trente ans, Scorpius, répliqua légèrement la brune.

Scorpius fut secoué par un léger rire moqueur et Anastasia fit semblant de froncer les sourcils, avant qu'un sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres, peintes comme à leur habitude d'un rouge criard.

-Et la Potter ? Tu comptes encore la laisser filer ? Tu n'as que trente-six ans après tout, et elle trente-quatre, répéta la brune pour titiller un peu son futur ex-mari.

-Ça, j'en fais mon affaire Ana.

* * *

JE SAIS JE SAIS. C'est pas un épilogue digne de ce nom, mais au moins ça vous laisse imaginer la suite. Ils ont toujours une chance, comme vous le voyez, même si c'est plus de dix ans après. C'est déjà ça hein ! x)

Maintenant, laissez votre esprit vagabonder et imaginer comment ils pourraient se remettre ensemble, bref.

Je lance un défi à celui qui le veut, mais il lui faudra d'abord mon accord pour ça :p. Pondre un OS sur ce qu'ils pourraient devenir après cet épilogue. Moi je sais pas si j'aurais le temps, et bon je préfère déléguer ça à quelqu'un d'autre pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour, je ferais un OS avec eux, une sorte de suite de ça. Mais juste un OS. Envoyez moi un mp si vous êtes intéressé. :)

Bon, ceci était la fin.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé tout du long, qui m'ont mis en favorites, en alerts, etc. Merci aux anonymes également que je ne peux pas remercier directement. MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Je pense à **Lily Luna**, **clare**, **kamala1**, **lareuille**, **chat noir**, **M**, et **alex**. Merci à vous.

Et bien sûr merci aux autres, que j'ai toujours remercié directement par compte interposé. :) Merci aussi à vous !

Sur ce, je tire ma révérence !

Gros bisous.


End file.
